Lo que fuimos nosotros
by LinHirusakime
Summary: -Modificado a un acento más latino general.- Ella era una adolescente de 17 años que quería esforzarse para entrar a la Universidad de Tokyo. Él era un joven de 22 años que abandonó sus estudios universitarios. Ella era una idealizadora del amor. Él no creía en el amor. A dos personas tan opuestas ¿Qué las puede unir? El amor por las flores y el querer vivir en su mundo ideal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! xD, buehh, para empezar, este fanfic NO me pertenece y yo NO lo invente, lo saqué de una página, creo que es un blog, lo creó una chica que su user decia HARU-HIME, este fanfic lo leí hace como 4 años más o menos, todo este tiempo esperé a ver si ella regresaba para ponerle un final, no se sí sea legal poner aqui la página web de donde lo saqué, pero si ponen el titulo de este fic va a googlearse xD y ahi sale, en la última página de ese blog, una de las amigas de la creadora de este fanfic dice que alguien invente el final y que ella decidiría si va a ser el final definitivo o no. Si algún dia regresa la chica que es dueña original de este fanfic, va a ver que puse que no me pertenece y cómo no encontre algun medio donde pedirle el permiso, para constatar por aqui que no me adueño ni me lleno la boca diciendo que este fue salido de mi cabeza xD. Otra cosa, al fanfic le hice un cambio, y esque como lo especifiqué en mi Perfil, no tengo nada en contra de el acento argentino ni muchisimo menos encontra de ellos, tengo algunos amigos de Argentina, pero cambié el modo de expresarse de los personajes, es decir, algo más latino. En fin pues, espero que lo disfruten y aqui va el fanfic :D yo le agregué dos kapítulos más espero que les guste. n.n **

* * *

**Los que fuimos nosotros**

Ella era una adolescente de 17 años que quería esforzarse para entrar a la Universidad de Tokyo. Él era un joven de 22 años que abandonó sus estudios universitarios. Ella era una idealizadora del amor. Él no creía en el amor. A dos personas tan opuestas ¿Qué las puede unir? El amor por las flores y el querer vivir en su mundo ideal.  
Un drama con mucho romanticismo de Lin y Sesshomaru con varios toques de InuYasha y Kagome como segunda pareja importante.

**Los que fuimos nosotros**

**Capítulo 1**

_El mudarme a la imponente ciudad de Tokyo, no sólo significó una nueva Preparatoria y nuevos amigos, sino que también el comienzo de un amor agridulce._

En una silenciosa calle de Tokyo resonaban los pasos que daba una jovencita de larga cabellera negra con un mechón atado al costado de su cabeza. Ella llevaba en una de sus manos un mapa y en la otra una valija.

- _**¿Dónde estaré? No veo por ninguna parte la academia. ¡Ya me perdí!**_– Pensó Lin frustrada mientras se apoyaba, sin percatarse, sobre la vidriera de un local.

- **¡¿Qué haces? ¡Acabo de limpiar los vidrios y tú ya me los estás ensuciando!**– Apuntó un viejo con su dedo índice a la muchacha descaradamente.

- **Y-yo… ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!** – Se inclinó Lin dos veces – **No me fijé en donde me apoyaba**– Habló algo nerviosa y estrujando el mapa que tenía en sus manos.

- **Ahh...** – Suspiró el veterano de ojos saltones – **Lo voy a tener que limpiar de vuelta**– Dijo entrando a su tienda en busca de un paño y un limpia vidrios.

- **¡Señor, si usted quiere yo los limpio!** – Exclamó la joven apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del viejo – **Después de todo, yo los ensucié.**

- **¡Ay, qué jovencita más adorable! ¡Si sólo mi empleado fuera como tú!** – Expresó el veterano entregándole el paño y el limpia vidrios – **Mira, quiero que quede todo brilloso, pero esta parte… **- Explicaba el hombre mayor a la pelinegra mientras a ella le caía una gotita de sudor por la frente.

Repentinamente, la adolescente y el anciano escucharon el motor de un auto que se estaba acercando hacia ellos. El vehículo, un BMW descapotable, frenó bruscamente frente a los dos individuos que se encontraban sobre la vereda.

- **¿Cómo estás Totosai?**- Preguntó un joven de cabellera plateada algo despeinada. Al quitarse los anteojos negros que traía, Lin pudo ver que sus ojos eran ámbares.

- **Bien. ¿Y tu InuYasha? ¿Cómo está todo por tu casa?**– Respondió el viejo con otra pregunta.

- **Está todo mucho mejor desde que el cretino se fue** – Contestó el plateado mientras bajaba del auto – **Por cierto, cuando veas al cretino ese, dale esta cajita que se olvidó.**

- **Kami ¿Cuándo van a dejar de odiarse ustedes dos?**– Cuestionó Totosai tomando la cajita musical.

- **Nunca. Eso es obvio. Pero, ¿Dónde está? Me gustaría mucho ver al idiota en un delantal cito y vendiendo flores**– Habló InuYasha burlonamente.

- _**¿Qué? ¿Esto es un local de flores?**__ – _Se preguntó Lin emocionada. Ella amaba las flores.

- **Hoy iba a venir más tarde. Pero me gustaría saber una cosa InuYasha: ¿Qué haces un sábado a las diez de la mañana despierto? **– Trató de indagar el anciano con sus manos cruzadas detrás de su encorvada espalda.

- **Ni yo puedo creer estar despierto a esta hora. Fue idea de Kagome que quiso que nos juntáramos para ir a desayunar **– Explicó el muchacho apoyado sobre su auto – **Dijo que había que aprovechar al máximo nuestro último fin de semana antes de empezar las clases.**

Lin, mientras los dos hombres hablaban, estaba por entrar a la tienda de flores para poder ver que variedad había, pero la alarma de su reloj sonó.

- **¡¿Qué? ¡Noo! ¡Tendría que estar en el Shikon Gakuen para la entrevista!** – Exclamó la joven desesperada agarrándose la cabeza - **¡Pero no sé dónde queda!**

- **¿Al Shikon Gakuen un sábado? ¿Eres nueva? **– La chica asintió preocupada a la pregunta – **Pero pareces de mi mismo año y yo estoy en el último. ¿Cómo te aceptaron?**– Preguntó InuYasha.

- **Di unos exámenes en los que me fue bien y por eso me dieron la beca **– Explicó Lin que aún estaba nerviosa debido a que no sabía llegar a la academia.

- **Uaauu. Tienes que ser un cerebrito para poder haber entrado en el último año** – Opinó InuYasha maravillado – **Ven, sube a mi auto que yo precisamente voy para allá. Por cierto, ¿Tu nombre? **

- **Mizuki Lin. Y tú eres InuYasha, ¿No?**– El chico asintió mientras volvía a encender su vehículo.

- **Bueno Totosai, nos estamos viendo**– Se despidió el plateado saludando con una mano.

- _**Ese chico maneja demasiado rápido**__ – _Pensaba Totosai mientras veía el auto alejarse. De repente, recordó algo - **¡Rayos! ¡La chica me tiene que limpiar mis vidriooos!**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Una joven de cabellos negros azulinos se encontraba apoyada en las rejas que tapaban un gran establecimiento. Ese establecimiento era el colegio al que ella asistía, el Shikon Gakuen. Además, solía ser siempre el punto de encuentro para verse con sus amigos.

- _**Espero que quiera venir a desayunar igual aunque ni Sango y Miroku vengan**__ – _Pensaba Kagome algo nerviosa por el hecho de imaginarse estando a solas con InuYasha, su mejor amigo desde la infancia y también su amor secreto. El ruido del motor de un vehículo la distrajo. Al voltear apenas su cabeza para ver si era el muchacho que esperaba, se horrorizó al visualizar la escena frente a sus ojos – _**¡InuYasha está en el auto con otra mujer!**__ – _Se decía a si misma mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba la supuesta pareja.

- **Etto… InuYasha, ahí viene una chica… ¿No será ella a la que esperabas?**– Señaló Lin con un dedo tembloroso ya que la chica que se acercaba tenía una expresión de gran ira.

- **¡Hola Kagome! Perdón por tardar, pero es que pasé por el local de Totosai para darle algo y me encontré con esta chica que va a ser nuestra nueva compañera**– Comentó el joven mientras la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado se bajaba del auto.

- **Mu-mucho gusto, soy Mizuki Lin.**

- **Higurashi Kagome **- Respondió ella secamente.

- **¿Sabes? Tu novio fue muy amable al traerme hasta acá. Pero te juro que no me hizo nada**– Hablaba Lin muy nerviosa y moviendo sus manos abiertas de un costado al otro.

- **¡¿Qué? ¡¿Novia de él?** – Exclamó Kagome toda colorada - **¡Jamás, jamás, jamás! ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? **

- **Bueno, te acercaste al auto muy enojada al verme y yo pensé que…**

- **Lin, no te molestes en explicarle. Lo que pasa es que ella trata de cuidar a su hermana, que es con la que estoy saliendo** – Explicó InuYasha mientras miraba a su "cuñada" desinteresadamente – **Con Kagome nunca saldría, no es tan linda y buena como Kikyo.**

- **¡Y yo tampoco saldría contigo, idiota!** – Agregó la negriazulina y le dio la espalda al joven cruzándose de brazos – _**Si sólo supiera lo que siento por él…**__ - _Pensó frustrada – _**Soy tan estúpida. ¿Cómo me voy a enamorar del novio de mi hermana?**_

_- __**Creo que es mejor retirarme. Siento un ambiente demasiado tenso entre estos dos **__– _Se decía Lin mientras daba unos cuantos pasos para atrás y tomaba su valija – **¡InuYasha, gracias por traerme! ¡Kagome, un gusto en conocerte! – **Y la adolescente se retiró del lugar

_El revelarme contra mi papá y comenzar una vida independiente me hizo vivir muchas experiencias, pero lo que más recuerdo de aquel entonces es a ella._

- **Hijo mío, son las once y media de la mañana. Tendrías que haber estado aquí hace más de una hora. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?** – Preguntó Totosai mientras le entregaba unas flores a una señora – **Muchas gracias por su compra.**

- **Estaba en lo de una chica**– Respondió un joven de largos y lacios cabellos plateados. El muchacho tomó un delantal, parecido a los de cocina, y se lo puso sobre la ropa.

- **Siempre divirtiéndote Sesshomaru. Pero te digo que aquí, en mi negocio, vas a tener que trabajar mucho** – Explicó el anciano mientras revisaba la dinero que había en la caja. El joven no respondió y se fue a regar las plantas – _**Este chico sigue igual de inexpresivo – **_Pensó Totosai.

Sesshomaru, al terminar de regar las plantas, comenzó a trasladar algunas fuera del local y las colocaba delante de la vidriera. Todo eso lo hacía con un rostro que parecía aburrido. Al concluir de hacer aquello, se pasó su antebrazo por la frente para quitarse el sudor que se le formaba allí. Ese día había un sol resplandeciente.

Cuando tenía pensado entrar de nuevo a la tienda, a lo lejos divisó una figura femenina que tenía dificultades para caminar ya que en una mano llevaba una valija. El muchacho se la quedó observando detalladamente.

La jovencita tenía largos cabellos negros y un simpático mechón estaba atado con una coleta verde al costado de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran color chocolate y vivaces, tenían un brillo de esperanza. Todo lo contrario a los de él. Luego, Sesshomaru se fijo en su vestimenta y cuerpo.

La muchacha llevaba una blusa blanca de mangas cortas que estaba abierta hasta donde se formaba la línea de sus senos, los que parecían abundantes. Al seguir más abajo, vio una falda corta, muy por arriba de sus rodillas de color verde. Sus piernas, muy bien esculpidas y por último llevaba unas zapatillas blancas normales.

- _**No está nada mal para una noche**__ – _Pensó Sesshomaru subiendo y bajando sus ojos por el cuerpo de la chica que veía que se acercaba más y más – _**Y si me gusta, hasta para más de una**__ – _Seguía pensando el joven que perfectamente escondía su excitación con una expresión seria y distante.

- _¡__**Qué cansada estoy! ¡Encima ahora tengo que buscar el departamento en donde voy a vivir! **_– Pensaba Lin quejándose. De repente, se sintió observada y al levantar la vista vio a un hermoso joven de cabellera plateada y ojos ámbares. Tenía un cierto parecido al chico que conoció antes, pero el rostro del hombre que tenía enfrente era más refinado y su mirada era fría, pero penetrante. Vio que él se acercaba a ella – _**¡Se está acercando a mí! ¡¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué digo?**__ – _Se preguntaba la joven toda sonrojada.

- **¿Necesitas ayuda? **– Trató de indagar el plateado aproximándose a ella.

- **¡Sesshomaru! ¡Me olvidé! Esto me lo dio tu hermano, es para ti**– Habló Totosai saliendo de su negocio con algo entre sus manos.

- _**Mierda **__– _Se dijo el muchacho girando su cabeza para atrás.

- **¿Eh?**– El anciano entrecerró sus ojos al ver que su empleado ya estaba seduciendo a una mujer. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue ver que se trataba de la jovencita que se había encontrado hacía más de una hora.

- **Hola de vuelta. Perdón por no limpiarle los vidrios**– Se disculpó Lin mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca.

- **No importa. Por lo menos tuviste la intención**– Le contestó él y luego le entregó algo al joven.

Sesshomaru tomó entre sus manos la cajita musical que solía escuchar cuando era un niño. Había sido un regalo de su madre.

- **Etto, perdón, pero me volví a perder. Alguno me podría ayudar a leer este mapa – **Cuestionó Lin mostrando el papel que tenía en sus manos.

- **Yo te podría acompañar directamente – **Respondió Sesshomaru tomando el mapa y devolviéndole el objeto al anciano.

**- Yo… - **La pelinegra no sabía que decir. El hombre apuesto que tenía delante, a pesar de tener una expresión sin emoción se comportaba amablemente. No entendía la razón – **Muchas gracias.**

Totosai se quedó observando a la pareja retirarse del lugar. El anciano recordó que desde que conocía a Sesshomaru, él siempre fue muy popular entre las mujeres ya que tenía un aura misteriosa y era muy hermoso. Poseía una expresión fría y penetrante, pero actuaba amablemente. En realidad no es que al joven le importase alguna mujer, sólo quería divertirse. Cuando era más chico para robarle unos besos y tocarlas un poco. Y cuando fue creciendo para poder acostarse con ellas. Luego de unos días las dejaba.

- _**No le vendría mal enamorarse alguna vez**__ – _Pensó Totosai soltando un suspiro.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

El edificio donde viviría Lin, era uno que tenía muchos y pequeños departamentos. No era muy alto, sino que ancho.

Al llegar al tercer piso, el dúo caminó por un largo pasillo por donde se podía escuchar una canción de rock movida. También se podía oler un dulce aroma a vainilla de galletitas recién hechas.

- **Gracias por ayudarme. Etto, Sessh… Sessho…**

- **Sesshomaru. Mi nombre es Sesshomaru**– Habló él mientras apoyaba la valija de cuero en el suelo.

Lin se dio vuelta, sacó la llave de su nuevo hogar y cuando la estaba por introducir sintió que una mano comenzaba a recorrer sus caderas e iba bajando hasta sus muslos. Luego, la mano comenzó a ser suaves masajes por sus desnudas y temblorosas piernas.

La chica se volteó bruscamente para ver el rostro frío del joven de cabellera plateada. Ella se encontraba sumamente sonrojada y sentía un calor que provenía del centro de su cuerpo.

- **¿Nos vamos a volver a ver?** – Preguntó Sesshomaru aún con la expresión distante, pero con una voz profunda y seductora. El muchacho pasó una de sus manos por el delicado rostro de la adolescente – **Todavía no me dijiste tu nombre.**

- Lin..– Balbuceó la muchacha que aún estaba temblando y sintiendo una extraña sensación entre sus piernas. Después de unos segundos, notó que lentamente la cara del plateado se acercaba a la suya - _**¿Qué quiere hacer? ¿Me quiere dar un beso? Pero, si no nos conocemos…. Al final, es igual que los demás **__– _Y al pensar eso, Lin lo empujó a penas para que le diese espacio y poder abrir la puerta. Tomó su valija y dijo: - **Muchas gracias.**

Sesshomaru se había quedado sumamente sorprendido. Lo habían rechazado y encima, le habían cerrado la puerta en la cara. Pero eso no significaba que había perdido.

_Así fue como empecé el día en que no volvería a pisar la casa de mi papá: rechazado por primera vez. Pero también, impactado con una mujer por primera vez._

_Así fue como empezó mi vida en Tokyo: tocada por un hombre que pensé que era igual que el resto, inútil e insensible. Pero me hizo excitar por primera vez en mi vida._

**Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los que fuimos nosotros  
Capítulo 2**

**Un sonido persistente molestaba los oídos de Lin. Era su despertador. Ella estiró su brazo hasta llegar al artefacto y le dio un pequeño golpe para que parase de sonar. Luego bostezó extendiendo sus brazos.**

- _**Hoy empiezo a ir al Shikon Gakuen. No puedo creer que vaya a terminar mi Preparatoria ahí. En la academia más prestigiosa de todo Japón y además si termino el año con el promedio más alto voy a poder entrar en la Universidad de Tokyo ¡La universidad de Tokyo! – **_Pensaba la pelinegra emocionada mirando el techo blanco de su cuarto.  
**  
**Rápidamente dejó su cama y fue a ducharse. Al salir del baño ya estaba vestida en el uniforme que usaría todo el año. Éste consistía en una playera de mangas cortas con cuello de marinero verde oscuro. Tenía un moño rojo que estaba atado a las puntas del cuello marinero quedando sobre el pecho de la joven. La parte inferior era una falda muy corta también verde oscura.

Después de atarse su característico mechón al costado de la cabeza y ponerse las medias, se dirigió a la puerta para calzarse sus zapatos, tomar la mochila y partir a su nuevo colegio.

Al salir de su departamento, la muchacha vio una persona de espaldas mirando a través de una de las ventanas del pasillo que daban a la calle. Esta persona estaba envuelta en una bata color lila. Era más o menos alta y su cabello era negro y fino, apenas le llegaba más abajo de los hombros.

Repentinamente se volteó.  
**  
- ¡Hola! - **Saludóla persona alegremente. Ésta resultó ser un hombre.****

- Hola – Respondió Lin observando a ese individuo que a pesar de ser hombre tenía unavoz bastante afeminada.  
**  
- ¿Eres mi nueva vecina? ¡Súper! ¡Un gusto en conocerte! – **Exclamó el joven sonriendo y juntando sus manos para un costado** – Yo soy Jakotsu, pero dime Jako-chan.**

- Un placer Jako-chan – Dijo la chica levantando una mano en forma de saludo – Yo soy Lin.  
**  
- ¡Lin! ¡Qué lindo nombre! – **Hablaba emocionado el muchacho mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su departamento que estaba entreabierta.** – Fue un placer Lin-chan. Nos vemos.**

La jovencita sintió una gran felicidad al ver que ya tenía un vecino con quien podría hablar. De alguna manera, eso la haría sentir menos sola.  
**  
**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~****

El camino que debería emprender Lin todas las mañanas no era largo para hacerlo a pie, pero la joven tendría que pasar por aquella florería donde conoció al muchacho que se quiso sobrepasar con ella.

Tragó saliva al ver que se estaba acercando más y más al local. Se dijo que para el único lugar que debería mirar, era para adelante. Mala suerte la que tuvo, porque al dar dos pasos más Sesshomaru salió del local.

El joven de cabellera plateada se la quedó observando y notó como la muchacha de ojos chocolate trataba de desviar sus ojos para otro lado, aunque cada tanto los volvía a fijar en él.  
**  
- ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Ayúdame a bajar una planta! – **Se escuchó el gritó de Totosai proveniente del interior del negocio.  
**  
- **_**Este viejo… - **_Pensó el muchacho con enojo, adentrándose en el local.

_**- Que bueno. No me dijo nada. Pero yo no debería sentir vergüenza. ¡Él fue el que me quiso besar!- **_**Reflexionaba la chica con sus ojos cerrados y el entrecejo fruncido. El sonido de unas campanas la distrajo - **_**¿Campanas? – **_Se fijo en su reloj que decía que eran las ocho y cuarto, hora en la cual había que estar en el Shikon Gakuen** - ¡Ahhh! ¡Es la campana de la academia! ¡Voy a llegar tarde el primer díaaa!**

Lin soltó un suspiro al llegar al colegio. Ella llegó en medio de la ceremonia de inauguración del ciclo escolar. En ésta, una señora de anteojos y pelo oscuro hasta por los hombros daba la bienvenida a todos los estudiantes. Era la dueña del colegio, Takahashi Rumiko.

Al finalizar el discurso, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas.  
**  
- **_**Veamos… tercero B, tercero B… ¡Aquí! – **_Cuando la pelinegra abrió la puerta enseguida escuchó el típico barullo que hay en las clases. Todos los alumnos estaban parados y algunos ya estaban escribiendo cosas en el pizarrón. Lin se quedó parada observándolos

**- Oye, quiero pasar – **Habló una voz ronca detrás de la muchacha. Cuando ésta se dio vuelta reconoció al chico de cabello plateado. El uniforme de él era un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa de cuello alto de mangas cortas.  
**  
- ¿InuYasha?**

- Tu… ¡Ah, Lin! ¡La nueva! – Le sonrió el joven dándole una palmadita en la espalda** – ¿Cómo estás? – **Le preguntó mientras los dos entraban en la clase.****

- Bien – Dijo Lin alegremente. Después la adolescente volvió a reconocer a otra persona más** - ¿Tú eras Kagome?**

- Sí y tú la chica del auto – Habló la negriazulina mirando para un costado como apenada** – Perdón por lo de la otra vez. Por creer que tú…**

- Ay, eso no importa – Movía Lin su mano de arriba abajo **– Etto… ¿Te molestaría llevarme a recorrer la academia durante el recreo? – **Preguntó la adolescente con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.  
**  
- ¡Por supuesto que no! – **Respondió Kagome juntando sus manos a un costado.****

- Keh, ¿Así de rápido se amigaron? – Cuestionó InuYasha** – Yo que tu Lin tengo cuidado, porque esta chica pasa de buena a mala en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – **Le comentaba el plateado a su nueva compañera señalando despectivamente a la otra joven.  
**  
- ¡Cállate InuYasha! ¡Siempre diciendo estupideces acerca mío! – **Se quejaba Kagome con los puños cerrados y sacudiéndolos de arriba abajo.  
**  
- ¿Y si no quiero callarme?**

- _**¿De verdad que no son novios? Yo creo que debe haber algo entre estos dos – **_Pensaba Lin mirándolos con un rostro sereno.  
**  
- ¡Silencio alumnos! – **Gritó un hombre de cabello negro atado en una larga trenza. Llevaba una camisa de mangas cortas blancas y un pantalón de vestir azul marino** – Vayan a sus asientos.**

- Ese es Bankotsu-sensei. Es un hijo de…

- ¡Taisho, lo escuché! ¡Siéntese y cállese! – Exigió tirándole un borrador por la cabeza.  
**  
- **_**Uy, creo que con éste hay que tomarse las cosas en serio – **_Pensó Lin atemorizada luego de ver el chichón que dejó en la cabeza de su compañero.****

Luego de la hora de literatura dada por Bankotsu, seguía el recreo. Al tocar el timbre todos los alumnos salieron disparados hacia la puerta. El profesor los observaba mientras sacaba del maletín un pequeño toper con galletitas que soltaban un rico aroma. Lin, al percibirlo, recordó el olor que había en el pasillo el día que pisó por primera vez su nueva casa. La chica dirigió su mirada a las galletas y vio que éstas eran redondas, de un color miel a pesar de tener olor a vainilla.  
**  
- ¡Ven Lin! ¡Te voy a mostrar el colegio! – **Dijo Kagome tomándola del brazo y llevándola fuera del aula.  
**  
**La muchacha de cabello negro azulino le enseñó, en principio, sus dos lugares preferidos de la academia: el patio y el baño de mujeres.

Cuando entraron al baño, se encontraron con una muchacha fumando. Kagome al verla entrecerró sus ojos despectivamente y la otra al notar su presencia, se acercó a ella y le tiró el humo en la cara.  
**  
- Kagome, hoy no te vi en el aula – **Habló la joven de cabello negro. Éste le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de las orejas. Llevaba puesta una cinta roja.  
**  
- Yo tampoco. Y no sabes lo feliz que me sentía, Yura – **Contestó la negriazulina en un tono fuerte  
**  
- Ah… Parece que vamos a tener que aguantarnos un año más – **Hablaba Yura mientras volvía aspirar su cigarrillo y luego soltaba el humo al aire. Giró su vista y se encontró con un par de ojos chocolates - ¿Quién eres?  
**  
- Lin. Soy nueva y estoy en tu misma clase.**

- ¿Entraste recién en el último año de Preparatoria? ¡Qué estúpido! – Se burló la de la chica **- ¿De dónde eres?**

- Vengo de un pueblo que se llama Notama – Contestó Lin observando con su ceño fruncido a la fumadora.  
**  
- ¡¿No qué? – **Preguntó Yura agudizando su voz** - ¡Jajaja, un pueblo! Permiso, yo no hablo con pobres – **Comentó la joven empujando a Lin con la cadera al marcharse del baño.  
**  
- ¡Ay, esa Yura! ¡¿Quién se cree? – **Exclamó Kagome enojada** – Lin, no te preocupes. No todos son como ella – **Trató de animarla la muchacha.  
**  
- Kagome, ¿Dónde está la novia de InuYasha? – **Preguntó la pelinegra para cambiar de tema** - ¿No era tu hermana?**

- Sí… - Respondió la negriazulina en un suspiro** – Está en Inglaterra, se fue de intercambio.**

- ¿Viene a esta academia?

- No, ella es un año mayor que yo. La verdad, no puedo creer como se fijó en InuYasha. Él es un inmaduro y ella siempre fue muy madura – Explicaba Kagome con un tono de angustia.  
**  
- **_**Creo que no fue una buena idea que me contará sobre su hermana **__– _Razonó Lin al ver el rostro de tristeza que se le formaba a su compañera.  
**  
- ¡ Kagome, Lin! ¡Ya sonó el timbre! – **Exclamó InuYasha abriendo a penas la puerta del baño para poder ver a las chicas que buscaba** – La verdad no sé que le ven de divertido venir a charlar al baño.**

- Nunca lo vas a entender – Dijo Kagome saliendo junto con Lin, la cual se estaba riendo.****

- Simplemente, nunca voy a entender a las mujeres - Contestó el plateado.  
**  
**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~****

En un mostrador se encontraba un viejo de ojos saltones con sus codos apoyados en la mesa y las palmas de sus manos sostenían su alargada cara. Había tenido tres clientes en todo el día. Parecía que su negocio no iba a funcionar muy bien. Al girar un poco el rostro, Totosai vio a Sesshomaru junto a la vidriera cambiando la tierra de una planta de flores de azucena. En ese instante, dos chicas con uniforme escolar pasaron y lo vieron. Comenzaron a decirse cosas al oído y finalmente entraron a la tienda.  
**  
- **_**¿Qué querrán esas dos chicas? ¿Comprar algo? – **_Se preguntaba el veterano al ver como su empleado las atendía, de una forma cortante, pero que a las muchachas parecía no importarles. Finalmente, una se llevó un ramo de rosas y la otra un pequeño helecho** – Muchas gracias por su compra – **Dijo Totosai al guardar la dinero de las adolescentes en la caja.

El anciano se las quedó observando y vio como una sacaba un celular y llamaba a alguien mientras reía. Al cortar se fueron, pero de repente el piso comenzó a temblar. ¿Acaso era un terremoto?

Un ejército de jóvenes de Preparatoria apareció en el local buscando desesperadamente algo con la mirada y al encontrarlo se le abalanzaron. Totosai no entendía lo que ocurría, pero esas chicas estaban comprando flores y en cantidades.  
**  
- Parece que es mejor que vaya buscando más empleados para que te ayuden Sesshomaru – **Comentó el veterano sonriendo mientras recibía más y más plata.****

- No. ¿No te das cuenta que vienen por mí? – Habló el muchacho de cabellera plateada mirando al anciano con su típico rostro inexpresivo.****

- ¿Vienen por ti? – Preguntó Totosai y al ver como las adolescentes se baboseaban cuando su empleado les mostraba flores, comprendió enseguida** - **_**¡Este chico me va a convertir la florería en una mina de oro! **_**- **Razonó el viejo felizmente****

Lentamente, las colegialas fueron dejando el negocio, todas se llevaban algo en las manos. Cuando el local quedó completamente desierto de clientes, Sesshomaru se apoyó en el marco de la entrada y se quedó contemplando, como si estuviese perdido, la vereda con los brazos cruzados.  
**  
- **_**Papá, tu creías que me iba a morir de hambre vendiendo flores. Que equivocado estabas – **_Pensaba el plateado con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante dibujada en sus labios** – **_**Al final, dejar tu empresa e irme de casa fue la mejor decisión que tomé – **_Unos pasos interrumpieron los pensamientos del joven. Éste al levantar la vista lo primero que vio fueron unas piernas muy bien delineadas, luego una falda cortita. Sus orbitas color ámbar terminaron yendo al rostro de la mujer que se acercaba. Era Lin** – No me saludaste hoy a la mañana.**

La muchacha al escuchar una voz profunda conocida para ella, se estremeció y quiso seguir de largo. Pero debido a que pasó muy cerca de la entrada de la tienda, Sesshomaru la tomó del brazo.  
**  
- ¡Kyaa! ¡Suéltame! – **Exigió la pelinegra volteándose.****

- Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada malo – Habló él observándola con un rostro frío, pero en su mirada, si se observaba bien, había algo de deseo. Luego de varios intentos de zafarse de su mano, el joven la terminó soltando.  
**  
- ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? – **Preguntó Lin con el ceño fruncido. El muchacho no respondió y cambió su vista de la muchacha a la calle** - ¡Te pregunté qué te pasa conmigo!**

- Me pareces linda

- ¿Y eso te daba derecho a que me dieras un beso?

- ¿Por qué no? Es así. Cuando voy a bailar y veo una chica linda y a ella le parezco lindo nos damos un beso. Para pasar un buen rato – Explicó Sesshomaru que aún tenía su vista fijada en la calle, pero luego la volvió a posar en los ojos chocolates que parecían lanzar fuego.  
**  
- Perdóname, pero yo cuando salgo a bailar no hago eso – **Respondió la joven poniéndose una mano sobre su pecho y luego la cerró con fuerza** – Además, en lo único que se fijan en es la apariencia. No te importa lo de adentro…. **_**Es igual a todos los hombres, insensible.**_****

- ¿Para tinada más hay que besar cuando sientes algo especial por una persona? – Preguntó el plateado con una ceja levantada.  
**  
- ¿Y si pienso eso qué? – **Cuestionó la adolescente cruzándose de brazos y alzando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.  
**  
- Que infantil eres. Deja de creer en el amor y en un hombre perfecto. Eso nada más se cree cuando se es pequeño. Madura – **Dijo el joven dándole la espalda y entrando al negocio.  
**  
**Hubo un silencio. Lin bajó sus brazos y los colocó a cada lado de su cuerpo, luego cerró los puños con una furia descomunal y en sus ojos comenzaron a formárseles lágrimas.****

- ¡¿Quién carajo te crees que eres? ¡Yo no te dije que lo que haces tú está mal! ¡Te dije que yo no lo hago y no concuerdo con eso! ¡Nada más! – Soltó un grito que mezclaba sentimientos de tristeza y decepción **– **_**Nunca voy a encontrar a alguien que me entienda – **_**Pensó Lin cabizbaja - ¿Por qué no me entienden?**

Sesshomaru, que trató de hacerse el indiferente a los reclamos de la chica, al escuchar la frase "Por qué no me entienden", sintió como una daga le traspasaba el corazón ya que recordó que él también se hizo esa pregunta. Él plateado decidió darse vuelta y se encontró con la muchacha arrodillada en el suelo, con sus manos tapando su rostro y llorando desconsoladamente. Él fue el culpable.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó a ella, se agachó y la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los que fuimos nosotros**

**Capítulo 3**

Calidez. Eso sintió Lin cuando los brazos fuertes de Sesshomaru la envolvieron. Es por eso, que sin pensarlo, hundió el rostro en el pecho del joven. Al hundirlo, apoyó también sus manos sobre el torso de él y las cerró aferrándose de la ropa que llevaba puesta.

**- **_**Me debo ver como una estúpida. Llorando sobre un completo desconocido. Pero de alguna manera me siento bien en su abrazo**__ – _Pensaba la pelinegra mientras más y más lágrimas le caían.

- _**Esto no es algo que yo hago. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?**__ - _Se preguntaba el plateado mientras apoyaba una mano sobre la cabeza de la adolescente pegándola más a su cuerpo – _**Lo que pasa es que sentí pena por ella. Eso es, pena. Lastima **__– _Lentamente, el muchacho comenzó a separarse de la colegiala para poder verle el rostro. Ella lo levantó y él pudo ver sus ojos cansados y rojizos.

Las orbitas chocolates de Lin se quedaron observando la cara de aquel quien la hirió y luego consoló. Qué ironía. Pero eso hizo que ella se preguntase cuál de los dos era realmente la persona que tenía enfrente. El frío o el amable.

-**Tengo que volver a trabajar** – Habló Sesshomaru levantándose del suelo y entrando a la tienda. Miró una vez más para atrás y vio que la muchacha seguía arrodillada en la calle pensativa, luego volteó y desapareció dentro de la florería.

- _**Ahora tengo frío**__ – _Pensó Lin? Luego alzó la cabeza al cielo y murmuró al aire: - **Y sin embargo hay un hermoso sol de primavera.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

La noche llegó y Lin no podía dejar de pensar en el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del joven de cabello plateado. Entonces, decidió levantarse de su cama para ir al pasillo y tomar algo de aire.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento, nuevamente, se encontró junto al gran ventanal a su vecino Jakotsu que llevaba puesto un camisón de seda blanco. Él se estaba pintando las uñas.

- _**Sin duda es gay**__ – _Razonó Lin observando atentamente con la delicadeza que se pasaba el pequeño pincel sobre las uñas bajo la luz de la luna.

- **¿Eh?... ¡Lin-chan, nos volvemos a ver!** – Exclamó el joven con una sonrisa - **¿Cómo estás?**

- **Bien. ¿Y tú?**

- **Yo bien, pero hay algo en tu rostro que me dice que tu no lo estás** – Habló él mientras alzaba apenas la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de ella. Luego, rápidamente la volvía a colocar sobre sus uñas.

- **¿Te parece? Debe ser el cansancio, el que empecé a ir a un colegio nuevo** – Respondió Lin mirando a través de la ventana pasar algunos autos. Por la calle donde vivía ella no había mucho tránsito.

- **No eres de este lugar, ¿Verdad?**

- **Vengo de un pueblo no muy conocido, de la prefectura de Akita** – Explicó ella apoyándose con los codos sobre el borde de la ventana.

- **¡Uy! ¡Un gran cambio debe ser venir de un pueblito a la gran ciudad de Tokyo!** – Opinó Jakotsu riéndose.

- **Sí que lo es** – Contestó Lin sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y fruncidos. De repente, escuchó sonar un teléfono.

- **¡Ay, debe ser Ban-chan!** – Exclamó el muchacho alzando sus brazos y corrió para adentro de su departamento haciendo un gracioso movimiento con las caderas. Al abrir la puerta de su casa un olor exquisito salió de allí.

- _**Este olor es igual al del día que llegué aquí y también es igual al de…**__ - _Los ojos y las cejas de Lin se arquearon bruscamente del descubrimiento que hizo la joven – _**Este olor es el mismo de las galletitas de Bankotsu-sensei… ¡Ban-chan!**_

_**- **_**Mil disculpas Lin-chan. Es que mi terroncito de azúcar me llama siempre a las once de la noche para ver como estoy. Es tan dulce** – Habló Jakotsu con sus manos al costado y apoyando su mejilla sobre ellas con una expresión de embelesamiento - **¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?**

- **Etto… puede ser** – Balbuceaba la pelinegra sin saber qué hacer con lo que se había enterado esa noche. Ella estaba segura que en la academia nadie debía saber nada sobre la sexualidad de su profesor – **Bueno, ya me dio sueño. Nos vemos. Oyasuminasai** – Dijo Lin que entró como un rayo en su departamento, cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyada en ésta - _**¡Bankotsu-sensei es gay!**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A la mañana siguiente, Lin se volvió a dirigir al Shikon Gakuen por el usual camino. Es decir, pasaría por la florería. Al alzar la vista del suelo hacia delante, pudo ver que Sesshomaru estaba colocando algunas plantas fuera del negocio. Recién estaban abriendo.

El plateado estaba muy concentrado apoyando cuidadosamente cada maceta cuando sintió que alguien lo estaba observando. Giró su cabeza y la vio a ella. En el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron, la pelinegra la desvió y sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojizas.

- **¿No me vas a agradecer lo de ayer?** – Habló en un tono sin emoción el joven.

- **¿Agradecer? ¡Tú fuiste el que me hizo llorar!** – Exclamó Lin apuntándolo con el dedo índice – **Es tu culpa que yo me haya puesto mal. Por eso, lo del abrazo no remedia nada.**

El muchacho del delantal la miró con su usual rostro inexpresivo y volvió a entrar en el local.

- _**¡Qué idiota! Yo sólo quería que me dijera perdón. ¡Es tanto pedir!**__ – _Pensó la chica. Una bocina le llamó la atención y volteó - **¿InuYasha?**

- **¡Lin, sube al auto, te llevo hasta la academia!** – Dijo el joven de cabello algo despeinado, pero que sin duda le quedaba muy bien ese look. La jovencita subió y los dos partieron hacia el Shikon Gakuen. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, InuYasha habló: - **¿Qué hacías en la florería del estúpido de mi medio hermano?**

- **¡¿Tu medio hermano es Sesshomaru? Con razón el parecido…**

- **No te puedes imaginar el odio que siento hacia él, como él hacia mi** – Explicó el plateado mientras buscaba lugar en donde estacionar. El viaje no duró mucho ya que de la florería al colegio nada más había seis cuadras.

- **¿No viven juntos?** – Preguntó la pelinegra mientras se bajaba del auto.

- **Keh, ya no. El sábado que te conocí se mudó a no sé dónde. Lo que pasa es que discutió con papá y bueno… no sé exactamente lo que pasó **– De repente, sonó el celular de InuYasha.

- **¡Hola Lin! ¡Hola InuYasha! **– Exclamó Kagome al verlos y se dirigió a ellos.

- **Hola, ¿Cómo estás?** – Preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa.

- **Bien… ¡Dije hola InuYasha! **– Exclamó nuevamente la negriazulina que no se había percatado que el plateado estaba hablando por su móvil.

- **¿Qué? No te escuché porque la idiota de tu hermana me gritó** – Dijo el chico mirando a la idiota con el ceño fruncido - **¿Qué? ¿Qué no le diga idiota? Kikyo, eres demasiado buena.**

Kagome puso una expresión seria que lentamente se fue tornando en una triste y llena de celos. Entonces, tomó del brazo a la chica que se encontraba a su lado y la llevó con ella al interior de la academia.

- **¿No tendríamos que esperar a InuYasha? **– Preguntó Lin algo preocupada por la muchacha que la llevaba casi en el aire.

- **No, porque está MUY OCUPADO hablando con su noviecita** – Habló en un tono fuerte.

- **Espera. ¿A ti te gusta InuYasha?**

- **¿Qué?**- Murmuró la negriazulina soltando el brazo de Lin – **Perdón…** - Al decir eso con una voz temblorosa se fue corriendo al interior del colegio.

- **¡Kagome!** – Estiró su brazo la joven inquietada al ver que Kagome se había ido con lágrimas en los ojos – _**Ella gusta del novio de su hermana. Me pregunto si InuYasha se habrá dado cuenta.**_

Las primeras horas de clase pasaron y llegó el recreo. Sin embargo, Kagome no se presentó en esos módulos.

- **Oye Lin, ¿Qué le pasó a Kagome? No estuvo en toda la clase**– Preguntó InuYasha mientras se paraba de su pupitre.

- **No sé. Me parece que le dolía la panza** – Mintió Lin ya que ella creía saber la verdadera razón. Luego, se retiró del aula para ir al baño de mujeres.

Al llegar a éste, escuchó sollozos que venían de una de las siete puertas que había adentro de ese espacio. La pelinegra golpeó en la que el llanto era más fuerte. Nadie respondió. Entonces, la joven quiso abrir la puerta, pero estaba trabada. Volvió a golpear.

- **Yo sé que estás ahí** – Habló mientras trataba de abrir la puerta.

- **No, no estoy aquí.**

- **Sí, claro. Escúchame, perdón si lo que te dije te molestó. No lo hice con esa intención** – Explicó Lin con un tono preocupado.

- **No, no me molestó. O tal vez un poco. Lo que pasa es que lo que dijiste es verdad** – Respondió la negriazulina mientras abría la puerta y encaraba a su amiga.

- **Me lo imaginé** – Dijo Lin con una sonrisa penosa – **Debe ser feo gustar del novio de tu hermana, ¿No?** – La adolescente apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su amiga.

- **¿Feo? ¡Feísimo diría yo!** – Exclamó Kagome secándose su rostro con las manos – **Hace dos putos años que están juntos. Yo me siento tan mal. Me siento tan mala al querer que se separen** – Hablaba la chica con angustia - **¿Soy mala Lin?**

- **¡Obviamente que no!** – Le refutó enseguida la pelinegra – **Yo creo que es normal que te sientas así. Vamos, vayamos a comprar algo para tomar a la cafetería.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A la salida del colegio, luego de despedirse de sus amigos, Lin se dirigía tranquilamente a su casa. Sin embargo, desde atrás sintió un temblor y al voltear un montón de chicas pasaron empujándola. Las colegialas parecían desesperadas por llegar algún lugar.

- **¡Apúrate Eri que quiero ver a ese bombón!** – Exclamó una.

- ¡**Yo también Ayumi! Voy a tardar horas y horas para elegir una planta. Todo para poder estar cerca de él el mayor tiempo posible **– Río otra.

- _**No me digas que todas van a ver a ese cretino**__ – _Se decía la adolescente con un rostro indignado mientras le caía una gotita de sudor por la frente.

Al llegar a donde estaba el local de flores, Lin comprobó que su teoría era cierta. Había un montón de muchachas esperando afuera del local para ser atendidas por el joven de cabellera plateada. Era algo increíble.

- **¡Lin! **– Gritó una de las colegialas al reconocerla - **¿Tú también vienes para ver a este bombón?** – Preguntó Yura mientras se rozaba los labios con su lengua.

- **¿Yo? Naah. No me interesa.**

- **Eso debe ser porque no lo viste. Yo lo acabo de ver recién y está para comérselo** – Hablaba la de la cinta mientras ponía sus manos sobre el pecho y se mordía su labio inferior.

Repentinamente, Sesshomaru salió del local para preguntar quién seguía, pero identificó enseguida a la joven de cabellos negros y ojos chocolates. Entonces, sonrió seductoramente y alzó un dedo que la señaló a ella.

- **¿Yo? Pero yo no estoy para comprar** – Y cuando la pelinegra tenía pensado irse, él la tomó de la mano - **¿Qué haces?**

-**Tú ****sigues. Así que ven conmigo** – Dictaminó el plateado con una voz que les quitó miles de suspiros a las adolescentes que se encontraban alrededor de ellos.

- **Pero yo no…** - No pudo terminar de armar la frase ya que la metió en el negocio.

- **¡Qué injusto! ¡Una pobrecita de un pueblo perdido tiene más suerte que yo!** – Bufó Yura cruzándose de brazos.

Dentro del local, la jovencita de cabello negro se zafó bruscamente de la mano fuerte de Sesshomaru. Éste se dio vuelta y la observaba con un rostro sin emoción, ella en cambio lo observaba con rabia.

- **Elige alguna planta** – Habló él mirando para el estante donde se encontraban éstas.

- **Yo no venía a comparar. No traje dinero. Con permiso** – Dijo Lin, pero no se pudo retirar de la tienda ya que sintió una mano en su hombro.

- **Espera. Te regalo una** – Cuando dijo aquella frase, la muchacha se lo quedó contemplando sorprendida.

- _**¿Por qué actúa de esta manera? ¿Será una buena persona en realidad?**__ – _Trataba de indagar la chica.

Sesshomaru estaba observando atentamente las plantas y cada tanto volvía su vista a ella. Luego, comenzó a caminar un poco, siempre mirando en los estantes con la mercadería, hasta que dio con una planta. Una con numerosos hojas gruesas verde oscuro. Las flores que salían de un delicado tallo eran color rojo escarlata.

- **¿Una planta de anturio?** – Preguntó Lin al recibir la maceta en sus manos.

- **¿Sabes el nombre?** – Cuestionó el plateado con una ceja levantada. La mayoría de los clientes no solían tener idea de lo que compraban – **Espero que aceptes salir conmigo alguna noche.**

- **¡¿Qué?** – Exclamó la muchacha, luego comprendió – _**Claro, se quería hacer el bueno para poder seducirme… Conmigo no lo va a lograr. ¡Yo no soy como las demás mujeres! ¡Encima me da una anturio**__!- _Gritaba en su interior Lin mientras le devolvía la maceta – **Gracias, pero no la quiero.**

Nuevamente, el joven se quedó sin habla. ¿Cómo podía ser que una mujer no quedará encantada con tal acto? Sin duda, esa era una chica especial. Era un reto.

- _**Con que se hace la difícil. Pero a mí no me importa eso**__ – _Pensaba Sesshomaru mientras volvía a poner la planta en su lugar – _**Vas a ver Lin, que al final vas a caer igual que todas las mujeres.**_

El plateado volvió a dirigir su mirada ámbar a las plantas. Buscó la que le quiso obsequiar a la muchacha y sonrió burlonamente. La que Sesshomaru deseó regalar tenía un significado: sexualidad ardiente. Esa era la que siempre regalaba a las mujeres. Por supuesto que ninguna lo sabía, pero parecía que Lin si lo sabía.

**Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Los que fuimos nosotros**  
**Capítulo 4**

Una semana transcurrió desde la llegada de Lin a Tokyo. Todos los días ella pasaba por la florería y por lo general se encontraba a Sesshomaru en la puerta, regando o acomodando. La pelinegra lo trataba de ignorar, pero él siempre saludaba. Por lo tanto, si ella no le devolvía el saludo hubiese quedado como una maleducada.

- _**Ahí está**__ – _Pensó la adolescente con sus ojos entrecerrados despectivamente.

- **Hola Lin **– Saludó él dejando de regar las plantas.

- **Hola** – Respondió secamente.

- **¿Sabes Lin? Me quedé con una duda de lo de la semana pasada** – Habló el joven que esperaba que la muchacha parase de caminar para escucharlo. Así lo hizo.

- **¿Cuál duda?** – Preguntó ella dándose vuelta para verle el rostro al plateado.

-**Tú ****sabías el significado de esa flor, ¿Verdad?**

- **Sí. Y estoy seguro que tu no me la diste porque sí. Tú sabías muy bien lo que me dabas** – Dijo la adolescente en un tono fuerte.

- **¿Tanto te molestó? **– Cuestionó Sesshomaru acercándose a la chica – **No me puedes negar que el sexo es una de las mejores cosas que hay en este mundo** – Al decir eso, el joven tomó por el mentón a Lin y acercó su rostro tanto al de ella que nada más había milímetros separándolos.

La pelinegra se había quedado sin habla. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Al entrar en contacto con la cálida mano del plateado ella sintió un ardor en donde la estaba tocando. Un ardor especial que hacía desear que la tocara más y no sólo donde lo hacía.

- _**Quiere jugar contigo… No te dejes llevar**__ – _Pensó Lin mientras quitaba la mano del muchacho de su mentón – **Voy a llegar tarde al colegio.**

Sesshomaru se la quedó observando con una sonrisa engreída. Él sabía que al final de cuentas, era humana. Tenía que tener necesidades y él se las iba a hacer necesitar costara lo que costara.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Debido a que era lunes, había literatura en las primeras horas de tercera año del Shikon Gakuen. Es decir, había clases con Bankotsu-sensei. Cada vez que Lin lo miraba recordaba a Jakotsu y luego se le venía a la mente una imagen de ellos dos besándose apasionadamente. La verdad, la muchacha jamás se lo hubiera imaginado ya que su profesor parecía muy duro. Además, tenía mucha popularidad entre las jóvenes.

- _**Ah… si todas supieran la verdad**__ – _Pensó la muchacha suspirando.

- **¿Qué te pasa Lin? Últimamente suspiras mucho** – Preguntó Kagome en voz baja para que su profesor no se diese cuenta que hablaban - **¡Ya sé! ¡Te gusta el sensei!** – La miró la chica con ojos picarones.

- **¡No!** – Murmuró la pelinegra exaltada – **No es mi tipo.**

- **Jaja, está bien. Te creo. A mí tampoco me gusta, pero no sabes cuantas de aquí mueren por él** – Se río la negriazulina – **Imagínate si a él le gustara alguna compañera nuestra y empezaran a salir a escondidas… ¡Kya! **

- **¡Higurashi, silencio!**

- _**Yo creo que si llegara a salir con alguien del aula, sería un chico**__ – _Pensó Lin con una gotita cayendo por su frente.

La campana que anunciaba el recreo tocó.

- **Oye Lin, ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros a los videojuegos después de clase?** – Preguntó Kagome mientras guardaba un libro en la mochila.

- **¡Genial, ven con nosotros Lin!¡Así ves como le ganó a ella!** – Se río InuYasha.

- **¡La última vez gané yo! De milagro, pero gané yo** - Sonrió la negriazulina empujándolo cariñosamente.

- **Como tú dijiste fue un milagro. Así que dudo que se vuelva a repetir porque yo soy el mejor** – Habló el plateado poniéndose el puño cerrado en el pecho como orgulloso. Después se echó a reír mientras miraba a su amiga y ella lo miraba a él también riendo.

- **Gracias, pero no. Tengo algo que hacer a la tarde** – Mintió Lin? La muchacha en realidad quería que su compañera pasara lindos momentos con el que parecía ser un amor imposible.

La campana volvió a sonar y otra clase comenzó.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Cuando llegaron las siete y media de la tarde, la florería ya estaba cerrada. El único que quedaba en el local era Sesshomaru, ya que él vivía en una pequeña habitación que quedaba atrás del negocio. Al lado de ésta había un baño.

Sin embargo, el plateado no se encontraba allí, él estaba esperando a alguien en la puerta. Entonces, oyó unos tacones que se acercaban cada vez más y más. Giró su cabeza y vio a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro atado a un rodete. Ojos escarlata al igual que sus labios pintados. Tenía una falda de mezclilla muy corta y una blusa de mangas caídas por los hombros. El joven no se esforzó en saludarla. La tomó de la mano y los dos se dirigieron a la pequeña habitación.

Luego de varios minutos.

- **¡Sí! ¡Más! ¡Más fuerte!** – Gritaba la mujer de ojos escarlata debajo del sudoroso y desnudo cuerpo de Sesshomaru. Ella tenía sus manos en la espalda de él y cada vez que el joven volvía a meter su miembro dentro de ella, la ojiescarlata hacia presión con sus uñas en el dorso.

Mientras Kagura gritaba del placer, el muchacho metía y sacaba su miembro dentro de la intimidad de ella. Él tenía su cabeza apoyada en la almohada y no emitía ni un sonido. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y al abrirlos vio el negro cabello de Kagura esparcido. Por alguna extraña razón, recordó a Lin? Es así que levantó su cabeza, miró a la joven debajo de él y se imaginó en vez de ojos escarlata, ojos chocolate y aumentó sus embestidas.

- _¿__**Quién se cree esa chiquilla? Se hace la difícil, eh. A mí nadie me rechaza. ¡Nadie! ¡Ya va a ver esa nena de preparatoria!**__ – _Pensó Sesshomaru acabando segundos después que Kagura.

- **Impresionante** – Murmuró la mujer tratando de respirar mientras el plateado se sentaba en la cama. Ella se fijó en su reloj y preguntó: - **¿Qué tal si salimos a comer?**

- **No tengo dinero. **

- **Yo te invito** – Sonrió la joven abrazándolo desde atrás.

- **¿Cómo me va a invitar una mujer?** – Replicó él quitando los brazos de la ojiescarlata.

- **¿Cómo me va a invitar una mujer? Discúlpame, pero no te hagas el caballero cuando me llamaste específicamente para tener sexo. Me debes una **– Lo miró al plateado con mirada libidinosa. Éste finalmente aceptó.

Sesshomaru, esa noche tendría otras de esas aburridas cenas con Kagura.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Cerca de la medianoche, Lin salió de su departamento para ver si estaba su simpático vecino. Allí estaba él, contemplando la luna.

- **¿Te quedas siempre hasta tarde aquí afuera? **– Preguntó la pelinegra acercándose al joven.

- **Sí. Es que así me inspiró para hacer ropa.**

- **¿Ropa? ¿A qué te dedicas?**

- **Por ahora soy vendedor en una casa de ropa. Pero estudió diseño de indumentaria** – Respondió Jakotsu sonriendo.

- **Uaauu. Debe ser re lindo saber hacer esas cosas** – Comentó Lin mirándolo impresionada.

- **¡Es súper lindo!** – Dijo el joven con una voz aguda y emocionada – **Si quieres, te puedo diseñar alguna.**

- **¿En serio? ¡Me encantaría! **– Contestó ella sonriendo y mostrando los dientes. Lin hizo algún movimiento que provocó que uno de los aretes que solía usar, se le saliesen de la oreja cayendo por la ventana - **¡No! ¡Mi arete!** – Y fue en busca de éste.

- **Lin-chan espe…** – Jakotsu no pudo terminar la frase ya que su amiga había desaparecido de su vista – _**Espero que haya bajado sabiendo que nada más tenía un corto camisón**__ – _Pensó con una mano apoyada en su mejilla y parpadeando.

Sesshomaru tenía olor a alcohol, le dolía la cabeza. El alcohol, el Sake. Por eso odiaba salir con Kagura, porque él se aburría y para poder hacer más amena la cena Sesshomaru tomaba cantidades de esta bebida que te podía hacer más feliz, triste o atrevido, aunque él ya era lo suficientemente sin ella.

A lo lejos vio una mujer con pocas prendas sobre ella. Inmediatamente supo que era Lin y por eso decidió acercarse a saludarla, o más bien a molestarla.

- **Hola **– Habló con su típico tono frío.

Lin se quedó congelada al verlo frente a ella. Aunque no estaba como siempre, sus ojos se notaban un poco idos. Cuando la muchacha se percató que llevaba un camisón sumamente corto y escotado, se tapó y comenzó a dar pasos para atrás.

- **No te tapes que eres hermosa** – Murmuró el plateado aproximándose mucho más a ella a tal punto de acorralarla contra la pared del edificio de la muchacha. Puso su rostro cerca del cuello de una asustadiza Lin y aspiró el aroma a flores silvestres que tenía – **Exquisito, exquisito…**

- **¡Para! ¡Estás borracho!** – Murmuró la chica exaltada – _**Si ya es un aprovechador sobrio no me quiero imaginar lo que puede llegar hacerme ebrio**__– _Pensaba aterrada mientras sentía la nariz del joven tocar de una manera suave y agradable su piel. Ella comenzó a sentir el mismo calor entre sus piernas que jamás alguien se lo hizo sentir. Inconscientemente, colocó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Sesshomaru para acercarlo más a ella y en ese momento, el plateado se desmayó.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Lin tomaba un té sentada sobre el sillón que era parte del comedor que también incluía la cocina. De repente siente el crujido de su cama. Sesshomaru había despertado.

Lentamente, el joven de cabellera plateada se dirigió hacía un lugar donde había luz. Él tenía su mano sobre la cabeza debido a que ésta le dolía bastante. Al llegar allí giró su rostro y la vio a Lin en un sillón no muy largo. Ella estaba tomando algo.

- _**¿Qué me pasó?¿Me habré desmayado?**__ – _Pensaba el muchacho ya sentándose en el sofá junto a la chica.

- **Oyahou** – La pelinegra no obtuvo respuesta. Suspiró y dijo: - **¿Quieres algo para tomar?** – El silencio seguía. Ella decidió ignorarlo y fue a servirse otro poco de té.

- **¿Por qué me trajiste a tu casa?** – Preguntó Sesshomaru con su mirada fija a la baja mesa que había delante de él.

- **Ayer pasaste por mi casa ebrio y te desmayaste encima mío** – Respondió la adolescente volviendo al sillón.

- **Después de lo que pasó la primera vez que nos vimos y lo de la planta… ¿Tú me ayudaste?** – La pelinegra asintió - **¿Por qué?**

- **No sé. Encima, ayer también te quisiste sobrepasar conmigo, pero estabas borracho, así que no lo voy a tener en cuenta** – Explicó ella mirándolo de reojo y con una pequeña sonrisa, pero que no le llegaba a los ojos. En eso, él volteó hacia ella.

- **Pero me puedo seguir sobrepasando igual** – Habló el plateado acercándose con su rostro inexpresivo, pero que en sus ojos se podía ver pequeños destellos de deseo.

Ella al tenerlo tan cerca, decidió levantarse de donde estaba y se fue a su habitación dejándolo solo.

- **No deberías estar en el colegio** – Cuestionó el joven yendo también a su cuarto.

**- No podía dejar a alguien desconocido solo en mi casa. Llamé a una amiga y le dije que estaba enferma** – Dijo Lin mientras hacía su cama.

- **Ya veo…** - Murmuró el muchacho y se quedó contemplando como la adolescente hacía la cama, o mejor dicho sus firmes muslos que se dejaban ver cada vez que ella se agachaba. Luego desvió su vista para el suelo y decidió retirarse sin decir una palabra.

Cuando Lin escuchó el ruido de la puerta, fue corriendo hasta ésta y se encontró con que Sesshomaru había abandonado el departamento sin decirle una palabra.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Totosai estaba, sobre el mostrador, descifrando un crucigrama para pasar el tiempo mientras no había clientes. Sesshomaru, en cambio barría el local aunque no parecía muy concentrado en la acción que realizaba. El oír a alguien entrar al negocio hizo que dejara de barrer para atender.

- **Hola** – Habló Lin con algo entre sus manos. Sesshomaru no respondió y se la quedó observando – **Toma, te traje tu billetera, la olvidaste en mi casa** – El joven la tomó en sus manos y se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos que tenía el delantal – **Me voy, con permiso** – Se inclinó tan sólo un poco la muchacha despidiéndose de Totosai.

- **Ahh… ¿Otra noche de pasión ayer a la noche?** – Preguntó el anciano mientras veía retirarse a la chica.

- **No hice nada en la casa de ella.**

- **Mira tú, no hiciste nada en la… ¡¿Qué no hiciste nada? ¡¿Estás jugando o qué?**

- **Es extraña, no cayó con las típicas cosas que las mujeres caen. Me pregunto si será mujer o en realidad es un travesti** – Se cuestionó Sesshomaru llevándose su mano al mentón.

- **Era hora en que llegara una así** – Suspiró el viejo. Repentinamente, el teléfono sonó - **¿Sí? Florería Midoriko… ¡Ahh, Taisho-san!... ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Ya le aviso señor.**

- **¿Qué quería ese imbécil?** – Preguntó el plateado con un tono desagradable sabiendo que era su padre el que acababa de llamar.

- **Tu hermano** – El joven lo miró levantando la ceja – **Perdón, tu medio hermano sufrió un accidente con el auto al salir del colegio.**

**Continuará…**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Los que fuimos nosotros**

**Capítulo 5**

Lin se desplomó en su pupitre y suspiró. Cerró los ojos ya que quería descansar tan sólo un poco antes de que la clase de biología comenzara. En eso, entró Kagome muy alterada.

- **¡Lin! ¿No te llegó mi mensaje a tu celular ayer?** – Preguntó la negriazulina apoyando sus manos bruscamente en el banco de ella. La joven negó - **¡¿No? ¡Lo que pasa es que InuYasha sufrió un accidente!**

- **¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cuándo?**

- **Ayer en la tarde** – Respondió Kagome con sus manos en el pecho. Se notaba que se encontraba muy preocupada.

- **¿Cómo está? **

- **No sé. Hoy se iba a ser algunas radiografías al hospital. Pero después volvía a la casa. ¿Qué te parece si lo vamos a visitar?** – Preguntó la negriazulina acercando un poco su rostro al de su amiga.

- **Por supuesto** – Contestó Lin seriamente y preocupada por el estado en que podría llegar a estar InuYasha. Aunque seguramente, su preocupación no se podía comparar con la de Kagome.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

En una gran habitación, pintada de un tono beish, había una gran cama de dos plaza en la que estaba un muchacho cambiando los canales de su plasma. Él parecía algo enojado, ya que tenía su entrecejo a medio fruncir y sus labios no llegaban a arquearse para abajo.

- ** InuYasha -san, hay dos chicas que lo quieren ver** – Informó una de las mucamas luego de tocar la puerta.

- **Deja que pasen** – Respondió con un tono aburrido.

- **¡InuYasha! ¿Estás bien?** – Corrió Kagome enseguida a la cama de su amigo.

- **Keh, claro. Tuve suerte que llevaba el cinturón. Lo único es que me fracturé la mano izquierda **– Mostró el yeso –** Igual, sólo lo tengo que usar dos semanas** – Sonrió el joven engreídamente.

- **¡Eres un tonto! ¡Tú estás tan tranquilo! ¿Sabes cómo estaba yo? Me podrías haber llamado para decirme que estabas bien** – Lo regañó la negriazulina.

- **¿Te puedes tranquilizar? Además, ¿Por qué te tendría que haber llamado?** – Preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

- **Porque me importas** – Murmuró la muchacha mirando para un costado.

Un silencio se produjo. Uno tenso. Lin que se encontraba detrás de Kagome se sentía, de alguna manera, demás en esa conversación. El silencio se mantuvo unos cuantos minutos hasta que la pelinegra se hartó.

- **Me alegro que estés bien** – Sonrió Lin apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Kagome – **Hoy te salvaste de una aburrida y larga clase de química.**

- **Que bueno** – Dijo InuYasha desperezándose con el único brazo movible que tenía. Luego, miró su yeso y se le ocurrió una idea. Se levantó de la cama e hizo que sus dos compañeras se sonrojaran ya que nada más llevaba puesto un boxer amarillo gastado - **¿Por qué no me firman mi yeso?** – Ofreció él mostrando un marcador negro.

- **Claro** – Respondieron las chicas al unísono.

Luego de que cada uno le firmará, Lin se disculpó porque se tenía que ir, dejando a InuYasha y Kagome a solas.

- **¿Vino alguien más a visitarte?** – Preguntó la negriazulina sentándose en la cama

- **No. ¿Crees que el cretino de Sesshomaru va a venir?** – La joven, con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa negó con la cabeza – **Exacto y eso que papá lo llamó. Pero yo no le importó a ese idiota. Después, Miroku y Sango vuelven de su viaje la semana que viene y Kikyo recién vuelve en Agosto.**

- _**Onee-san**__ – _Pensó Kagome con algo de celos, pero trató de quitarse esos sentimientos y le sonrió a su amigo: - **Menos mal que estás bien. Me hubiera puesto muy mal si de verdad te hubiera pasado algo.**

InuYasha, con la mano que no tenía enyesada, tapó la mano de Kagome y luego la apretó a penas sonriéndole. La adolescente la levantó para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Se quedaron contemplándose mutuamente y lentamente la negriazulina se fue acercando a los labios del plateado. Éste nada más la miraba fijo y no hacía ningún tipo de movimiento, repentinamente, su mirada bajo a los labios de ella. Cuando estaban a milímetros de los labios de cada uno, Kagome comenzó a llorar.

- **InuYasha… tu me gustas… no, mentira, yo te amo** – Lloriqueaba la chica apoyándose en el torso desnudo de su amigo – **Desde que me diste mi primer beso. Ese beso que no los dimos para probar que se sentía. Desde ese momento me empezaste a gustar y después me terminé enamorando… pero Kikyo también y yo sabía que no podía competir contra ella. Y mira, ustedes están juntos hace dos años…**

El plateado no hablaba, tan sólo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven y comenzó a sobársela.

- **¡InuYasha di algo!** – Exclamó ella hundida en el pecho del muchacho - **¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡No me importa saber que tú prefieres a mi hermana! Yo ya me acostumbre a ser de tu amiga y lo voy a seguir siendo por siempre, aunque también te amé** – Lloraba y lo abrazaba con fuerza. De repente, el chico tomó su mentón y la hizo mirar para arriba. En segundos sus labios estaban unidos.

Kagome tomó con sus manos el rostro de InuYasha y profundizó el beso. Él pasó su mano por la nuca de ella. El beso era frenéticamente dulce. Las manos de la negriazulina dejaron el rostro del joven y pasaron a su pecho. Las de él, luego subían y bajaban por la espalda de ella.

- **Kagome…** - Murmuró InuYasha separándose de los labios de la muchacha – **Yo… Kikyo… a mí en realidad, al principio yo estaba enamorado de ti…** - Confesó el plateado mirando para un costado con un rostro sombrío.

- **¿Qué? ¿Y por qué estás con mi hermana?** – Preguntó Kagome como decepcionada.

- **Cuando teníamos trece años y nos dimos nuestro primer beso yo saltaba de alegría porque yo estaba enamorado de ti desde hacía mucho. Pero siempre lo oculté y pretendí quererte nada más como amigo. Pero tu hermana siempre fue muy atenta conmigo y me di cuenta que ella gustaba de mí. Entonces, cuando entramos a primer año de secundaria, ella fue la que se me declaró** – Explicaba InuYasha seriamente. La negriazulina jamás supo esa parte de la historia y se lo quedó observando atentamente – **Yo no sabía qué hacer, yo la quería a Kikyo y me parecía linda, pero yo estaba enamorado de ti… Pero escuché que Hoyo estaba interesado en tiy tu no sabías que hacer. Pensé que te gustaba y me dolió mucho eso, por eso decidí empezar a salir con Kikyo.**

- **¿Tú no estás enamorado de mi hermana?**

- **Al principio no. Pero el tiempo fue pasando y me terminé enamorando. Tanto que me entregué por completo a ella. Se podría decir que fue mi segundo amor. Pero como un día cualquiera me enamoré de tu hermana, otro me volví a enamorar de ti y volviste a atormentarme.**

- **¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora con esto?** – Preguntó la chica preocupada por su hermana mayor.

- **No se puede hacer nada, esto es lo que sentimos** – Exclamó el plateado tomando la mano de Kagome – **Yo te amo y tu a mí. Eso no puede ser malo.**

- **Pero Kikyo… Vamos a tener que hablarlo** – InuYasha asintió ante el comentario de la negriazulina – **Entonces hasta que no venga mi hermana vamos a actuar como antes, ¿Verdad?** – Cuestionó la adolescente con una sonrisa angustiada.

- **Yo no creo poder aguantar sin darte un beso** – Confesó el plateado mientras apretaba más su mano con la de ella – **Será nuestro secreto. Cuando vuelva Kikyo va a haber que hablarlo. Y pasé lo que pasé, quiero que sepas que yo te amo **– Habló InuYasha abrazándola.

- **Esta bien** – Murmuró Kagome cerrando los ojos sobre el pecho de su amante.

Ese día fue uno feliz y triste para los dos jóvenes enamorados. Estaban felices porque se amaban mutuamente, pero no podían dejar de sentir algo de pena en su corazón por su querida Kikyo.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Otro día pasó y Lin se dirigía a la academia. Pasó por la florería como de costumbre, pero en vez de seguir de largo, dejó de caminar y se quedó observando el interior de ésta. Estaba repleta de colores que se mezclaba con el verde de las plantas. Ella amaba las flores y de no ser por tener desafortunados encuentros con el empleado de allí, ella hubiera estado visitándola siempre y de vez en cuando comprando alguna.

- _**Tengo que entrar, sólo un minuto**__ – _Pensó la pelinegra adentrándose en el local_. _

La tienda era bastante ancha, pero más bien larga. Tenía tres estantes, uno en cada pared y otro en el medio. Había flores de todas partes del mundo. Los ojos de Lin brillaban de la alegría. Estaba tan embobada que no se dio cuenta que llegó hasta el final del negocio donde parecía haber dos puertas. Abrió una y se encontró con una pequeña habitación que parecía ocupada por alguien. Repentinamente, la puerta se cerró.

- **¡Kya!** – Gritó la chica asustada y al voltear se encontró con ojos de color ámbar - **¿Sesshomaru?**

- **¿Quién te dio permiso para entrar aquí a dentro?** – Preguntó él levantando una ceja.

- **Perdón, perdón, de verdad** - Se disculpó ella levantando la mano en forma de disculpa – **Pensé que no había nadie. Además tampoco vi a Totosai-san.**

- **Hoy me encargo yo del negocio** – Respondió fríamente mientras apoyaba su mano en el picaporte para poder abrir la puerta, pero por alguna extraña razón, ésta no se abrió - **¿Qué? No se abre.**

- **¡¿Cómo que no se abre?** – Exclamó Lin muy nerviosa. Ella veía la fuerza que intentaba hacer el joven para que la puerta se abriese, pero no lo hacía – _**No puede ser…Yo encerrada en una habitación con este tipo.**_

- **¡¿Por qué?** – Gritó Sesshomaru frustrado dando un golpe a la puerta – **Parece que hoy vas a faltar al colegio.**

- **No lo puedo creer** – Dijo la pelinegra como desvaneciéndose mientras se sentaba en la cama. En un momento, la muchacha levantó su vista a un pequeño estante que había pegado a la pared y vio muchos libros sobre bosques, selvas y flores – **Uaaauuu, te gusta mucho la naturaleza, ¿No? **

- **Sí, pero lo que más me gustan son las flores** – Explicó el plateado en ese tono sin emoción.

- **A mí también me gustan mucho** – Comentó la muchacha tomando un libro y empezó a hojearlo. Luego, Sesshomaru se sentó a su lado.

- **¿Ves esto de aquí?** - Cuestionó el plateado señalando la foto de un jardín que parecía arcaico – **Eso es un típico jardín árabe y si miras…** - Comenzó a explicarle sobre algunas cosas de jardinería que él había aprendido por leer ese tipo de libros.

- **¡Sabes mucho de jardinería!** – Exclamó la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – **Es fascinante todo lo que me contaste. Creo que voy a venir aquí más seguido para que me cuentes más.**

- **Es la primera vez desde que te conozco que me sonríes de esa manera** – Comentó Sesshomaru mirándola atentamente con sus fríos ojos.

- **Antes no te sonreía porque no decías nada que me hiciera hacer eso** – Explicó Lin viéndolo de reojo con una gota en la frente. El muchacho no respondió.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, Lin bostezó.

- **Si tienes sueño acuéstate **– Dijo Sesshomaru parándose de su cama para guardar el libro. Cuando se dio vuelta y giró vio a la adolescente profundamente dormida. Sin que se percatara se le esbozó una sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentó al lado de ella y contemplo su rostro, su suave y delicado rostro. Lentamente, a él también le comenzaron a pesar sus ojos y decidió acostarse junto a ella. Debido a que era una cama de una plaza, se tuvo que acurrucar lo más cerca de la joven para no caerse. Su frente quedó pegada a la de ella. Hizo un movimiento que pareció despertarla.

- **¿Sesshomaru**? – Murmuró Lin dormida. Un minuto pasó para que se diese cuenta que tenía a centímetros dos orbitas doradas mirándola - **¡¿Qué haces?**

- **Shh. Tranquila. Tengo sueño. No te voy a hacer nada** – Contestó el plateado cerrando los ojos.

Ella se quedó observando ese rostro inexpresivo por un rato y sonrió. Ese día había visto que los dos tenían algo en común: su amor por las flores. La pelinegra se acostó nuevamente y pegó su frente con la de él. El joven volvió a abrir los ojos y quiso llevar una mano al rostro de la chica, pero no pudo porque la mano de ésta lo detuvo y la volvió a apoyar en la cama.

- _**Sí que es especial**__ – _Pensó Sesshomaru volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

Pasaron horas y horas. El dúo seguía profundamente dormido. Debido a que Sesshomaru no había cerrado la florería, fuera y dentro de ésta había un montón de chicas buscando al vendedor seductor, pero no lo encontraban por ninguna parte.

- **InuYasha, Mira. La florería donde trabaja tu hermano está repleta. Tienemucho éxito** – Comentó Kagome impresionada.

- **Keh, sólo tuvo suerte** – Comentó InuYasha mientras se acomodaba el pelo con la única mano movible que tenía – **Vamos a molestarlo un rato** – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Cuando entraron en el local escucharon que las chicas no encontraban a su hermano. InuYasha y Kagome se intercambiaron miradas incrédulas y decidieron investigar. Finalmente, los dos vieron dos puertas al final del negocio. Fueron hasta ella y la abrieron.

- **¡¿Lin y Sesshomaru?** – Exclamó InuYasha señalándolos con un dedo tembloroso.

- **¡Lin! ¡¿Qué haces ahí? Faltaste al colegio para estar con…** - En eso, tanto la negriazulina como el plateado se miraron con rostros totalmente sorprendidos.

- **¡Ahhh! ¡Tuvieron sexoo!**

Tanto Lin y Sesshomaru seguían profundamente dormidos. Sin duda no iba a ser agradable despertarse

**Continuará…**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Los que fuimos nosotros**

**Capítulo 6**

Tanto Kagome como InuYasha tenían sus ojos como dos grandes esferas. Estaban impactados. Al plateado no le extrañaba que su hermano se acostara con chicas, pero de Lin? No se la imaginaba de esa manera.

Sesshomaru fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos y sintió que había alguien en la habitación a parte de Lin? Entonces, se sentó y giró su cabeza para encontrarse a una de las personas más odiadas por él: su medio hermano menor. Se levantó dirigiéndose al chico que lo apuntaba con un dedo, lo tomó de su uniforme elevándolo a penas y luego miró con sus fríos ojos ámbares a los de su hermano.

- **¿Qué haces aquí?** – Preguntó.

- **Su…Suéltame** – Trataba de articular InuYasha mientras intentaba pegarle una patada, pero no podía.

- **¡Suéltalo Sesshomaru! **– Exclamó Kagome, pero el mayor de los muchachos la miró con una mirada tan amenazante que ella se calló y dio unos pasos atrás del miedo.

- **No quiero que vuelvas** – Ordenó el joven soltando al adolescente.

- **¿Se puede saber que le hiciste a Lin? ¿La sedujiste y te revolcaste con ella?** – Preguntó InuYasha desagradablemente – **Keh, eres una mierda.**

- **¿Tengo aspecto de acabar de tener relaciones?** – Ninguno de los colegiales respondieron - **¿Ella tiene aspecto?** – Otro silencio más – **Entonces es obvio que no hubo acción.**

En eso, Lin comenzó a desperezarse en la cama y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con un techo desconocido. Parpadeó un par de veces y recordó que había ido a la florería y… se había quedado dormida junto a Sesshomaru. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- **Te despertaste** – Oyó una voz sin emoción la pelinegra y cuando se sentó en la cama vio a InuYasha y Kagome.

- **¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?**

- **¿Faltaste para venir aquí?** – Preguntó Kagome con un rostro serio.

- **¡Kagome no es lo que tú crees, nos quedamos encerrados. Se los juro!** – Exclamó la muchacha gesticulando con las manos.

- **Ahora entiendo porque me costaba abrir la puerta** – Razonó InuYasha poniéndose la mano debajo del mentón. Los dos jóvenes que acababan de entrar en la habitación se miraron y comprendieron que los acusaron injustamente.

- **Perdón Lin **– Se agachó un poco la negriazulina con la cabeza elevada viendo a su amiga quien le sonreía como diciendo: Esta todo bien. - **¿No te vas a disculpar?**

- **Keh, con Lin nada más** – Se cruzó de brazos el chico de cabellera plateada mirando para otro lado con el ceño fruncido – **Ya me canse de estar aquí. Vamos** – Habló InuYasha cortantemente y se fue seguido por Kagome.

- **Permiso** – Murmuró Lin y se retiró en busca de sus amigos.

Sesshomaru no dijo ni una palabra, sólo se quedó viendo como ella desparecía de la tienda repleta de adolescentes que lo buscaban. Giró su rostro para la cama y se dio cuenta que disfrutó de la compañía de esa muchacha llamada Lin? Sin tener sexo, sin tocarse. Tan sólo estando a su lado.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Cuando la campana del Shikon Gakuen sonó, los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de allí. En las rejas que tapaban al establecimiento había dos personas apoyadas en éstas que parecían estar esperando a alguien. Una de ellas era una mujer de largo cabello castaño oscuro atado a una cola. Sus ojos también eran castaños. A su lado había un muchacho de cabello castaño que tenía una corta y fina cola que sostenía un poco de pelo. Sus ojos eran azules.

- **¡InuYasha, Kagome!** – Gritó Miroku al verlos - **¿Cómo están? Hacía bastante que no nos veíamos.**

- **¡Miroku! **– Exclamó InuYasha - **¿Cómo la pasaron en Cuba?**

- **¿Cómo quieres que la pase con una bella dama como esta?** – Preguntó el ojiazul tomando por la cintura a Sango.

- **Veo que bien** – Sonrió el plateado pervertida mente.

- **¿Kikyo no volvió de Inglaterra?** – Trató de indagar Sango sacando las manos de su novio de encima de ella. Kagome e InuYasha negaron con la cabeza - **¿Eh?** – La castaña oscura se quedó observando a una tercera persona que no sabía quién era.

- **Ah, me olvidé. Ella es Lin? Entró este año** – La presentó la negriazulina.

- **Un placer** – Sonrió la pelinegra.

- ¿**Este año? Qué extraño. Por lo general uno nunca entra en los colegios el último año de Preparatoria **– Comentó Miroku mientras la miraba extrañado.

- **Miroku, cada uno hace lo que quiere. No tienes que tratarla como si fuera una extraña** – Explicó Sango en un tono de voz tranquilo.

**- Jaja. Extraña, pero linda** – Dijo el ojiazul mirándola de pie a cabeza una y otra vez. Debido a que vio que la chica poseía unos buenos senos se los quedó contemplando.

- **Mi-ro-ku** – Habló la castaña e hizo que su novio se diese vuelta. Éste vio que ella tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Cosa que no era buena.  
- **¡Ayaa!** – Gritó de dolor Miroku – **Siempre tan mala conmigo** – Se quejó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- **Y tu siempre tan pervertido** – Dijeron InuYasha, Kagome y Sango al unísono.

Lin que estaba observando todo, sólo sonrió ante la escena que tenía ante ella. Sin duda, una de las mejores decisiones que tomó en su vida fue dejar su pequeño pueblo e ir a la gran ciudad de Tokyo, gracias a aquello pudo conocer gente tan divertida como los que tenía enfrente.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Cuando Lin terminó de subir las escaleras soltó un suspiro desalentador: tenía tres exámenes la semana entrante. Se tendría que poner a estudiar al máximo. Ella tenía que ser la mejor. La mejor para poder entrar en la Universidad de Tokyo y así poder convertirse en una exitosa antropóloga y recorrer el mundo. Ese era su sueño.

- **¡Lin-chan! ¡Lin-chan!** – El gritito agudo hizo que la muchacha volviese a la tierra y miró para la dirección de donde venía el llamado. Ahí vio a Jakotsu vestido en una camisa de mangas cortas color fucsia con flores violetas como estampado. El pantalón, bastante apretado, era del mismo violeta que las flores - **¡Ven Lin-chan, quiero que conozcas a mi pareja!** – Sonrió el joven alegremente.

- _**¿Conocer a su pareja? ¡No! ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Y también se va a querer morir Bankotsu-sensei! ¿Qué hago?**__ – _Pensaba Lin frenéticamente, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para decidir ya que su vecino la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su departamento – _**Actúa normalmente, normalmente…**_**  
**  
Cuando la adolescente entró en la casa, vio en el comedor-cocina, a Bankotsu leyendo un libro cómodamente sentado en un sofá blanco como la nieve y delante de éste había una mesita de vidrio que tenía tallado flores blancas. Sin duda a Jakotsu le importaba mucho lo estético y claro, sería un diseñador de indumentaria y textil.

- **Ban-chan, ella es mi nueva y simpática vecinita: Lin**.

- **Mucho gusto Li- ¡Ahhh, Mizuki!** – Gritó el hombre horrorizado.

- **Jaja, hola** – Saludó ella mientras una gotita le caía por la frente.

- **¿Ya la conocías Ban-chan?** – Preguntó Jakotsu curioso.

- **Es, es mi alumna en el Shikon Gakuen – **Respondió Bankotsu mientras su cabeza colgaba para abajo y él se ponía las manos en la frente. Luego alzó su cabeza y miró fijamente a la muchacha** - ¡Por favor no digas nada de esto en el colegio! ¡Es una academia muy prestigiosa y tradicional! ¡Jamás lo entenderían! **– Suplicó el de la trenza seriamente

- **Sensei su secreto va conmigo a la tumba** – Juró Lin.

- **¡Kya! Te dije que mi vecina era adorable** – Sonrió el otro muchacho abrazándola desde atrás.

- **Jako-chan, tu todo te lo tomas a la ligera** – Comentó el hombre con una gota en la frente y una ceja levantada.

- **¡Bueno, eso no importa ya! ¡Comamos las ricas galletitas que hice! **– Exclamó el afeminado juntando sus manos y sonriendo. Fue hasta el sector que sería la cocina y sacó del horno unas deliciosas galletitas de vainilla – **Por cierto Lin, ¿Te gustan las flores?**

- **Me encantan, ¿Por?**

- **¡Qué bueno! Mira, mi papi me regaló cuatro entradas para ir a una importantísima muestra de ikebana. Yo voy a ir con Ban-chan obvio, pero me sobraron dos más así que por alguna extraña razón pensé en ti. Así que... Toma y lleva a alguien que aprecie las flores tanto como tu **– Dijo el muchacho alegremente.

- **¡Muchas gracias!** – Exclamó Lin tomando las entradas – _**Invitar a alguien que aprecie las flores tanto como yo…**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Era la hora del almuerzo en el Shikon Gakuen y tres adolescentes estaban sentados bajo una arbolada del gran patio de la academia.

- **Ahh… Sólo pasó una semana desde que tengo el yeso** – Suspiró InuYasha mirado su brazo inmóvil.

- **No te quejes. Al menos no te pasó nada más grave** – Comentó Kagome y luego se llevó un bocado de ramen a su boca con la ayuda de los palillos. Luego dirigió su vista a Lin que se la veía muy pensativa - **¿Qué te pasa?**

- **¿Eh? Nada, nada** – Respondió ella moviendo la palma de la mano para un costado y el otro.

- **¿No estarás pensando en el estúpido de Sesshomaru?**– Dijo el plateado entrecerrando sus ojos.

- **¡Chicos, les dije qué no pasó nada!** – Exclamó Lin golpeando el piso con una mano y arqueando los labios para abajo como si estuviese triste.

- **Esta bien, te creemos** – Sonrió la negriazulina y luego hizo girar sus ojos como expresando "Si claro".

- **Kagome…**

- **¡Te dije que te creemos!**

- **¿Chicas?** – Preguntó InuYasha con un dedo sobre su labio inferior. Las jóvenes lo miraron - -** ¿Me pueden dar lo que les queda de ramen?**

- **Baka** – Murmuraron las muchachas a la vez.

Rin, aquella vez se dirigió directo a la florería. Ella sabía que tendría que esperar bastante tiempo para poder ser atendida por Sesshomaru. Pero iba a esperar.

- _**No puedo creer que vaya a invitar a este tipo a la exposición de ikebana. Pensar que no lo podía ni ver hace no mucho tiempo**__ – _Pensó Lin mientras observaba una de las entradas del evento que se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos semanas.

De la tienda de flores salieron tres chicas muy felices con macetas en sus manos. No sólo iban alumnas del Shikon Gakuen, sino que también de otros colegios de aquella zona de Tokyo. El joven de cabello plateado y mirada ambarina salió detrás de ellas y cuando iba a preguntar quién seguía la vio, a Lin.

- **Nos volvemos a ver** – Habló con su rostro inexpresivo y haciéndole señas para que pasará al negocio.

La chica pasó entre un grupo de colegialas que la miraban con ojos llenos de envidia. Ella tragó saliva del nerviosismo que sentía de ser observada tan detenidamente. Y más cuando el empleado del negocio salió para llevarla a adentro tomando su mano.

- **¡Vieron! ¡Qué envidia!** – Gritó una joven - ¡**Sesshomaru-sama le agarró la mano! ¡Ella lo sintió a él!**

- **¡Kyaaa!** – Chillaron todas.

- _**¿**__**Sesshomaru –sama? Estás chicas están todas locas**__ – _Pensó la pelinegra impresionada con la popularidad del joven.

- **Como verás eres una clienta especial** – Dijo él en su tono frío – **Y eres ****especial porque ves a las flores igual que yo. Lo noté la semana pasada cuando nos quedamos encerados en mi cuarto.**

- **Sí… Puede ser** – Murmuró Lin – **Escucha, vine para ver si querías acompañarme a una importante muestra de ikebana que es dentro de dos semanas** – Le ofreció sonriendo.

- **¿Una muestra de ikebana?** – Sesshomaru se quedó pensando - **La importantísima muestra en donde va a estar uno de los mejores profesores de ikebana, Koyasu Masami **– Habló en un tono calmo, pero había un pequeño brillo de fascinación en sus ojos - **¿Por qué me invitas?**

- **Las entradas me las dio un amigo y me dijo que llevara a alguien que aprecie tanto las flores como yo. Y enseguida me viniste a la mente. Es más, tu las aprecias mucho más que yo** – Le explicó todavía con una dulce sonrisa.

- **Entonces, cuenta con que voy a ir** – El plateado tomó la entrada entre sus manos.

- **Bueno, nos vemos** – Se despidió Lin con la intención de retirarse. La mano del muchacho ocupó el hombro de ella haciendo que se volteara - **¿Qué?**

- **De verdad me pareces linda. Pero por lo que veo tú no quieres nada conmigo. Empecemos de vuelta como amigos** – Sesshomaru tomó la mano de Lin y en vez de estrecharla, la besó.

Lin se encontraba totalmente sonrojada. Nunca nadie le había besado la mano. Rápidamente la sacó de la del plateado y la apoyó en su pecho. El joven la miró y luego se dirigió a atender a su próximo cliente. Pero ella no podía creer lo que acaba de ocurrir. De alguna manera, el beso en la mano a Lin significó que Sesshomaru la iba a tratar como a una dama.

**Continuará…**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Los que fuimos nosotros**

**Capítulo 7**

Tan sólo faltaban dos días para la muestra de ikebana. Por alguna razón, Lin se encontraba muy ansiosa de que llegase ese día. Cuando la joven le comentó a su vecino que iría con un muchacho, éste decidió diseñarle ropa para que se la pusiese ese día y sorprender al chico. Lin trató de explicarle que no era una cita, pero Jakotsu no quiso escuchar y le prometió que su atuendo quedaría listo dos días antes del evento.

- **¡Te queda precioso!** – Exclamó Jakotsu – **Sin duda voy a ser un diseñador muy talentoso.**

- **¡Esta buenísimo Jako-chan!** – Dijo Lin con lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro – **Pero no gastaste mucho dinero para la tela y todo eso** – Cuestionó la chica preocupada.

-** No te preocupes **– Habló el joven apoyando un dedo sobre la nariz de su vecina – **Mi compensación es que lo uses.**

- **¡Por supuesto!** – Exclamó entusiasmada la pelinegra mirándose al espejo nuevamente observando detenidamente su ropa. Ella tenía puesto un vestido de color bordo. Las mangas cortas de éste estaban caídas a los costados. Cuando la manga terminaba tenía un elástico tapada con puntillas para evitar que siguieran bajando. También había puntillas en la parte del escote para relucir el pecho de la joven que comenzaba desde la parte de arriba de las mangas. El largo del atuendo era casi llegando a las rodillas.

- **Se va a querer morir el muchachito cuando te vea** – Se reía Jakotsu tapándose la boca.

- **Jaja, puede ser** – Sonrió Lin con los ojos fruncidos, pero un rostro preocupado.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

El día del evento llegó. Éste comenzaba a las tres de la tarde y el reloj de la muchacha de cabello negro marcaba las dos y cuarto. Sesshomaru llegaría buscarla a las dos y media. Ella estaba en medio del maquillaje, el cual no era mucho, nada más un poco de rímel y rubor.

El timbre sonó.

- **Hola** – Dijo Lin que era tapada por la puerta, por lo tanto el muchacho no pudo ver como estaba – **Espérame un segundo que ya salgo.**

Así lo hizo el plateado, se apoyó en la pared con las manos en el bolsillo de su jean y cerró los ojos.

- _**Es extraño. Hacía mucho que no salía con una mujer sin después o antes terminar en la cama. Pero bueno, qué le voy a hacer**__ - _Pensaba aún con los ojos cerrados. Al escuchar una puerta abrirse, los abrió y se encontró con una bella mujer.

- **¿Vamos? **– Preguntó Lin sonriendo con una dulce expresión. Sesshomaru asintió y juntos partieron a la muestra de ikebana.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Al llegar al evento que era dentro de una gran mansión de apariencia occidental, tanto Lin como Sesshomaru se quedaron sin habla. Los ojos de la pelinegra brillaban de la alegría mientras que los del plateado seguían neutros.

El lugar estaba lleno de pequeños negocios con gente vendiendo diferentes tipos de flores arregladas por ellos, o de textos explicativos sobre ese arte, o también cuadros de flores. Lin estaba totalmente maravillada.

- **Pareces una nena viendo todo esto** – Comentó Sesshomaru mientras caminaban por el lugar. Él estaba mirando para adelante.

- **¡Es que me emociono tanto al ver todo esto! **– Contestó la muchacha juntando sus manos –  
**Y estoy segura que tú también** – Dijo pero no obtuvo una respuesta – **Háblame de algo…**

- **¿De qué?**

- **No sé… por ejemplo, ¿Estudias algo?**

- **Estudiaba administración de empresas en la Universidad de Tokyo, pero abandoné porque no me gustaba **– Respondió Sesshomaru secamente.

- **¡¿Abandonaste la Universidad de Tokyo? ¡¿Sabes qué difícil es entrar ahí!** – Preguntó Lin exaltada. No lo podía creer. Ella se vino a Tokyo especialmente para poder entrar en aquella universidad tan prestigiosa - **¿Por qué dejaste de estudiar?**

- **No tenía ganas. Además mi papá me dijo que estudiará eso. Yo no quería ir a la universidad. Con un curso de jardinería me conformaba, pero él no quiso** – Explicó el plateado que en ningún momento miraba a la joven junto a él.

- **Lo que pasa es que seguramente tu papá tenía miedo de que el estudiar jardinería no tuviera salida laboral o no para vivir con muchas comodidades** – Dijo Lin – **Pero la verdad yo jamás dejaría la universidad, mi sueño es ir a ella y convertirme en una exitosa antropóloga** – Habló muy entusiasmada.

-**Tú ****estás ansiosa porque vas a estudiar lo tu quieres. Yo no quería ir a la universidad. Hay tanta gente que no fue y vive tranquilo. Yo no me quiero matar estudiando para competir con otra gente, me parece estúpido. Yo quiero ir a vivir al campo, en una casa chiquita y sencilla. Sin preocupaciones, sin celulares o autos caros.** – Decía el muchacho con un tono de voz frío.

- **Pero tienes que aceptar que vivimos en un mundo competitivo. No puedes alejarte de él y querer vivir en tu mundo ideal **– Se expresó ella.

- **¿En mi mundo ideal? Perdón, pero si yo soy un delirante en el querer alejarme de todos, tu también los eres en esperar a tu hombre perfecto** – Le dijo Sesshomaru a la chica casi en un regaño.

- **¿Por qué dices eso?**  
- **Porque nunca va a ver alguien que perfectamente satisfaga todas tus expectativas.**

Lin se quedó muda. Los dos ya habían parado de caminar hace tiempo. Estaban charlando en medio del tumulto de gente que pasaba.

- _**Ese hombre que yo quiero no existe… Mentira**__ – _Pensaba Lin como dolida, luego miró con intensidad a Sesshomaru - **¡Por lo menos yo si acepto a la sociedad!**

-** ¿Ah sí? Cuéntame, cuál es tu sueño para el futuro **– Preguntó el plateado levantando una ceja.

- **Yo quiero ir a la universidad y recibirme de antropóloga. Luego, estar dos o tres años viajando por el mundo haciendo investigaciones. También me quiero casar y tener una familia maravillosa. De vez en cuando viajar al exterior para seguir haciendo investigaciones, ya que un antropólogo viaja mucho. Ese es mi sueño.**

- **Una familia maravillosa, un trabajo que amas… tu eres idealista. ¿Tú crees que todo va a ser así de rosa en tu futuro?**

- **¡Lo mío es mucho más alcanzable que lo tuyo!** – Exclamó la pelinegra apuntándolo con un dedo - **¡Si me esfuerzo muchísimo en la universidad voy a poder ser exitosa y ser contratada para muchas investigaciones. Pero claro me tengo que esforzar, una palabra que tu no conoces!**

- **¿Tú crees qué toda la gente que se esfuerza recibe un premio en la vida?** – Cuestionó el joven mirándola fríamente. Ella no respondió – **La vida no es tan justa, eh.**

Los dos se quedaron callados mirando para el suelo. El reloj de Lin sonó. Eran las cuatro, hora en la que había una charla sobre el arte del arreglo floral.

- **Mejor vamos yendo porque si no, no vamos a poder encontrar buenos lugares **– Habló Sesshomaru.

- **¿Sabes qué?** – Cuestionó la adolescente mirando al plateado – **Me di cuenta que tenemos otra cosa en común** – Sonrió.

- **¿Cuál?**

- **Los dos queremos vivir en un mundo ideal. Son mundos completamente diferentes, pero al final son ideales.**

- **Supongo que tienes razón** – Dijo el joven y tomó de la mano a Lin para dirigirse a la charla. Ella la aceptó sonriendo y juntos fueron de la mano.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando ellos dos salieron de la muestra. El dúo decidió caminar un poco por la ciudad. Ellos no se percataron que sus manos estaban unidas y caminaban como una linda pareja de enamorados. De repente, la panza de Lin hizo ruido.  
- **Per... Perdón** – Dijo ella toda roja.

- **¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?** – Preguntó Sesshomaru sin mirarla. Luego desvió su vista y vio que ella asintió con una sonrisa – _**Siempre está contenta. ¿La pasa bien conmigo?**_

Los dos jóvenes fueron a la heladería más cercana de donde estaban. Él se pidió de dulce de leche y banana split (no creo que en Japón exista de dulce de leche, pero bueno… lo que se pierden) y ella de vainilla únicamente porque ese era el sabor que más le gustaba. Se fueron a sentar en una pequeña mesa redonda que estaba en una punta del local.

- **¡Qué rico!** – Exclamó Lin luego de darle una probada.

-**Eres ****totalmente diferente a lo que pensé que eras** – Comentó el plateado luego de comer un bocado de su helado con una cucharita de plástico.

- **¿Cómo pensaste que era?**

- **Amarga. No me sonreíste ni una vez. Y si lo hiciste fue una sonrisa amarga** – Habló observándola con su mirada fría.

- **Bueno, tu eres casi como pensé que eras** – La pelinegra esperó a que le preguntará cómo, pero nunca llegó – **Yo pensé que eras una persona fría y despreciable, pero… lo de fría sigue en pie, pero ya no me pareces despreciable** – Sonrió.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio que a Lin ya no le incomodaron más. Es más se comenzó a acostumbrar. Era extraño, pero disfrutaba de la silenciosa compañía del hombre de cabello plateado. Repentinamente sintió que algo frío le cayó en la parte del pecho que tenía expuesta. Era una gota de helado. Si hubiese seguido bajando por la piel, hubiese manchado el vestido, pero no lo hizo. Sesshomaru acercó su boca hasta allí y lamió la gota haciendo que Lin tuviese un escalofrío. Luego volvió pasarle la lengua llegando hasta casi el cuello. Cuando se separó de la muchacha vio que ésta estaba totalmente roja. Él siguió comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer el joven decidió acompañarla hasta su casa. En el trayecto, notó como los hombres se baboseaban por la chica que tenía a su lado. Era comprensible porque esa prenda que tenía puesta le quedaba de maravilla y además le marcaba muy bien sus senos los cuales para Sesshomaru eran una tentación. Obviamente que no lo hacía notar, su máscara de hielo lo ayudaba perfectamente. Aparte, él sabía que como era Lin, nunca se iba a fijar en alguien como él. Porque tenían puntos de vistas totalmente diferentes. El muchacho no quería volver a ser rechazado.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

- **Mi amor quédate aquí, que yo voy a comprara fideos de arroz para hacerte algo rico** – Informó Jakotsu cerrando la puerta de su departamento. Él llevaba puesto un modelo diseñado por él mismo. Un pantalón beish con un cinturón negro con brillitos y una camisa algo abierta blanca con rosas negras de estampado.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la escalera, se encontró con Lin y con el muchacho con quién había ido a la muestra.

- **¡Lin-chan, no te vimos con mi terroncito en el evento!** – Exclamó su vecino con las manos en las caderas.

- **¡Jako-chan!** – Río la adolescente - **¡Muchas gracias por las entradas, mi amigo y yo lo disfrutamos mucho!**

- _**¿Amigo?**_ – Pensó el plateado mirándola de reojo con su típica inexpresión. Sin embargo se sentía alegre de que lo haya llamado así.

- **¡¿De verdad la pasaron bien? ¡Súper!** – Chilló el hombre emocionado – **Te queda preciosísimo ese vestido. Estoy segura que atrajiste muchas miradas.**

- **Jaja. No sé si tantas. Por cierto, él es Sesshomaru** – Lo presentó con una sonrisa.

- **Es un placer** – Dijo Jakotsu tomándolo de los cachetes y apretándolos un poco **- ¡Ay, eres tan lindo!  
**  
- **Sí, sí** – Habló el plateado quitándose las manos del afeminado.

- **Me voy yendo que tengo que ir al supermercado. Y tu amorcito, cuídate que te puedo agarrar** – Avisó el vecino dándole una palmada en el trasero al joven

- **¿Es tu amigo esa cosa?** – Preguntó Sesshomaru secamente.

- **¡No le digas esa cosa! ¡Se llama Jakotsu, pero dile Jako-chan!** – Lo corrigió Lin enojada –** ¡Él es muy bueno, y además me hizo este vestido! **– Comentó dando una vuelta en el lugar.

- **Te queda hermoso** – Murmuró el joven terminando de subir las escaleras.

Cuando el dúo se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de Lin, ella lo abrió y luego volteó para ver a su amigo.

- **¿Así que somos amigos? **– Preguntó Sesshomaru alzando una ceja.

- **Yo siento que tú lo eres. ¿Tú no quieres ser mi amigo? **– Cuestionó la pelinegra con un rostro triste creyendo que él no sentía lo mismo.

- **Me da lo mismo. Pero tú ya los dijiste, así que somos amigos** – Habló mirando para otro lado.

Lin observó esa mirada dura que tenía. Entonces, entendió que en realidad, adentro de él, muy adentro había una persona gentil. Por eso ella sonrió.

- **¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?** – Preguntó el plateado y vio como la chica negó con la cabeza.

**- ¿No quieres pasar a tomar algo?** -

- **No, me tengo que ir** – Respondió secamente.

- **Nos vemos** – Se despidió Lin con una sonrisa.

- **Nos vemos, amiga** – Contestó con una mano alzada en gesto de saludo.

Mientras Sesshomaru se iba alejando del departamento sintió que ese día fue uno de los mejores de su vida. En su corazón había un hormigueo constante que se expandió por todo su pecho. Cuando recordaba la sonrisa de Lin, de a poco una se iba dibujando en sus labios. Una pequeña, pero al fin de cuentas era una sonrisa.

Paró de caminar bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron, revelando el esplendor del color ámbar que poseían. Luego, tan pronto como los abrió sorprendidos, los volvió a su tamaño natural y bajó la mirada al suelo.

_Ese día me di cuenta que me había enamorado. Yo, quien jugaba con las mujeres despiadadamente, me enamoré. Sentí un miedo terrible._

**Continuará…**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Los que fuimos nosotros**

**Capítulo 8**

Una nueva semana de colegio comenzó y Lin se dirigía a éste por el camino habitual. Cuando pasó por la florería vio a Sesshomaru regando las plantas y lo saludó, pero él tan sólo la miró y volvió a adentrase. La adolescente no entendió la razón del comportamiento y entró también para ver si estaba todo bien.

- **¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué no me saludaste?** – Preguntó Lin.

- **No pasa nada** – Respondió sin mirarla al rostro.

- **Pero tú siempre me…**

- **Dije que no me pasa nada** – Habló Sesshomaru cortantemente haciendo que la muchacha tragará saliva.

Ella se lo quedó observando, no entendía el por qué de su forma de actuar esa mañana. Pero sabiendo más o menos como era el joven, decidió retirarse saludando a Totosai que se encontraba como siempre en el mostrador.

- **¿Qué te pasa Sesshomaru?** – Preguntó el anciano con el mentón apoyando en la palma de su mano – **Te empezaste a llevar bien con la nena esa y ahora… No quieres tratarla más.**

El muchacho no contestó. Él seguía acomodando alguna planta o haciendo algo para tratar de ignorar a Totosai. Pero la mirada del veterano la sentía en su espalda. Entonces, se cansó y se dio vuelta para verle la cara.

- **¿Me puedes dejar de joder?** – Cuestionó Sesshomaru alzando apenas la voz.

- **No me digas que te enamoraste** – Bromeó el viejo, pero cuando vio que el joven cambió su vista para un costado con una mirada fría, pero que en el fondo se veía afligida, entendió que sí lo estaba - **¿Te enamoraste?**

- **¿Yo? Quieres dejar de hablar.**

- **¡Te enamoraste! ¡Y tienes miedo!** – Lo apuntó el anciano con su dedo índice - **¡Tienes miedo porque ella fue la primera que te rechazó tus avances dos o tres veces! ¡Cosa qué jamás te hicieron otras chicas!**

- **… **- El plateado cambió su vista al suelo. Totosai estaba en lo correcto – **Puedes dejar de apuntarme como si fuera un criminal** – Dijo Sesshomaru acercándose al mostrador y bajando el dedo de su jefe con su mano – **Tienes razón. Pero yo no quiero seguir enamorado, por eso la tengo que ignorar.**

- **Pero ella parece apreciarte. Por lo menos como amigo. Se va a poner mal si no la saludas más. Y eso va a ser peor para ti porque no vas a querer verla mal** – Explicó el viejo.

- **¿Sabes lo estúpido que es amar? Cualquier tipo de amor es estúpido. Te hace creer, confiar en la otra persona y esa te puede defrauda**r – Se expresó el plateado con la voz áspera.

- **¿Cualquier tipo de amor? ¿Todavía la sigues odiando a ella? **– Preguntó Totosai mirando a los ojos dorados del joven con los saltones de él.

- **La voy a odiar siempre. Yo la amaba y ella me traicionó** – Dijo con odio en su voz.

- **Por eso tratas a las mujeres como juguetes. Por ella. Pero ¿No podrías hacer una excepción por Lin? **– Cuestionó el viejo.

Sesshomaru no respondió. Decidió ir a su pequeño cuarto en el fondo del negocio.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

En un aula había muy pocos chicos y por lo tanto no había mucho barullo. Un grupo de tres se estaba pasando un cuaderno.

- **¡Gracias Lin por la tarea!** – Agradecieron InuYasha y Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- **No sabes de la que nos salvaste** – Suspiró la negriazulina sentándose en su pupitre que quedaba al lado del de Lin?

- **Keh, menos mal que entraste porque con Kagome no se llegaba a ningún lado **– Dijo InuYasha sentado de inversa en su asiento para así poder ver a las muchachas.

- **Te quieres callar** – Habló Kagome con los ojos entrecerrados con enojo.

- **Cambiando de tema… ¿Es verdad que el sábado saliste con el idiota de Sesshomaru**? – Preguntó el plateado curiosamente.

- **¡Es verdad! ¡Cuéntanos!** – Exclamó la otra joven.

- **Lo que pasa es que un vecino mío tenía dos entradas demás para una muestra de ikebana y yo pensé en tu hermano** – Explicó Lin sonriendo – **Pero no pasó nada. **

- **Ahh… Qué aburrido** – Opinó Kagome apoyando sus codos en la mesa y luego su mentón las palmas de sus manos.

- **Ten cuidado con ese idiota. A él le gusta jugar con las mujeres** – Comentó InuYasha seriamente.

- **Sí, ya sé. Pero somos amigos** – Sonrió la pelinegra. Ella estaba segura que por ahí le pasó algo que lo hizo de estar de mal humor a la mañana. Eso era. Por eso quizás no lo saludo.

- **¿Amigos?** – Preguntó el chico sorprendido. Lin nada más río.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

En una cama de dos plazas había dos personas recostadas en ésta. Una mujer y un hombre. Los dos estaban desnudos, pero eran tapados por las mantas blancas. Ella estaba apoyada de frente en el pecho de él. De vez en cuando dibujaba círculos alrededor del pezón del muchacho. Él, que estaba abrazándola, del placer que sintió al entrar su pecho en contacto con las yemas de los dedos se acostó boca arriba en la cama. Entonces, Kagome se puso sobre él y comenzó a hacerle círculos, pero con la lengua. Luego levantó su cabeza y dirigió sus labios a los de él. InuYasha, mientras disfrutaba de aquel beso podía sentir los duros pezones de la muchacha rozar con su torso. Eso lo excitaba. Aburrida de besarlo en la boca, de a poco fue bajando por su cuello, su pecho, abdomen  
Hasta llegar a su pelvis. Luego agarró la dureza entre sus manos y le dio un pequeño beso haciendo que InuYasha gimiera.

El teléfono sonó, pero Kagome no le dio importancia y lo volvió a besar. El plateado alcanzo el teléfono y cuando sintió el aire caliente de la boca de Kagome le costó no volver a gemir.

- **Moshi-moshi** – Dijo con dificultad - **¿Kikyo?**

Kagome al escuchar ese nombre se estremeció, soltó la dureza y miró al joven que tenía en frente. Ella se sentía mal. Ahí estaba la negriazulina, desnuda con el novio de su hermana. Su corazón se partía.

- **¿Eh? ¿Qué cómo está Kagome? Ella está bien. ¿La extrañas mucho? Y sí, es comprensible es tu hermana** – Hablaba el joven también con un rostro dolido.

_- __**¿Onee-san me extraña? ¡Me extraña!**__ – _Pensaba la muchacha totalmente destrozada. De sus ojos salían gotas de lágrimas y no paraban de caer Su hermana mayor preguntaba por ella, la extrañaba. Y ella en cambio acababa de hacer el amor con el novio de Kikyo. Y cuando lo estaban a punto de hacer una vez más, ella llamó - _**¡Soy una hija de puta!**__ – _Gritaba en su interior Kagome con lágrimas.

InuYasha cortó el teléfono y se quedó mirando a la nada con ojos tristes. No era que él no la quería Kikyo. El plateado la quería demasiado, pero ya no la amaba más. La amó, pero nuevamente su corazón volvió a las manos de su primer amor: Kagome. Iba a ser difícil hablarlo con Kikyo.

-** ¿Dejamos lo que empezamos para otro momento? **– Murmuró el chico tapándose con la manta.

- **Sí **– Suspiró la negriazulina secándose el rostro con sus manos y volviendo al lado de su amante. Eso era lo que ellos dos eran. Amantes hasta que aclararan las cosas con su hermana mayor.

Los dos se durmieron abrazados para poder consolar la pena que sentían.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

El sol de la mañana iluminaba la vereda por la que caminaba Lin. A lo lejos vio estacionar el auto a InuYasha que no estaba solo. Se encontraba con Kagome. La joven decidió ir a saludarlos.

- **¡Chicos! ¿Cómo están**? - Exclamó la pelinegra alegremente.

- **Bien… **- Suspiró InuYasha bajando del auto. En realidad él no estaba bien debido a la llamada de su novia el día anterior por la noche.

- **¿Te pasó a buscar a tu casa? **– Preguntó Lin inocentemente a su amiga.

- **Sí, obvio** – Mintió la muchacha de cabello negro azulino con una sonrisa. Por supuesto que la otra chica no dudó en lo que ella le decía.

Los tres se dirigieron a la academia.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sesshomaru se encontraba cambiando la tierra de unas macetas cuando escuchó que había entrado alguien a la tienda. Se dirigió hacia el cliente y se sorprende al ver a una de sus tantas mujeres, aunque definitivamente una de las más hermosas.

- **Pero que lindo te ves en ese delantal cito** – Comentó Kagura con una sonrisa seductora.

- **¿Qué quieres?** – Preguntó el muchacho secamente.

- **A ti te quiero** – Habló abrazándolo por el cuello.

- **Ahora no. No ves que estoy trabajando, además tengo las manos sucias** – Dijo el plateado con sus manos para los costados con algo de tierra.

- **No me importa. Además justo tu jefe se fue. Estamos los dos solos** – Le susurró la ojiescarlata al joven.

Ella fue acercando sus labios a los de él y los unió con los suyos. Sesshomaru terminó siguiendo el beso y luego pasó sus manos por la espalda de ella, abrazándola. Se sentía raro el muchacho, era como si ya no estuviese excitado. ¿Acaso era porque con la que quería estar era con Lin?

- **¿Qué te pasa?** – Preguntó Kagura viendo que no había reacción en la entrepierna del plateado - **¿Quieres que te ayude?** – Cuestionó ella dirigiendo su mano a su entrepierna para ver si podía hacer levantar cierto parte del cuerpo de Sesshomaru.

- **¡No!** – Gritó él apartando la mano de la mujer – **Yo ya no quiero seguir con esto.**

- **¿Cómo que no? Si tú no tienes compromisos. Yo tampoco y no me molesta que estés con otras mujeres. Siempre y cuando también estés conmigo** – Decía la ojiescarlata con una mano apoyada en su pecho y ojos demandantes de afecto.

- **Kagura, por favor. ¿No te molesta que nada más te quiera para tener sexo?** – Preguntó el muchacho seriamente.

- **No. Yo sé que tú no me quieres. Pero yo sí. Y por eso estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que quieras. Aunque me trates como un juguete** – Habló Kagura en un tono de voz bajo y dolido.

- **Pero yo ya estoy demasiado grande como para tener juguetes** – Respondió el plateado mirándola fríamente.

- **Me estás queriendo decir que tienes planeado empezar una relación con alguien** – cuestionó ella con los ojos cristalinos.

- **Yo no sé si la persona por la que siento algo siente lo mismo por mí. Pero yo quiero demostrarle que ya no juego más con las mujeres. Porque estoy enamorado de ella **– Explicó Sesshomaru mirando para el suelo.

- _**Pero yo estoy enamorada de ti. Yo me conformé con que tú me trataras como te gustaba, sólo para verte satisfecho… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?**__ – _Pensaba Kagura con gotas de lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. De repente, un dedo se desliza por su mejilla para secarle el agua salada.

- **Yo fui una basura contigo. Perdón por nunca corresponderte tus sentimientos. Debería haberte dejado después de la primera noche que pasamos juntos** – Dijo el plateado con la voz fría al igual que su mirada. Pero cada palabra que decía la sentía.

– **Espero conocer a la chica que te hizo querer cambiar** – Decía mientras tomaba la mano de su amor imposible entre sus manos. Él nada más se la quedó observando con su rostro inexpresivo.

- **¡Perdón!** – Exclamó Lin tapándose la boca la ver al dúo parada frente a ella – **Te quería venir a saludar. No sabía que estabas ocupado **– Dijo toda apenada.

- **No, está bien. Ella ya se iba igual** – Respondió sacando su mano de entre las de la mujer.

- **Nos vemos entonces** – Se despidió sin volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando pasó por al lado de la colegiala la miró de arriba abajo – **Con permiso** – Le dijo inclinando su cabeza apenas y Lin hizo lo mismo.

- **¡Perdón si arruine algo con ella!** – Se disculpó la pelinegra.

- **No arruinaste nada. No había nada entre ella y yo** – Habló el joven secamente.

- **Esta bien… Venía a visitarte **- Sonrió la chica.

- **Siempre feliz** – Murmuró.

- **Y sí. ¿Pero a ti te pasa algo? Porque hoy a la mañana no me saludaste** – Preguntó preocupada.

- **Cosas con Totosai** – Mintió.

- **Ahhh ya veo … Oye, ¿Me puedo quedar? Yo sé que ahora van a venir todas las chicas de los colegios a comprar, pero ¿Me puedo quedar leyendo tus libros atrás en tu cuarto?** – Trató de indagar la adolescente haciendo un simpático pucherito. Sesshomaru asintió y recibió otra sonrisa de la adolescente.

Cuando Lin pasó junto al joven para ir al fondo de la florería, la mano de él tomó la suya haciéndola detener.

- **Tu sonrisa es hermosa** – Le dijo Sesshomaru sin siquiera mirarla y mirando para adelante con su rostro inexpresivo.

- **Gracias** – Murmuró Lin toda sonrojada. Cada vez que él la tocaba ella sentía un ardor por todo el cuerpo. Su voz la hacía estremecerse, hacía que por su pecho recorriera cosquilleo. Ella se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru era una persona muy buena y no era para leer los libros que ella iba a la florería, sino que para estar con él.

_Ese día me di cuenta que estaba enamorada. Enamorada de alguien que tenía sueños completamente opuestos a los míos. Pero yo no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía_

**Continuará…**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Los que fuimos nosotros**

**Capítulo 9**

En el espacioso patio del Shikon Gakuen, tres jóvenes estaban en el lugar al que siempre iban durante los recreos. Éste lugar era bajo algunos árboles. El muchacho del trío estaba recostado sobre uno de esos y parecía dormir. Las otras dos, que eran chicas, hablaban sobre algo.

- **Oye Lin, últimamente vas muy seguido a la florería de Sesshomaru. ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos? **- La miró Kagome con ojos pícaros.

- **¡Te dije que no hay nada entre nosotros!** – Exclamó la pelinegra juntando sus manos cerradas en el pecho.

- **Pero… ¿Te gusta?** – Preguntó la negriazulina aproximándose al rostro de su amiga, ésta se sonrojó - **¡Lo sabía, te gusta, te gusta!**

-**Lin, ****mejor cambia de persona** – Dijo InuYasha levantándose y acercándose más a sus amigas – **El idiota ese nunca se enamoró y dudo que lo haga. Tú te mereces algo mejor.**

- **InuYasha… ¡Gracias!** – Murmuró la muchacha emocionada – _**Aunque, lamentablemente dudo poder cambiar lo que siento.**_

- **A mí no me digas esas cosas. Y eso que nos conocemos desde que tenemos seis años** – Comentó Kagome mirando al plateado de reojo y con los ojos a medio cerrar con algo de enojo.

- **Ahh… ¿Quién dijo que te lo mereces? No te quejes. Si no te voy a tener que castigar** – Habló el chico mirándola de una manera sugestiva que ella captó inmediatamente, se sonrojó un poco y luego le sonrió.

Lin, que estaba en el medio de ellos dos, no entendía nada.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Kagome se quedó después de hora en el colegio debido a que tenía tenis. Cuando salió del establecimiento, se encontró con que detrás de las rejas de éste estaba su mejor amiga esperándola, Sango.

- **¿Qué haces aquí?** – Preguntó la chica soltándose el cabello que se lo había atado para la clase de tenis.

- **¿Qué voy a hacer? Vine a verte** – Sonrió Sango – **Quería saber cómo andan las cosas en el cole. Además extraño venir aquí. No sabes lo extraño que es levantarse y no ir al Shikon Gakuen.**

- **Me imagino, pero alguna vez te tocaba terminar la Preparatoria **– Le devolvió la sonrisa su amiga – **El cole anda bien por ahora. No tengo ninguna materia baja. Pero te extraño. A ti y a Miroku.**

- **¿Al pervertido de mi novio también?** – Río la castaña – **Hablando de amores… ¿Tú sigues enamorada de InuYasha? Me acuerdo que a pesar de estar enamorada de él salías con otros chicos.**

- **No me lo recuerdes. Igual a lo único que llegué fue a besos y algún que otro toqueteo** – Dijo Kagome mirando para el suelo – **Mi primera vez quise que fuera con InuYasha.**

- **¿Por qué dices "quise" y no "quiero"?**

La negriazulina dejó de caminar y sintió que a su mejor amiga del alma no le podía ocultar lo que tenía con el eterno amor de su vida. Repentinamente lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

- **¿Qué te pasa?** – Preguntó Sango yéndola a abrazar.

- **Yo estoy con InuYasha, hace casi dos meses que estoy con él** – Lloraba la muchacha en los brazos de su amiga – **Yo sé que estoy haciendo algo mal. Y lo peor, estoy de alguna manera traicionando a mi hermana. Pero… ¡InuYasha también me ama!** – Dijo mirando a los ojos castaños a su amiga con los de ella grisáceos.

- **¿Él también te ama?** – Cuestionó la ya universitaria - **Escúchame. Yo quiero a Kikyo, perotu eres mi mejor amiga. Esto no sale de aquí – **Explicó Sango colocando un dedo sobre sus labios – **Pero cuando llegue tú hermana, ustedes deben hablar esto que les pasa.**

- **Eso es lo que vamos a hacer… **- Murmuró la negriazulina.

- **Bien. Mejor cambiemos de tema… ¿Qué te parece un helado?** – La otra chica asintió y se dirigieron a la heladería más próxima.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sesshomaru estaba caminando por las nocturnas calles de Tokyo. Su expresión siempre fría. Él tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de jean negro. En la parte de arriba llevaba una playera blanca, pero con el borde del cuello negro.

Miró al cielo estrellado y recordó la luz que emitían los ojos de Lin.

Él estaba cansado de que ella fuese siempre a su tienda, se dirigiese a su cuarto y se quedase ahí. Cuando el local se calmaba de clientes, él la encontraba tirada en la cama boca abajo, leyendo un libro, moviendo sus piernas de arriba a abajo. Se veía tan inocentemente seductora con el uniforme que vestía. Luego, Lin le dejaba un espacio y él se acostaba al lado de ella y se ponía a hablar de flores, jardinería… Y ella lo miraba atentamente. Esa mirada lo derretía y quería tomarla en esos momentos, pero no lo hacía porque sabía que más tarde, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Volvió a mirar el cielo y se le ocurrió una idea. Se dirigió a la florería, que a la vez era su hogar. Buscó una flor en especial. Cuando la encontró, tomó la flor entre sus manos y se encaminó a la casa de Lin.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Lin se estaba poniendo su camisón de seda con estampado de rosas rojas que le había hecho Jakotsu. Era sin mangas y bien cortito. Ella se miraba de perfil y de frente en el espejo que tenía en su cuarto. Cuando el timbre sonó, la hizo dar un pequeño salto debido a que ella no esperaba a nadie y menos cerca de las doce de la noche. Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió.

- **¡Lin-chan**! – Gritó Jakotsu y la abrazó – **Perdón por molestarte a esta hora, pero no sabes lo que me pasó.**

- **No, no sé si no me cuentas** – Dijo ella sonriendo.

- **¡Tengo una propuesta para hacer un perfeccionamiento de mis estudios y también de trabajo en París!** – Exclamó el hombre poniéndose las manos sobre sus mejillas y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- **¡Eso es buenísimo! ¡Muy bien Jako-chan!** – Lo felicitó.

- **Sí… Pero ¿Qué voy a hacer con Ban-chan? Lo amo tanto** – Se lamentaba ya tirado en el sofá de la casa.

- **No sé… Vas a tener que decidirte, pero sé que no va a ser fácil para ti**– Comentó Lin feliz y triste por su vecino y amigo – **Yo te voy a extrañar mucho si te vas, pero lo voy a comprender. Es tu sueño ser un talentoso diseñador de modas** – Habló la muchacha sentándose junto a él.

- **Sí. ¿Cómo reaccionará mi terroncito de azúcar? **– Se preguntaba Jakotsu preocupado.

- **Yo creo, que decidas lo que decidas, él lo va a entender** – Sonrió la pelinegra.

- **¡Gracias Lin-chan! ¡Yo sabía que me ibas a ayudar!** – La abrazó con mucha fuerza – **Bueno… Ahora me retiro y te dejo dormir. Oyasuminasai.**

- **Oyasumi **– Dijo Lin y luego miró para la mesa baja que tenía en frente suyo – _**Yo no quiero que se vaya. Pero el ir a París es una gran oportunidad. Yo creo que la tomaría si fuera él.**_

El timbre volvió a sonar. La chica se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta.

- **Jako-chan que… ¿Sesshomaru?**

El otro no respondió y se introdujo en la casa. Se quedó parado de espaldas a ella, luego giró y le entregó la flor que tenía en sus manos.

- **¿Un tulipán rosa? –** Cuestionó Lin al tomarla entre sus manos – _**Esto significa declaración de amor… ¡No, es imposible!**__ – _Pensó la adolescente mirando la flor con un rostro sumamente sorprendido.

_- _**Créelo. No estoy jugando. No me tienes que responder ahora. Espero que si mañana vuelves a la florería me respondas** – Habló el plateado sin emoción.

- **Yo, yo no sé…**

- **Te dije que no me respondas ahora. Con permiso** – Y así de imprevisto como vino, se marchó.

Lin se quedó parada a pocos metros de la puerta. En sus manos tenía la flor y su rostro mostraba sorpresa. Fue lentamente hasta su sofá, se tiró en el, boca arriba y se quedó mirando el techo blanco del departamento.

- _**¿Qué hago? Yo estoy enamorada de él, pero ¿Cómo sé que no me va a lastimar? Tengo miedo. Además no sé porque me enamoré de él, o sea, es todo lo contrario a lo que yo pensaba del hombre con el que estaría. Pero esto que siento no lo puedo evitar. ¿Qué hago?**__ – _Meditaba la muchacha con la flor sobre su corazón – _**Pero si es verdad lo que Sesshomaru siente él se está arriesgando porque él sabe que yo no soy de estar con cualquiera un rato. ¿Me tengo que arriesgar? Yo sé que Sesshomaru no es malo, pero le gusta estar con otras mujeres… ¿Qué hago?**_

Mientras la adolescente pensaba aquello, sentía la cálida brisa del ventilador que estaba a un costado del sofá. Esa brisa fue haciendo que sus ojos le pesarán hasta quedarse completamente dormida.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sesshomaru se encontraba regando unas plantas. Nuevamente estaba solo. Totosai lo había dejado encargado de todo. El plateado miró el reloj y vio que ya era la hora en la que la mayoría de sus jóvenes clientas iban a la florería. Se acercó a la puerta del local, la cerró y puso un cartelito que decía: cerrado.

- _**Estoy seguro que aunque Lin vea eso, ella va a tocarla puerta – **_Pensó Sesshomaru sentado frente al mostrador** - **_**¿Habré hecho bien? Me arriesgué demasiado. Lin puede creer que estaba jugando con ella y entonces me va a rechazar**__ – _Seguía pensando preocupado, pero su rostro no lo demostraba.

Repentinamente, alguien tocó la puerta. El joven se dirigió a ésta y la vio a ella. Ahí estaba parada, con su típica y dulce sonrisa. La hizo pasar. Se notaba cierto nerviosismo en ella.

- _**¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? No sé. Yo estoy enamorada de él. ¿Pero por qué? No es el hombre que yo siempre soñé que me pediría ser su novia. No es un hombre dedicado, que se esfuerza, que quiere triunfar y tener una familia. Pero aún así, yo…. Yo lo ¿Amo?**_ – Pensaba la Lin dándole la espalda al muchacho. Una de las manos de ella había tomado un mechón de cabello y lo empezó a enroscar en un dedo.

- **¿Por qué no dejas la mochila?** – Preguntó el haciendo que ella se diese vuelta inmediatamente con un rostro preocupado. Lin le entregó su mochila a él y éste la colocó sobre el mostrador.

- **Yo…**

- **Espero que lo que respondas sea desde el fondo de tu corazón** – La interrumpió acortando la distancia entre ellos.

- **Yo tengo miedo… Jamás tuve un novio. Siempre tuve miedo de que me lastimaran. Por eso rechacé a los que se me confesaron. Además, ninguno cumplía con lo que yo esperaba de un hombre.**

- **Entonces, si nos guiamos por lo que tu esperas, yo estoy en el horno** – Habló el plateado seriamente.

- **Sí. Obviamente** – Dijo ella mirando al suelo debido a que se dio cuenta que fue demasiado directa. Tosió para limpiar su garganta y volvió su vista a la dorada que tenía en frente de ella – **Aunque…. Misteriosamente yo también me enamoré de ti. No lo comprendo. ¡No lo comprendo! **– Exclamaba ya con ojos llorosos - ¿**Por qué? tú y yo no tenemos nada en común** – Hablaba algo desesperada dando pasos para atrás.

- **Sí que tenemos. El amor por las flores** – Decía él acercándose lentamente a ella – **El querer vivir en nuestro propio mundo** – Seguía acercándose a ella – **Y el tener miedo de empezar una relación con alguien** – Finalmente confesó Sesshomaru estando a milímetros de entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de ella.

- **¿Tú tienes miedo también?** – Preguntó Lin sorprendida. El plateado asintió.

Lin se quedó mirando la mirada dorada que tenía sobre ella. Luego, bajó la vista y la colocó en el pecho de él. De una manera muy lenta fue acercando sus manos hacia el pecho del hermoso joven frente a ella. Cuando tocó el delantal que llevaba puesto Sesshomaru, terminó haciendo una leve presión contra su cuerpo y pudo sentir como a través de la ropa salía una calidez. Levantó nuevamente la mirada y vio que las orbitas doradas seguían mirándola a ella.

-**Eres ****hermosa** – Murmuró él colocando una mano en la sonrojada mejilla de Lin.

Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las caricias que él le hacía sobre su mejilla. Sentía que ardía su toque. Sesshomaru, con un dedo comenzó a hacer dibujos en la mejilla. Hacía flores, escribía su nombre. Luego fue bajando el dedo hasta el mentón y del mentón subió a los rosados y apetecibles labios de Lin. Pasó la yema por el inferior y luego por el superior. Las manos de la muchacha se abrían y cerraban sobre el pecho de él, haciendo que Sesshomaru sintiese lindas sensaciones. La otra mano del joven estaba en la espalda de ella.

El dedo del joven seguía sobre los labios rosados de la chica. Eran tan suaves, tan tentadores. Lin los partió levemente haciendo que se vieran cada vez más apetitosos. Sesshomaru acercó los suyos a una de las mejillas y la besó suavemente, lo volvió a hacer. Esos pequeños suaves besos cada vez su fueron acercando más y más a los labios de Lin hasta que por fin, los labios de él cubrieron los de ella.

Al principio Sesshomaru nada más rozó los labios de él con los de ella, luego los besó delicadamente y recibió a cambio otro delicado beso por parte de Lin. Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos dorados y deseosos de él. Sesshomaru volvió a besar los labios de Lin y pasó su lengua por ellos. Finalmente Lin le dio paso a su lengua. El joven comenzó a saborear la boca de ella. Ella puso en movimiento la suya e inexpertamente comenzó a jugar con la de él. Después, Sesshomaru se separó y vio que Lin estaba totalmente sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados, pero su boca abierta esperando a que él volviese a colocar la suya sobre la de ella. No tardó en hacerlo y los dos siguieron bebiendo de la boca de cada uno.

Se separaron finalmente para recuperar el aire. Se miraron a los ojos. Luego Lin sonrió y Sesshomaru la abrazó tiernamente.

_A pesar de que besé a varias mujeres en el pasado, sentí que aquel beso, fue el primero en mi vida. Sin duda, jamás volví a estar tan enamorado._

_Ese fue mi primer beso, mi primer y embriagante beso con un hombre que en aquel entonces no tenía los requisitos que yo quería en un hombre. Yo estaba perdidamente enamorada._

**Continuará…**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Los que fuimos nosotros**

**Capítulo 10**

En medio de la clase de literatura de los jueves, Lin no hacía más que mirar por la ventana hasta que sintió que le cayó un papelito en el banco. Lo abrió y vio que no tenía nada, luego miró para el costado y se encontró con Kagome haciendo un gesto con la mano que quería decir: ¿Qué te pasa? Lin solamente sonrió y movió su cabeza como diciendo nada.

- **¡Higurashi, Mizuki, presten atención al análisis de este haiku!** – Ordenó Bankotsu con un libro en una de sus manos. Ese día había algo raro en él.

- _**Seguramente Jako-chan ya le debe haber dicho. Pobre sensei**__ – _Pensó Lin algo triste debido a que ella iba a extrañar a Jakotsu y muchísimo.

Cuando la hora de comer llegó, el grupo de amigos se dirigió como siempre al patio almorzar.

- **¡Qué hambre!** – Hablaba InuYasha comiendo ramen. Kagome también lo comía y eso se debía a que el bento lo prepararon en la casa de InuYasha, es decir: durmieron juntos otra vez.

- **¡InuYasha, no hables cuando comas!** – Le dijo la negriazulina mirándolo con reproche.

- **Keh** – Fue la respuesta del otro.

Mientras tanto, Lin seguía en las nubes pensando en el apasionado beso que le dio Sesshomaru el día anterior. Todavía podía sentir sus labios, su lengua, sus manos en la espalda.

- **¡Lin, te estoy hablando!** – Gritó la muchacha junto a ella y la logró traer de vuelta a la tierra.

- **¿Qué pasa?**

- **¿Cómo que pasa? Estás desde hoy a la mañana sumamente perdida en las nubes** – Explicó la chica mientras agitaba sus palitos.

- **Mira...yo…** - Dijo con una voz tranquila.

-**Lin…**- Murmuró Kagome y se la quedó observando por unos segundos parpadeando una y otra vez hasta que entendió - **¡Estás con alguien!**

- **¡¿Yo? ¡N-no!** – Exclamó la adolescente apoyando su bento en la mantita donde se apoyaban los tres.

- **Mentirosa. Estuviste en otro mundo todo el tiempo y te tocabas los labios** – Dijo con una voz aguda emocionada la negriazulina - **¡Estás con alguien, es obvio! ¿Con quién?**

_- __**No sé si decírselos a los dos todavía… Mejor espero unos días y se los digo**__ – _Pensó la pelinegra agachando un poco su cabeza, pero con la mirada aún en su amiga. Parpadeó tímidamente y dijo: - **No estoy con nadie… En serio.**

- **Si te dice que no está con nadie, no está con nadie** – Habló InuYasha. Luego, el muchacho miró a la otra chica – **Lo que pasa es que a ella le encanta saber sobre los amoríos de otra gente**.

- **¡InuYasha! **– Exclamó Kagome.

- **¿Qué? Si digo la verdad.**

- **Jeje, supongo que tiene razón** – Dijo la negriazulina pasándose una mano por la nuca con una gotita cayendo por el costado de su frente.

- **Keh, siempre tan chusma** – Marcó el plateado riendo entre dientes y mirándola de reojo – _**Y también siempre tan bella.**_

- **Oye, Kagome, ahora es InuYasha el que está en otro mundo** – Habló Lin señalándolo con un dedo.

Cuando el joven captó que estaban hablando de él, se sonrojó y volvió a decir su famosos "Keh".

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

A la salida del colegio cuando Lin se dirigía a la florería se encontró a Bankotsu delante de ella. Decidió llegar hasta él.

- **¡Sensei!** – Habló alegremente.

- **Mizuki, ¿Qué pasa?**

- **Nada… Quería saber cómo estaba** – Dijo la jovencita mirándolo tiernamente.

- **Ahh… ¿Cómo puedo estar? Jako-chan se va a París y me deja aquí. Pero bueno, es su sueño** – Murmuró el profesor mirando las nubes pasar por el cielo. Los dos pararon de caminar.

- **Entiendo que se sienta mal, pero me parece bien que no lo obligue a quedarse** – Expresó Lin sonriendo tristemente – **Yo también lo voy a extrañar. Aunque usted mucho más que yo.**

- **No sabe cuánto. Pero bueno, supongo que hasta aquí llegó nuestro amor.**

- **¡¿Qué dice Sensei? ¡Jako-chan se va en Septiembre y recién estamos a fines de junio. Todavía faltan dos meses enteros **– Explicó Lin.

- **Mizuki, la verdad hablar con usted me pone muy contento. Siempre tan alegre** – Dijo el hombre apoyando una mano sobre su cabeza y luego la pasó por una de sus mejillas hasta llegar al mentón y hacer una leve presión con ella – **Mejor me voy a disfrutar ese tiempo con él. Nos vemos.**

- **Nos vemos** – Respondió ella saludándolo. Repentinamente se dio cuenta que se encontraba frente a la florería y entró. Sin embargo, había dos figuras que desde otra esquina la estaban observando atentamente y malinterpretando las cosas.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Sesshomaru se encontraba atendiendo a dos chicas de un colegio que quedaba muy cerca del Shikon Gakuen. Estaba tan aburrido debido a que mostraba y mostraba diferentes tipos de plantas y ninguna las complacía. Querían ver más. Claro, para quedarse más tiempo con él. ¡El precio de ser joven y hermoso!

Finalmente las jóvenes se decidieron y pasaron por el mostrador para que Totosai les cobrase. Se fueron e inmediatamente entró otra.

- **¡Totosai, atiende tu ahora!** – Exclamó el muchacho desde la otra punta del negocio.

- **Creo que es mejor que tu atiendas a esta bella jovencita** – Habló el viejo saludando con una mano a la chica de largos cabellos negros, con su simpática colita atada aún lado de la cabeza.

- _**Este viejo no me ayuda en nada**__ – _Pensó quejándose acercándose donde había una chica y cuando la identificó, en sus fríos ojos, hubo un brillos especial – **Me parece que tú querías ver una planta que está atrás de todo, ¿O me equivoco?**

- **No, estás en lo correcto** – Sonrió ella dejándose llevar por el joven.

- **Ahh… lo que es el amor** – Suspiró Totosai con su mentón apoyado en las palmas de sus manos.

Mientras el plateado cerraba la puerta con una mano, la otra la tenía enredada con la de la pelinegra. Una vez cerrada la puerta la acercó a él y le dio un suave, pero sentimental beso.

- **¿Cómo estás?** – Preguntó Lin alegremente.

- **Bien.**

-**¿Muchas clientas?**

- **Sí.**

- _**Yo pensé que iba a estar un poco más abierto ahora que somos novios, pero bueno ¿Qué puedo hacer?**_– Pensaba la muchacha sentándose en la cama – **Dentro de dos semanas es Tanabata. ¿Vamos juntos a la feria ese día?**

- **Sí.**

- **¿Por qué siempre utilizas la menor cantidad de palabras posibles?** – Preguntó la pelinegra haciendo pucherito.

- **Porque siempre fui así. Yo habló bastante cuando lo veo necesario** – Habló él mirándola apoyado contra la puerta. Se veía tan linda, y cuando ponía esa expresión tan aniñada tenía ganas de… Giró su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- **¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?** – Preguntó ella.

- **No. Nada más estoy loco por ti**– Y cuando dijo eso ya estaba sentado en la cama junto a ella. Se acercó y los dos comenzaron a besarse pasando sus manos por la espalda de cada uno. Se besaban hasta quedar sin aire.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Esas dos semanas pasaron volando y llegó el siete de julio. Día de la fiesta Tanabata, la fiesta de las estrellas.

- **No Kagome. Gracias igual. Chau, nos vemos** – Lin cortó el teléfono y al hacerlo rezó por no encontrarse ese día en la feria a Kagome e InuYasha ya que ellos aún no sabían nada de la relación que ella tenía con Sesshomaru. Era una estupidez no contarlo. Pero ya lo haría en algún momento.

La muchacha se acomodó su blusa con un hermoso volado en el cuello. Era una blusa color naranja y sin mangas. Se la había hecho Jakotsu. Luego se colocó el jean y se dirigió a su puerta a ponerse las zapatillas y a agarrar la carterita que llevaría consigo

La pareja se encontraría a las siete y media de la tarde en el parque Tensaiga donde había una pequeña feria donde vendían artesanías, había algo de música tradicional y comida. También había árboles de bambú para que la gente colgase papelitos con sus deseos. Lin por el momento tenía dos deseos: estar siempre con Sesshomaru y ser una famosa antropóloga.

Al llegar allí, vio que su novio vestía su típico jean negro, pero con una playera gris con letras blancas que decían "Freedom", que quería decir libertad.

- **Perdón si te hice esperar** – Se inclinó ella. Luego sintió una mano en su mentón y se encontró con los ojos de su chico.

- **No me gusta quedarme esperando, pero por ti hice una excepción** – Dijo y le dio un delicado beso el cual ella le devolvió.

Los dos se adentraron en la feria y escuchaban algunas flautas y el murmullo de la gente caminando entre los puestitos de artesanía o comida. Pararon al encontrar un arbolito de bambú.

- **¡Ay, pongamos nuestros deseos aquí!** – Exclamó Lin juntando sus manos. Sacó de su cartera diez hojas de colores, las cual se colgaban de los árboles de bambú – **Toma, traje papelitos para ti**– Sonrió.

Sesshomaru la observó y su mirada fría tuvo que ablandarse al ver la dulzura que irradiaba de la adolescente. Tomó los papeles en sus manos, luego recibió una lapicera y escribió cinco deseos diferentes. Uno de ellos es que Lin fuese feliz.

- ¡**Son muy lindos todos coloridos estos arbolitos! **– Volvió a exclamar la chica. Luego sintió un brazo pasar por sus hombros.

- **¿Sabes que estoy muy enamorado?** – Preguntó Sesshomaru con los ojos cerrados, su expresión calma y su mentón apoyado en la cabeza de la joven quien la atrajo hacia el pecho de él.

- **¿En serio?** – Cuestionó ella riéndose. Luego elevó un poco su cabeza y vio que el joven la estaba mirando intensamente – **Yo también estoy enamorada **– Murmuró ella tapando los labios de él con los de ella.

Los dos siguieron recorriendo la feria tomados de las manos. En cierto momento Lin vio una pequeña muñequita de una mujer vestida en un kimono y se lo quiso comprar. Así lo hizo. Le preguntó a Sesshomaru si se compraría algo. Él se quedó observando un poco lo que tenía el vendedor sobre la mesa y vio a un muñequito vestido en una hakama y un kimono, entonces lo compró.

- **¿Te gustan los muñecos?** – Preguntó dulcemente Lin.

- **No** – Respondió Sesshomaru mirándola de reojo mientras caminaban - **¿Quieres saber por qué me lo compré?**

- **Y sí…** - Murmuró ella sonriendo.

- **Dame tu muñequita** – Pidió el plateado. Ella se lo dio y él junto a los muñequitos – **Así tu muñequita tenía una pareja** – Explicó con una voz fría al igual que su cara.

Cuando Lin escuchó aquello, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-**Eres ****muy tierno** – Dijo la pelinegra tratando de que no cayeran más lágrimas. Luego agarró su muñeca e hizo que ésta le diese un beso al muñeco de él. Después, Sesshomaru hizo que su muñeco e devolviese el beso a la de ella.

- **Yo también quiero uno** – Habló Sesshomaru acercándose al rostro de su novia.

Bajo un cielo que recién comenzaba a estar oscuro, entre el medio de las personas, la dulce pareja se beso tierna y apasionadamente. Ninguno quería separarse de los labios del otro. Sólo lo hacían al quedarse sin aire. Lo recuperaban y se volvían a besar juntando sus lenguas con pasión.

- **¡Mia mami! ¡Esos dos nenes se abazan mucho!** – Exclamó una niñita de tres años señalando a la pareja que se besaba. Luego oyó un pequeño gemido – **Mami… me paece que el nene le hizo ago feo a la nena poque ella se quejó – **Opinó inocentemente la niña.

- **¡Hija, deja de ver eso!** – Chilló la madre tapándole los ojos a la nena.

- **Sesshomaru, creo que todos nos miran** – Murmuró Lin separando sus labios de los de él.

- **Me tienen envidia.**

- **¿Envidia? ¿Por qué?**

- **Porque estoy con la mujer más linda** – Le susurró en el oído y luego le dio un beso en éste que hizo que ella se estremeciera del placer.

- **Y yo con el más lindo** – Respondió ella dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Los dos se quedaron en el medio del paso abrazados. En el ambiente se podía oler un dulce olor a azúcar derretida y escuchar una suave melodía interpretada por una flauta. Ellos estaban felices. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

**Continuará…**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Los que fuimos nosotros**  
**Capítulo 11**

El timbre del recreo sonó. InuYasha se desperezó y a cambio del desperezo recibió un borrador en la cara.

- **Taisho, mejor que estudie para el examen** – Le dijo Bankotsu mirándolo seriamente.

- **Keh, va a ver qué bien me va en su examen**– Anticipó con un tono engreído el plateado y se retiró del aula.

InuYasha se dirigió lo más disimuladamente posible hasta la sala de proyecciones. Al llegar a ésta, cerró la puerta con suma delicadeza y debido a que estaba algo oscura se tropezó con una silla. Entonces, escuchó una risita. La reconoció y en sus labios se le dibujo una sonrisa.

- **¿Dónde estás? ¿Vamos a jugar a las escondidas?** – Preguntó el colegial incitantemente.

- **Puede ser…** - Respondió la voz que no le pertenecía a otra que a Kagome - **¿Dónde estoy?** – Y ella pasó rápidamente por atrás de él.

Cuando el joven sintió una presencia por sus espaldas, se dio vuelta bruscamente, pero con sus manos estiradas no pudo agarrar nada. Luego, pudo ver como algo que parecía una sombra se movía a pocos metros de él. Entonces se fue acercando y la figura se fue alejando, sin embargo no llegó lejos debido a que se tropezó y cayó al piso. InuYasha aprovechó para tirarse encima.

- **¡Kyaa, InuYasha me haces cosquillas!** – Se reía Kagome al sentir los dedos del muchacho sobre su abdomen. Cuando paró de hacerlo notó que él buscaba su boca, pero no la encontraba y por esa razón le daba besos en sus mejillas o en su frente - **¿Te pone mal no poder verme?**

- **La verdad preferiría ver a la hermosa chica que tengo abajo mío, pero puedo sentirte** – A decir aquello tomó un seno que estaba tapado por el uniforme que traía la negriazulina. Ella gimió - **Hoy, me voy a conformar con sentirte** – Y con otra mano tomó el otro seno y la chica volvió a gemir.

- **Dame un beso** – Exigió Kagome buscando la boca de su amante y al encontrarla los dos comenzaron a besarse mientras InuYasha seguía masajeando los pechos de la joven – **Mejor paremos porque estamos en el colegio.**

- **Sí. No tengo ganas de ser expulsado en mi último año de Preparatoria **– Respondió InuYasha soltando los senos y apoyando su rostro contra un hombro de su amante. La escuchó suspirar preocupadamente - **¿Qué pasa?**

- **Nada, es que me quedé pensando en lo que vimos hace dos semanas. A Bankotsu-sensei y a Lin bastante cercanos** – Contestó ella con los ojos cerrados y acariciando el cabello del muchacho encima de ella.

- **Sí. Yo también. ¿Será esa la razón por la que Lin andaba tan perdida? Y todavía sigue igual. ¿Tú piensas que están saliendo?**

- **No sé. Esperemos unos días más y veamos si notamos algo raro entre ellos dos **– Habló la negriazulina abriendo sus ojos a la oscuridad del cuarto.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Lin se encontraba tirada en la cama de su novio boca abajo con los muñequitos que se habían comprado el día anterior en la feria. Ella estaba jugando con ellos, parecía una niña de cinco años. Encima, cada tanto reía de una forma contagiosa, al igual que los niños. Cuando Sesshomaru llegó a la habitación se la quedó observando con su rostro frío, pero sus ojos cargaban un poco de ternura.

- **¿Volviste a la infancia?** – Preguntó el joven mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- **Puede que sí. Lo que pasa es que son tan lindos estos muñequitos** – Decía la adolescente mientras hacía que los muñecos se diesen pequeños piquitos - **¿Cómo va a el negocio? ¿Muchas chicas?**

- **Sí **– Respondió secamente.

- **Mejor vuelve con ellas porque si no te van a buscar desesperadamente** – Comentó Lin dándose vuelta para poder ver a su hombre. Éste no respondió y luego giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de ella - **¿Quieres un beso?** – Él asintió. Ella se acercó hacia los labios de Sesshomaru y los besó con mucha pasión y éste no se quedó atrás cuando profundizó aún más el beso.

- **Ahora sí tengo que seguir trabajando** – Se levantó sin volver a verle el rostro a su novia y volvió al trabajo.

- _**Al final Sesshomaru no es tan frío como pensé**__ – _Reflexionaba la pelinegra mirando el muñequito del joven que sin duda fue una de las demostraciones más tiernas que tuvo con ella en esas cuatro semanas que llevaban saliendo.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Pasó una semana y Lin iba después del colegio a la florería a ver a su amado Sesshomaru. Siempre tenían breves conversaciones y luego se besaban, se abrazaban y se quedaban dormidos en el cuarto del plateado.

Sesshomaru cada vez que despertaba y veía a Lin entre sus brazos durmiendo plácidamente, suspiraba y acercaba lo más que podía el cuerpo de la muchacha al de él. El joven tenía ganas de que pasara algo más que besos y caricias, pero por ella esperaría. Él la amaba. Él volvió a confiar gracias a ella. Ya que a Lin le tenía toda la confianza del mundo y sabía que no lo iba a abandonar como lo hizo aquella mujer. El amor que él sintió por esa mujer no era el mismo que el que sentía por Lin, pero era un tipo de amor.

Si InuYasha y Kagome la hubieran seguido todos los días que fue a la florería se hubiesen enterado de que ella estaba con el medio hermano mayor de InuYasha, pero no. Ellos la tuvieron que seguir, el lunes siguiente, uno en que la muchacha de cabellos negros se dirigía a otro lugar.

- _**Espero que le guste este regalo a Jako-chan. La verdad muy bueno el sensei al invitarme al cumpleaños de Jako-chan**_– Pensaba Lin dirigiéndose a la casa de Bankotsu con una bolsa en una de sus manos y con la mochila colgando de su espalda.

- **¡Mizuki!** – Exclamó el profesor al verla de lejos – **Menos mal que la alcancé. Sino iba a llegar a mi casa y no iba a ver nadie.**

- **¿De dónde viene sensei?**

- **De comprar algunas bebidas y también compré gaseosa porque me dijiste que no tomabas alcohol** – Sonrió el hombre. Ella le asintió riéndose.

A pocos metros de distancia, detrás de ellos y a un paso muy disimulado, estaban InuYasha y Kagome siguiéndolos.

- **En verdad están juntos** – Murmuró la negriazulina algo exaltada a su compañero.

- **No lo puedo creer** – Habló InuYasha con sus dos ojos muy abiertos de lo sorprendido que estaba.

En cierto momento, el profesor y la alumna pararon en un negocio de tortas, se adentraron en éste y los dos estudiantes que los seguían se quedaron afuera del local con sus cuerpos pegados contra una pared.

- **¿Qué hace aquí un idiota como tú? **– Preguntó una voz sin emoción.

- **¡Sesshomaru! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?** – Cuestionó el muchacho. Como era de esperárselo no le respondió – **Keh, tan idiota como siempre. Vete que tengo que seguir viendo algo.**

- **¿Viendo algo? ¿Están espiando a alguien?** – Trató de indagar el joven levantando una ceja.

- **Así es. Lo que pasa es que con tu hermano creemos que Lin sale con un profesor del Shikon Gakuen. Recién estaban juntos y acaban de entrar a este negocio** – Explicó Kagome con suma tranquilidad.

- _**¿Qué Lin qué? No, debe ser mentira. Ella jamás haría eso. Ella con su ideología del amor eterno nunca me engañaría**__ – _Pensaba Sesshomaru preocupado por el comentario que había hecho aquella jovencita.

- **¡Ya quiero llegar a tu casa y brindar!** – Exclamó Lin muy entusiasmada.

- **¿Tan ansiosa estás? Estoy seguro que nos vamos a divertir mucho** – Habló Bankotsu sonriéndole tiernamente y pasándole una mano por la cabeza.

Cuando Sesshomaru vio esa imagen, sus dos ojos dorados se abrieron bruscamente. Se quedó parado en el lugar tan sólo unos segundos, pero para él fueron eternos. Un viento hizo que sus cabellos danzarán en el aire. Nuevamente lo habían engañado, le habían mentido.

Lin le había dicho que jamás tuvo un novio debido a que tenía miedo a que la lastimarán, lo mismo le ocurría a él. Pero, en ese momento, él la vio con otro hombre tan feliz y encima no le mencionó nada de que salía con algún amigo. Pero un profesor no era un amigo. Ella lo estaba engañando. ¡¿Cómo pudo confiar de vuelta? Era un estúpido. Lo habían vuelto a traicionar.

- **Sesshomaru, ¿Qué te pasa?** – Preguntó el medio hermano menor al ver que el mayor estaba perdido.

El hombre de cabellos plateado no respondió, sólo se retiró del lugar yendo hacia el lado contrario al que iban su supuesta novia y su "amante".

- **Estaba raro tu hermano** – Mencionó Kagome con un dedo sobre sus labios.

- **Siempre fue raro** – Dijo InuYasha pasando sus brazos por los hombros de la negriazulina y la acercó a él.

- _**¡Lin, tú no te vas a salir con la tuya!**__ – _Pensaba el joven con un rostro que cambió de uno frío a uno lleno de expresión. Pero no era una alegre, sino que era una expresión de furia – _**¡Ya vas a ver! ¡Yo te amo y tú te vas con otro! ¡Yo soy el estúpido que se dejó llevar por una cualquiera como tú!**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Ya eran las once de la noche y en la casa de Bankotsu no quedaban invitados. Sólo él, Lin y el cumpleañero. La adolescente limpiaba la mesa donde habían comido, mientas que el profesor acomodaba parte del living que había sido desordenado por sus amigos.

- _**Mi primer cumpleaños rodeada de gays **__– _Pensaba sonriendo la pelinegra.

- **Es una lástima que hayas venido directo del colegio al cumple** – Comentó Jakotsu a la chica – **Yo quería que te pusieras algunas de mis prendas. ¡Espero que el día en que me vaya te pongas alguna!**

- **¡Por supuesto Jako-chan! **– Río Lin.  
- **¡Mi terroncito de azúcar, muchas gracias por la fiesta que me preparaste! **– Exclamó el afeminado mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su novio - **Dame un beso** - Y así los dos se besaron, pero no se dieron aquellos apasionados debido a que estaban cerca de Lin.

- **Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir** – Habló Lin.

- **¡Yo también, mañana tengo un examen de dibujo!** – Dijo Jakotsu con su voz extrañamente aguda - **¡Muchas gracias de vuelta mi amor!** - Y se despidió de Bankotsu.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

En el camino hacia su hogar, Lin sacó una carta que le había escrito con muchísimo amor a Sesshomaru.

- **¿Para quién es la carta?** – Preguntó el hombre con una expresión pícara.

- **Para mí novio. Lo que pasa es que dentro de veinte minutos cumplimos un mes** – Sonrió la pelinegra.

- **¡Kyaa! ¡Qué ternura!** - Exclamó Jakotsu - **Haber, déjame verla** – La muchacha se la dio y éste comenzó a leerla.

Lin estaba tan distraída pensando en si Sesshomaru se acordaría o no de su primer mes que se pasó de su destino que era la florería.

-** ¡Jako-chan, te dejo!** – Se despidió volviendo para atrás. Sin duda estaba muy distraída ya que se le olvidó que e había dado la carta a Jakotsu. Éste también estaba tan asimismazo en su mundo que ni se percato que llevaba algo en las manos.

Lin tocó el timbre de la florería e inmediatamente Sesshomaru le abrió la puerta. Era como si la estuviese esperando. Ella entró a la tienda y quiso darle un beso su novio, pero él le corrió los labios. La adolescente se sorprendió y más cuando sintió como el joven la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a su cuarto. Pero esa vez, la mano de Sesshomaru no era tan delicada.

Llegaron a la habitación y él cerró la puerta y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa de mangas cortas blancas que llevaba puesta.

- **¿Qué haces? **– Preguntó Lin inocentemente, pero algo preocupada.

El joven hombre no le respondió, se quitó la camisa y dejó al descubierto su pecho desnudo.

- **Acuéstate** – Habló el plateado y señaló la cama. Ella negó con la cabeza – **Por favor, acuéstate**– Volvió a negar.

Sesshomaru tomó bruscamente de las muñecas a Lin y la tiró en la cama. Ella gritó del dolor que sintió cuando el aprisionó sus muñecas.

- **¡Te dije que te acostaras!** – Exclamó el joven mirándola con furia a los ojos.

- **Sesshomaru, ¿Qué te pasa?** – Preguntó la pelinegra muy asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- **¿Qué me pasa? ¡A ti qué te pasa, puta!** – Gritó y le pegó una cachetada - **¡Ahora estás con tu profesor! **– Le seguía gritando mientras sostenía las muñecas que estaban pegadas a la cama, al igual que la indefensa chica – **Yo te amo y tú me engañas… ¡Eres una puta! ¡Me mentiste al igual que ella!** – Gruño volviéndole a pegar una cachetada.

- **¡Para por favor! **- Volvió a recibir otra cachetada. Lin ya estaba llorando. Además esa era la primera vez que el muchacho le decía que la amaba. Pero lamentablemente no fue en la situación más romántica.

Sesshomaru soltó las muñecas de Lin y sus manos se dirigieron a sus senos. Los estrujó con fuerza e hizo que ella gimiera, pero del dolor. Luego arrancó la playera del uniforme dejándola únicamente con el corpiño. La chica de tristes ojos chocolates se quiso tapar, pero él corrió sus brazos para los costados y le arrancó el corpiño.

- **¡Para! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!** – Gritaba desesperada la muchacha. Por esa razón recibió otra cachetada.

Lin comenzó a cansarse de gritar y patalear. Sus brazos se quedaron a cada lado de sus caderas y en ese momento Sesshomaru comenzó a sobarle los senos, luego se agachó para poder saborearlos en su boca.

- **No, por favor** – Murmuraba Lin aún llorando. El joven no le hizo caso y comenzó a saborear uno mientras que con una mano masajeaba al otro. Los pezones de Lin estaban duros por el estimulo que le brindaba por un lado la lengua del plateado y por el toro las manos de éste.

Sesshomaru estaba sumamente excitado y subió un poco más su cuerpo para que sus pelvis quedaran a la misma altura que la de Lin. Cuando quedaron, el subió la falda que tenía ella, le separó tan sólo un poco las piernas para así poder introducirse entre ellas.

- **¿Sientes esto? ¿Lo sientes? ¿También te lo hizo sentir ese profesor tuyo?** – Preguntaba el muchacho de cabellera plateada mientras hacía presión contra ella y luego subía y bajaba para que la chica de cabellos negros sintiera la dureza que se refregaba en su sexo tapado por su ropa interior.

**- Por favor, no me hagas esto… No, por favor** – Lloraba desconsoladamente Rin.

Sesshomaru seguía refregando su dureza sobre la intimidad de ella, y cuando quiso hacerlo más rápido, decidió bajarse los jeans que tenía puestos dejándolo en boxers y siguió sobando con su sexo, el sexo de la indefensa chica.

Cuando Sesshomaru quiso quitarle la prenda intima, Lin pegó un grito y justo en ese momento entró alguien a la habitación.

- **¡Jakotsu, Jakostu!** – Lloriqueaba Lin casi sin fuerzas.

- **¡Déjala animal! **– Exclamó el hombre que acaba de entrar. Sesshomaru inmediatamente se separó de Lin. Jakotsu se quitó su camisa fucsia y se la colocó sobre el desnudo y tembloroso pecho de Lin – **Vamos Lin. ¡Y tu pedazo de infeliz, toma la carta que te escribió! ¡No sé por qué hiciste esto, pero lo único que sé es que eres una basura!** – Exclamó Jakotsu yéndose con una destrozada muchacha.

Sesshomaru abrió la carta y la comenzó a leer.

_Sesshomaru:_  
_No sé con qué palabras expresar lo feliz que soy. Sí, sí, ¡Soy muy, pero muy, pero muy feliz! Conocerte a ti fue una de las mejores cosas que me pudo pasar. Eres una persona verdaderamente especial y los vas a seguir siendo toda mi vida. Fuiste el que me dio mi primer beso y sin duda eres mi primer amor. Perdón si esta carta suena muy cursi, pero no sé cómo explicar mis sentimientos, ¡Gomen!_  
_Por cierto, si te preguntas por qué hoy no fui al local después del colegio, lo que pasa es que con un amigo íbamos a prepararle una fiesta a Jakotsu, mi vecino. Igual dudo que preguntes. ¡Tienes que empezar a hablar más seguido! Jaja. Bueno, ya me fui por las ramas…_  
_Sin saber que más decir, excepto que te amo, me despido._

_Muchos besos en tus labios, Lin._

Sesshomaru comprendió todo y una terrible angustia lo invadió.

Continuará…


	12. Capítulo 12

**Los que fuimos nosotros**

**Capítulo 12**

Lin estaba destrozada. Ella estaba completamente enamorada de aquel hombre que se le declaró silenciosamente dándole una flor. Ella estaba enamorada de aquel hombre que compró un muñequito para que fuese la parejita del que compró ella. Sus besos tiernos, sus caricias tiernas. ¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido lo que ocurrió hacia ya una semana?

Alguien tocó a la puerta de la casa de la muchacha.

- **Pasa, está abierto** – Exclamó ella desde el sofá.

- **Lin-chan, te traje las galletitas de vainilla que tanto te gustan** – Sonrió Jakotsu mostrándole un plato con galletas que desprendían un exquisito olor.

- **Gracias** – Dijo Lin con una sonrisa efímera. Tomó una y comenzó a comerla muy despacio. Era como si no tuviese fuerza.

- **Lin-chan, quiero que estés bien. Alegre como siempre. No me gusta verte así **– Explicó su vecino haciendo pucherito.

- **Te ves muy tierno cuando haces pucherito** – Señaló Lin riéndose un poco.

- **¡Ves! ¡Así quiero que estés! ¡Riéndote! ¡Tú tienes una de las sonrisas más lindas!** – Sonrió el hombre sentado junto a ella.

-**Eres ****muy bueno, Jako-chan. Pero no puedo estar muy feliz después de lo que pasó con Sesshomaru** – Habló ella con angustia – **Por un lado cuando me acuerdo lo que me hizo, me enojo, y lo odio. Pero aún así siento que también lo amo.**

- **Lin-chan, ese hombre es una basura. ¿Cómo te va hacer lo que te hizo? Sólo por un malentendido encima. No sé, para mí deberías olvidarlo** – Dijo el otro cruzándose de brazos seriamente.

- **Yo pensé que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, él era mi hombre ideal. Que todo iba a estar bien** – Lloraba la muchacha - **Pero veo que me equivoqué, claro, lo que pasa es que él no iba con mis expectativas. Por eso salió mal todo. Porque él no era mi hombre perfecto.**

- **Lin-chan, no existe el hombre perfecto. No existe el príncipe azul. Con esto no estoy defendiendo al infeliz ese, sólo te estoy diciendo que si tu vas a estar esperando al príncipe azul te vas a quedar sola **– Explicaba Jakotsu pasando una mano por las mejillas mojadas de Lin –**Tú tienes**** que entender que en este mundo no hay nada perfecto. Ya va a llegar algún hombre que veas que no es perfecto, pero aún así lo vas a amar igual, a pesar de sus defectos. Sólo tienes que esperar y alejarte de ese tal Sesshomaru.**

Linse apoyó sobre el pecho de su consolador vecino y siguió llorando. Jakotsu sólo pasaba su mano por los largos y oscuros cabellos de la muchachita que tenía en sus brazos.

- **¿Lin, qué te parece si vamos al cine tu y yo?** – Le preguntó muy entusiasmado para ver si le cambiaba el humor a la joven.

- **Pero, ¿Tú no ibas salir con el sensei?**

- **Tranquila, él va entender. ¿Vamos?** – La chica asintió con una cálida sonrisa.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Dos muchachos salían del Shikon Gakuen. Luego se subieron a un auto y se fueron del estacionamiento que había frente al colegio.

- **InuYasha. Me preocupa Lin? Faltó al colegio toda la semana. Yo llamé a su casa y me dijo que tenía fiebre. ¿Será eso? **– Hablaba preocupada Kagome mientras se acomodaba el cabello que volaba por la velocidad a la que iba el auto.

- **Tranquila. Estoy seguro que va estar bien porque la semana que viene empiezan las vacaciones y quién va a querer estar enfermo en vacaciones **– Río InuYasha doblando el volante para un costado – **Cualquier cosa, la vamos a visitar el fin de semana, ¿Qué te parece?**

- **¡Excelente idea! Ay InuYasha, al fin usas tus neuronas para algo **– Habló la chica en un tono burlón.

- **Keh, mira quién habla. Einstein que se sacó un uno en matemáticas y química** – Respondió enojado el plateado.

- **Qué malo que eres. Me hiciste recordar que me tengo que poner a estudiar muy seriamente este fin de semana. Por lo tanto no te voy a poder ir a visitar el sábado a la noche**- Lo miró la negriazulina de una manera sugestiva.

InuYasha hizo una maniobra con su vehículo y lo estacionó debajo de un árbol para que el fuerte sol de ese día no los encandilara.

- **¿InuYasha, qué haces? **– Preguntó la joven extrañada.

- **¿Qué hago? Te quiero dar un beso** – Y así lo hizo. Se acercó a los labios de su amante y los comenzó a besar suavemente y luego ella terminó profundizando el beso – **Este verano les dije a mis papás que se fueran ellos solos. Así yo me quedaba contigo.**

- **InuYasha…** - Murmuró Kagome algo triste.

- **¿Qué pasa?**

- **En agosto vuelve mi hermana, vuelve Kikyo** – Habló con ojos algo llorosos – **De sólo pensar que yo me acosté contigo, de solo pensar que te besé me hace sentir tan mal **– Sollozaba la muchacha – **Kikyo siempre fue buena conmigo, siempre. Y yo le estoy haciendo esto.**

- **¡Tranquila amor!** – Exclamó el plateado abrazándola - **Tranquila. Tú sabes que te amo a ti. Y pienso terminar con tu hermana cuando vuelva. Yo podría tranquilamente seguir con ella y contigo. Esa sería la opción más fácil que tendría. Pero no lo voy a hacer porque yo también quiero a tu hermana y porque sería una falta de respeto hacía a las dos y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, porque te amo y no lo quiero ocultar más.**

- **Gracias. Espero que mi hermana lo entienda** – Susurró en el oído del muchacho.

- **Yo también. Tratemos de olvidarnos un poco de tu hermana**. **Faltan dos semanas para que vuelva.**

- **Esta bien** – Volvió a susurrar la negriazulina y le dio un beso en la oreja. En realidad ella sabía que hasta que no aclararan las cosas, cada vez que ella se acostará o besará a InuYasha, la imagen de su gentil hermana mayor aparecería en su mente.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

El sábado, Lin salió a caminar por la ciudad de Tokio. A ella le encantaba ir al parque Rikugien. Era un espacioso parque con bellos árboles, un gran lago artificial con agua dulce transparente que parecía verde debido al reflejo de las copas de los árboles. A la adolescente le encantaba ir allí cuando se sentía mal, ya que ese lugar la hacía tranquilizarse.

Ella paseaba por los senderos del parque recordando todas las cosas que ocurrieron con Sesshomaru. Lo que más recordaba era el primer beso. Cuando él comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con sus largos dedos. Cuando sus labios rozaron los de ella y finalmente cuando sintió la humedad de su boca.

Ella comenzó a mover su cabeza de lado a lado para quitarse esas imágenes. Ella no debía pensar más en ese infeliz como lo llamaba Jakotsu.

En otra parte del parque, un hombre de largos cabellos plateados caminaba por los senderos de piedra. Su cabeza baja y es por eso que su pelo hacia de cortina y su rostro no se podía ver. Los ojos dorados del muchacho mostraban algo de dolor, pero uno se lo tendría que quedar mirando varios minutos para poder detectar aquello.

Sesshomaru se preguntaba por qué se descontroló tanto. Él fue un estúpido, un verdadero estúpido que por un mal entendido le hizo aquello a la inocente Lin? Casi violaba a su novia. ¿Estaría bien llamarla novia luego de lo ocurrido? Él lo dudaba. No podía dejar de pensar en lo idiota que era. Ni si quiera le preguntó nada, sólo asumió que lo que vio y escuchó. Pero claro, lo que escuchó se podía interpretar de muchas maneras antes de llegar a lo que llegó él. Sólo por compararlo con lo sucedido con aquella mujer. Aquella mujer que él pensó que lo amaba. Aquella mujer que es muy importante en la vida de todos.

_Flash back _

Un Sesshomaru de siete años comía en una habitación color salmón perfumada con jazmines. Él estaba sentado sobre la cama, con la boca llena y viendo televisión.

- **Mami, este verano también lo quiero pasar contigo**– Decía el niño muy concentrado en los dibujitos que estaba viendo.

- **Mi vida, tu mamá tiene trabajo, tú te vas a aburrir en el estudio de filmación** – Explicaba una mujer muy atractiva de veintisiete años envuelta en una bata de seda. Sus cabellos eran largos y plateados y su mirada seductora y ámbar.

- **A mí no me importa, porque tú eres la única que me ama. Papá está muy distraído con el estúpido de InuYasha y su estúpida esposa** – Giró el infante la cabeza con un rostro triste y tierno - **Yo te amo mucho mami, porque tu siempre estás conmigo cuando me siento mal **– Sesshomaru fue a abrazar a su madre.

- **Ay… yo también te amo mucho **- Y lo abrazó.

- **Mami, yo te encontré dos pasajes para ir a Europa. Aparte vi unos documento que eran para comprar una casa ¿Tienes pensado irte a vivir allá conmigo? ¿Cuándo?**

Hubo un minuto de silencio. La madre se lo quedó mirando con un rostro de cómo si la hubieran delatado.

- **Por supuesto, cuando llegue el invierno nos vamos a ir tú y yo. Pero no digas nada** – Sonrió la mujer.

- **¡Sí! ¡Voy a estar contigo para siempre!**

- **Para siempre **– Murmuró la mujer sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Aquel día en el que Sesshomaru y su madre estarían juntos para siempre nunca llegó. Todavía él recordaba haber guardado en dos grandes valijas que las escondía en un amplió placard su ropa preferida, sus juguetes preferidos y fotos de sus compañeros de primaria y con su madre. Él siempre estaba esperando el día en que su madre lo llamará por teléfono para avisarle que lo iría a buscar. Pasaron días y días. La nieve caía y Sesshomaru solía imaginarse espejismos de su madre llegando en su auto a buscarlo.

Finalmente, el invierno terminó y se enteró un día escuchando una conversación por teléfono con su padre que su madre se había ido de Japón a vivir a alguna parte del mundo. Su padre no sabía debido a que su madre no había dicho nada, pero se imaginó que debió haber sido con su último novio. Ese día Sesshomaru se sintió destrozado. Recordaba que su progenitora le dijo que se irían juntos con una sonrisa, una dulce y hermosa sonrisa. Le había mentido. La única persona que él pensó que lo amaba le había mentido y abandonado. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del niño.

_Fin del flash back_

Sesshomaru jamás pudo superar aquel evento y por eso miraba a las mujeres con desprecio y como juguetes. Hasta que conoció a Lin ¿Cómo pudo lastimar a la única mujer en la que en verdad podía confiar? Encima, tan sólo por no poder haber ido y encarar a su madre. Lastimó a una chica inocente, que no lo engaño. ¿Cómo pudo desquitarse con Lin? Con la hermosa y dulce Lin.

Sesshomaru levantó la vista del suelo de piedra y sus orbitas doradas se abrieron apenas al encontrarse con una joven, pero no una cualquiera.  
- **¿Lin?**

La pelinegra no lo podía creer. Ella había ido a aquel parque para poder distraerse y admirara la naturaleza, los árboles, las flores. ¿Por qué era que se tenía que encontrar con aquel hombre?

- **Se-Sesshomaru…** - Lin dio una pasó hacia atrás.

-**Lin, ****espera**– El plateado quiso tomar a Lin del brazo y lo hizo.

- **¡Suéltame! **– Gritó ella mirándolo con odio – **No te me acerques**.

- **Yo…** - El muchacho se sentía una basura y en ese momento más al ver que aquella adolescente los rechazaba. A pesar de estar triste, su rostro se mantenía frío y distante. Pero, por un segundo sus cejas se arquearon un poco para abajo, poniendo un rostro triste – **Por favor, perdóname.**

Lin no podía creer, por tan sólo un segundo su rostro mostró una emoción que no fuera ira como el de la otra vez cuando la intentó violar. Ella no sabía qué hacer. Él se volvió a acercar para tocarle el rostro, pero Lin quitó su mano bruscamente. Nuevamente vio que sus ojos dorados estaban tristes. ¿En verdad Sesshomaru estaba arrepentido? ¿La amaba? Lo que hizo él no era muestra de un amor sano… Pero ¿la amaba?

- **Yo…** Balbuceaba Lin con los ojos lleno de lágrimas –**Tú ****me lastimaste mucho, pero no sólo físicamente, sino que aquí también** – Y se marcó con su mano el corazón. Debido a que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas se fue corriendo de aquel lugar.

Sesshomaru quedó atrás, solo, abandonado. Pero aquella vez, él tenía la culpa. La había perdido. Había perdido a Lin.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

InuYasha paseaba por los pasillos de su mansión hasta que llegó al gran cuarto que alguna vez ocupó el estúpido de su hermano. Siguió de largo hasta llegar al cómodo y amplió living. Se tiró en un sofá y se quedó mirando el techo hasta que sonó el teléfono.

- **Moshi-moshi… ¡Kagome!**

- **Hola, tanto tiempo, ¿no?** – Dijo la voz por el teléfono – **Te llamaba para ver si querías ir mañana al cine conmigo ala noche. Así celebramos que empezaron las vacaciones de verano.**

- **¡Por supuesto! Esta noche me dejaste solo. Y todo por no aprobar matemáticas y química. Que tonta.**

- **Perdón, me habla el señor que todo lo sabe** – Se burló Kagome entre risas.

- **Jaja… Pero igual te amo** – Murmuró InuYasha.

- **Yo también. Te dejo porque tengo que estudiar** – Y cortó el teléfono.  
Extrañamente volvió a sonar.

-_**Ay, está Kagome no puede vivir sin escuchar mi voz**_- Pensó InuYasha con una sonrisa atendiendo el teléfono nuevamente - **¿Sí?... ¡¿Kikyo? ¿Qué mañana por la noche llega tu avión a Tokyo?**

**Continuará…**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Los que fuimos nosotros**

**Capítulo 13**

El aeropuerto estaba repleto. Gente iba a para un lado y para otro. Había un murmullo permanente que se mezclaba con el ruido que hacían las valijas que tenían rueditas y con los pasos de las personas. Un grupo de cuatro jóvenes esperaban a alguien.

- **¿No estás feliz InuYasha? Hoy vuelve Kikyo** – exclamó Miroku sonriendo mientras le tomaba la mano a su novia –. **Yo creo que no aguantaría ni dos días separados de Sango.**

- **Siempre tan tierno** – dijo ella pellizcándole suave y tiernamente una mejilla. Luego sintió un roce por su trasero y a continuación de aquello se escuchó un golpe - **¡Te dije que enfrente de otra gente no!**

- **Ay Miroku, nunca vas a cambiar** – habló InuYasha con los brazos cruzados y muy nerviosos.

- **Oye, amigo, ¿te pasa algo? Estás raro. Deberías estar feliz porque vuelve tu novia **– dijo el castaño acercándose al otro.

- **Sí, sí. Estoy bien** – mintió mientras miraba de reojo a Kagome que parecía estar en otro planeta.

- _**¿Cómo voy a poder ver a mi hermana a la cara? ¡Cómo? Después de lo que hice. Espero poder destapar nuestra relación y que ella lo entienda. Pero me siento tan mal. A espaldas de ella me besé e hice el amor con InuYasha. ¡Me siento horrible!**_ – Pensaba la negriazulina mientras sus ojos observaban atentamente a todas las mujeres de cabellos lacios y oscuros temiendo que pudiese llegar a ser Kikyo.

- **Tranquila **– murmuró Sango apareciendo al lado de ella. Apoyó una mano sobre su hombro -. **Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien.**

- **Eso espero.**

- **¡Ahí está Kikyo! ¡Kikyo!** – exclamaba Miroku moviendo su mano de un costado para el otro.

- **Kikyo** – murmuró InuYasha al ver la delgada silueta de su novia mientras se acercaba a él. Sin duda era muy linda, pero su corazón le pertenecía a Kagome -. **Kikyo** – volvió a decir cuando ella se encontraba a tan sólo centímetros de distancia.

-** InuYasha** – sonrió gentilmente y lo abrazó – **Te extrañé mucho.**

- **Yo también **– dijo él abrazándola. No estaba mintiendo. La había extrañado, pero como un amigo extraña a una amiga. Nada más. Cuando ella se fue, él le dijo que la iba a extrañar, la iba a extrañar porque a los amigos cuando se van se los extraña.

- **¡Chicos, a ustedes también los extrañe!** – exclamó sonriente, mostrando los dientes y los fue a abrazar.

- **Estás muy linda** – comentó Sango.

- **Demasiado** – agregó Miroku recibiendo otro golpe.

- **Su relación no cambió en el tiempo que me fui** – se río Kikyo tapándose elegantemente la boca. Luego, cuando ellos dos se hicieron a un lado vio a su querida hermana menor.

- **Kikyo… **- murmuró Kagome mientras observaba a su hermosa hermana frente a ella. Luego se abalanzó a abrazarla.

- **¡Cómo te extrañé! **– dijo la mayor envolviendo a la chica en sus brazos -. **Estás muy linda.**

- **No más que tu **– respondió la otra mientras se secaba las lágrimas que mezclaban el haber estado separada tantos meses de su hermana y el haber estado con su novio a sus espaldas.

- **Bueno chicos, que tal si vamos a algún lugar a tomar algo** – propuso Kikyo mientras se acomodaba sutilmente su larga cabellera negra que brillaba con las luces que había en el aeropuerto.

- **¡Sí! **– exclamaron Miroku, Sango Y Kagome.

- **¿Tú qué opinas, InuYasha ?**– se acercó a su novio tomándolo del brazo.

- **Por supuesto** – sonrió con esfuerzo InuYasha. Él sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que hacer lo que le había prometido a Kagome. Terminar su relación con Kikyo.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Lin estaba sentada en su sofá viendo la televisión. Dos minutos antes, había estado hablado con Kagome que le había comentado sobre la llegada de Kikyo hacía cuatro días. Lin se moría de intriga por conocer a la hermosa y gentil Kikyo, así era como la había descrito Kagome.

Aburrida de pasar canales y más canales, se levantó de donde estaba y tomó algunas monedas y se marchó de su casa para ir a caminar por la ciudad. Ese verano iba a ser el primero que pasaría lejos de su madre.

Su madre, cuanto la extrañaba. Dentro de dos días seguramente le llegaría una carta de ella. La madre de la joven mandaba cartas porque en su casa no había la suficiente dinero para tener una computadora. Pero Lin juró que cuando ella tuviese un excelente trabajo como antropóloga la ayudaría a su amada a madre con el dinero y es más, la haría mudarse a Tokyo con ella.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Totosai nuevamente había dejado el negocio en manos de Sesshomaru. A pesar de que para los estudiantes de Preparatoria las vacaciones habían comenzado, para él recién lo hacían la semana próxima.

A pesar de que las colegialas no se encontraran cerca de sus colegios, aún iban para verlo y comprar alguna que otra flor. A parte se le quedaban hablando y tratando de convencer para que saliera con ellas. Él se negaba diciendo que no tenía ganas de estar con nadie.

- **Pero yo no quiero nada serio** – decía Yura, una de sus más frecuentes clientas -. **Vamos, una vez sola sal conmigo. Vas a ver que la vamos a pasar bien** – Le hablaba seductoramente mientras se agachaba un poco para que Sesshomaru le pudiese ver el escote.

- **No, no quiero.**

- **Vamos, te digo que yo no quiero nada en serio. ¿No te gustaría divertirte un rato?**

- **Tan chiquita y regalándote **– habló el plateado en un tono frío mientras le cobraba una planta con flores de azucena. Sin duda, Yura no sabía nada de plantas. La azucena representaba la pureza, algo que él dudaba que ella tuviese.

- **Ay, no digas eso** – exclamó en un tono agudo la chica y se retiró del lugar.

Sesshomaru se la quedó observando, con su rostro inexpresivo, mientras se retiraba del negocio. Luego fue a recorrer los estantes donde estaban las plantas y paró frente a una planta de azucenas, como la que se había llevado Yura. Esa planta, las flores de ella la hacían recordar a una persona. A Lin.

- _**Qué idiota que fui. La perdí. La perdí**_ – se repetía para adentro mientras tocaba el pétalo blanco de la azucena – **Lin.**

Luego de quedarse mirando la flor de azucena por un buen rato, decidió cerrar la florería e ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Así es que se quitó el delantal, cerró el local y se dirigió a algún lugar. No tenía pensado ninguno en particular, pero estaba seguro de que terminaría en un parque, porque él amaba los parques.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

El viento soplaba en el parque Tensaiga. Lin no entendía por qué había ido allí. A donde había ido varias semanas atrás con Sesshomaru durante Tanabata.

- _Soy una idiota. ¿Por qué vengo a un lugar que me trae nostalgia?_ – Se preguntó dando un suspiro.

Ella siguió caminando entre un sendero donde había hojas verdes caídas de los árboles y algún pedazo de la luz del sol que traspasaba por el medio de las hojas que aún colgaban de éstos. El olor a naturaleza invadía a Lin, y eso a la muchacha le gustaba, sentía tanta paz.

Vio un banquito pintado de un color verde militar algo gastado y decidió sentarse allí. En cierto momento giró apenas la cabeza y se encontró con él.

- _**¿Qué hace aquí?**_ – Pensaba ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se quiso levantar para retirarse del lugar, pero él habló.

- **No. Por favor, no te vayas. Si quieres yo me voy** – y Sesshomaru dio la vuelta para buscar algún otro parque para poder sentarse.

- **No… está bien… siéntate si quieres. Los parques son públicos. Yo no te puedo privar de estar sentado aquí** – Habló Lin con la mirada baja.

El joven se sentó algo distanciado de ella y no abrió la boca por varios minutos. La chica tampoco se molestó en hablar. Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de los autos que pasaban por una avenida y las voces de las personas, aunque particularmente se destacaban los gritos felices de los niños.

- **Perdón **– murmuró Sesshomaru mientras veía de reojo a Lin? Ella no contestó -. **Entiendo que me odies con todo tu corazón. Te prometo que voy a tratar de no volver a cruzarme contigo. **– hablaba con su típico tono frío.

- **Me va a ser muy difícil perdonarte. Tal vez y nunca lo haga. Que se yo** – dijo la pelinegra mirando al suelo con ojos tristes.

- **Entiendo perfectamente si nuca me perdonas. Lo que hice no tiene perdón en realidad.**

Lin mantenía su vista en el suelo. Luego bajo la cabeza y puso sus manos contra su cara y comenzó a temblar. Estaba llorando, se veían las lágrimas caer por donde terminaban sus manos, y éstas caían en el piso. Sesshomaru no sabía qué hacer.

- **No llores** – habló ásperamente.

-** ¡¿Cómo quieres que no llore? ¡No puedo evitarlo!** – exclamó aún con las manos en su rostro.

- **No llores** – volvió a repetir sin emoción.

- **¡¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me vas a volver a lastimar porque no hago lo me pides? **– lo enfrentó ella bajando sus manos y mirando a sus ojos dorados. Él no respondió y ella volvió a taparse la cara y seguir llorando.

- **¿Estás llorando porque te acuerdas todo lo que te hice ese día?** – Preguntó el plateado mirándola mientras ella seguía derramando lágrimas.

- **No.**

- **¿Por qué entonces?**

-**…**

- **¿Por qué?**

-**…**

- **¡Te estoy preguntando por qué! **–exclamó el muchacho y vio como ella se trató de hacer pequeña encorvándose más, como si tuviese miedo de que él le hiciera algo.

Lin que estaba aterrorizada de lo que Sesshomaru pudiese hacer temblaba y seguía cayendo agua salada de sus ojos. Pero al sentir un cálido brazo sobre su espalda bajo nuevamente las manos de su rostro y lentamente se fue incorporando hasta estar frente a frente con su ex novio.

Las frías orbitas de él la miraban intensamente y en ellas se notaban cariño, preocupación hasta amor. Todas esas emociones que la jovencita leyó en los ojos hicieron que volviese a emocionarse, pero cuando quisieron bajar lágrimas Sesshomaru pasó un dedo para retenerlas y que cayeran sobre él.

- **¿Por qué?** – Preguntó ella - **¿Por qué todavía siento esto?** – Y puso la mano que estaba sobre la mejilla de ella sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón - **¡¿Por qué a pesar de loque me hiciste todavía te amo? ¡¿Por qué?**

Lo que había dicho Lin lo tomó por total sorpresa y debido a ello su rostro mostró una emoción de sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y parpadeaba una y otra vez. Luego cuando trató de tranquilizarse abrazó a la muchacha a la cual amaba con locura.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Kagome estaba enojada. Era la cuarta vez que le llamaba en el celular a InuYasha . Ya había pasado una semana desde que su hermana llegó y él todavía no hablaba. Ella no iba a ser la segunda, claro que no.

Alguien tocó el timbre en su casa. Debido a que sus padres se encontraban en el extranjero trabajando, Kagome se encontraba tan sólo con dos mucamas, una de las cuales fue a abrir. Kikyo en ese momento no se encontraba ya que había salido junto con Miroku y Sango y otros ex compañeros de Preparatoria.

- **Kagome-san, aquí esta InuYasha -san** – Habló una mucama y luego se retiró del violáceo cuarto de la joven.

- **¿Qué haces aquí?** – Preguntó ella sentada en la cama. Su tono era indiferente.

- **Vine a verte. Me enteré que Kikyo no está aquí, así que vine.**

- **Claro, como tu novia no está, aprovechas a estar con tu amante, con la segunda **– hablaba Kagome burlonamente y con desagrado.

- **¡Kagome, tu sabes que yo te amo!** – se acercó InuYasha a la cama y se sentó al lado de ella.

La chica se corrió un poco.

- **Ni se te ocurra tocarme** – murmuró con el ceño fruncido - **¡Me prometiste que ibas a cortar con Kikyo e ibas a decirle que me amabas! ¿Sabes cuánto sufro?**

-** Kagome, yo te prometo que lo voy a hacer, pero tienes que entender que no es fácil **– y la abrazó. Se sorprendió al ver que ella se acurrucó sobre su pecho.

- **Ya sé que no es fácil. Por eso este fin de semana cuando le digas yo voy a estar contigo**– susurró contra el torso del chico.

- **¿Qué? ¿Mañana?**

- **Así es.**  
- **Esta bien** - sonrió InuYasha al saber que Kagome iba a estar a su lado cuando le dijera a Kikyo la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos.

El plateado, con su mano apoyada en el mentón de Kagome, hizo que ella lo mirase a él para así poder darle un beso.

- **No va a ver besos hasta que mañana le digamos a mi hermana lo que pasa entre nosotros.**

**Continuará...**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Los que fuimos nosotros**

**Capítulo 14**

Kikyo estaba hojeando algunos apuntes de la universidad a la cual entraría recién al comienzo del segundo cuatrimestre. Mientras los hojeaba vio que su hermana se paseaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo.

- **¿Kagome, qué te pasa? Hace más de una hora que te veo pasear de un lado para otro como si estuvieses nerviosa** – comentó la muchacha preocupada por su hermana menor.

- **No, no es nada** – mintió la negriazulina mientras se fijaba cada tanto en su reloj.

- **¿Segura que no es nada? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí** – le sonrió Kikyo amablemente.

- _**Por kami, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan dulce mi one-san? Me siento terrible de tan sólo acordarme aquellas bellas noches que pasé con InuYasha mientras ella no estaba**_ – se lamentaba Kagome mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

La joven mayor se puso de pie, dejando los apuntes en el escritorio, y se acercó a su preocupada hermana. Miró a sus ojos azules grisáceos con los suyos del mismo color y vio un destello especial en ellos. Sonrió y la abrazó cálidamente.

- **Kagome, yo te conozco muy bien y sé lo que te pasa** – murmuró Kikyo separándose de su hermana – **Estoy segura que debe ser eso.**

- **¿Qué debe ser qué? **– preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-** Tú ****estás enamorada.**

- **…**

- **Cuando yo digo algo acerca de ti y no me respondes es que lo que digo es verdad** – río la mayor.

- **Yo… no, no estoy enamorada** – Kagome trataba de evitar la mirada de la chica.

- **No soy tonta.**

- **Pero sitúsupieras de quien estoy enamorada** – cerró la negriazulina tristemente los ojos.

- **Ay, Kagome, me lo decís como si fuera un crimen sentir lo que sientes por esa persona** – dijo Kikyo parpadeando y con un rostro confuso.

- **Lo que pasa es que…**

- **¿Qué pasa?**

- **…**

- **¿Le vas a ocultar a tu hermana mayor de quién estás enamorada?** – preguntó Kikyo con las manos a cada lado de sus caderas y con una mirada insistente.

De repente, el timbre de la casa en donde vivían sonó.

- **¿Quién será? ¿Tú esperabas a alguien?** – preguntó la muchacha de cabello negro y se dirigió cerca de las escaleras que daban al gran comedor donde estaba la puerta.

- _**Debe ser él. Estoy segura que debe ser él**_ – pensó Kagome mientas se acercaba a su hermana mayor.

- **¿InuYasha? ¿Qué hace aquí?** – preguntó Kikyo en voz alta, pero era como si se lo hubiese preguntado para ella.

Desde abajo, InuYasha que se encontraba con las manos en los bolsillos de su jean negro gastado saludó a las dos muchachas con una sonrisa fugaz.

- **¿Me vienes a visitar InuYasha? **– preguntó su novia alegremente bajando las escaleras.

- **Yo, en realidad** – Ella no lo dejó terminar de hablar ya que lo fue a abrazar.

- **Mi amor, ¿cómo estás?**

- **Normal**– murmuró él separándose de la joven y mirando para el suelo lustroso.

- **¿Qué te pasa? Todavía Sigues distante **– habló Kikyo seriamente.

InuYasha sólo la miró y luego levantó la vista para observar a Kagome que aún seguía arriba, viendo todo lo que ocurría. En sus ojos azulinos se podía ver una mezcla de ansiedad y tristeza. Kagome quería que él le dijera a su hermana mayor la verdad, pero también tenía miedo de herirla mucho.

- **Si quieres que Kagome se vaya, le digo. Ella lo va a entender** – ofreció la pelinegra señalando a su hermana.

- **No, no Ella tiene que estar** – y al decir eso el plateado le hizo una seña a la chica de arriba para que bajase.

- **¿Qué está pasando? Los dos últimamente estuvieron muy raros **– dijo Kikyo moviendo su cabeza de InuYasha a Kagome y parpadeando una y otra vez.

- **One-san… si me terminas odiando te voy a entender. Tu siempre me cuidaste desde que nuestros papás viajan por negocios, tu siempre me entendiste y yo, yo…** - Kagome rompió en llanto.

- **¡Kagome! ¿InuYasha tu sabes por qué esta así?** – preguntó la mayor con furia en los ojos pensando que su novio le había hecho algo.

- **Kikyo, yo te quiero mucho, pero como una amiga **– habló InuYasha mirándola a los ojos.

- **¿Me estás cortando? Qué tiene que ver Ka…** - Kikyo no terminó la frase porque en un segundo entendió el porqué su hermana se sentía culpable y el porqué InuYasha le decía lo que le estaba diciendo.

- **Yo. Perdón Kikyo, en verdad ninguno quiso. Pero no está bien censurar los sentimientos y menos cuando son mutuos**- explicó el muchacho poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su, en se momento, ex novia.

- **Ahora entiendo, Los dos están enamorados, ¿verdad?** – Tanto InuYasha como Kagome asintieron - **¿Estuvieron juntos mientras yo no estuve acá?** – Ninguno respondió, ellos tan sólo se miraron como si fuesen culpables – **Ya entendí** – concluyó Kikyo y se quitó las manos del joven de sus hombros.

- **One-san, por favor…**

- **Ya entendí todo. Me tendría que haber dado cuenta antes de irme a Inglaterra, desde ahí Inuyasha estaba raro** – decía Kikyo mientras desparecía por una puerta.

- **InuYasha, ella está triste** – murmuró Kagome aún con lágrimas.

- **Habrá que esperar. Lo que pasa es que recién se entera. Hay que ser optimistas** – Habló él abrazando a una triste muchacha de cabellos negros azulinos.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Lin se encontraba frente a la florería. Desde aquella vez en el parque no volvió a ver a Sesshomaru. Habían pasado tres semanas desde entonces.

- _**Tengo que hablar con él. ¡Estuve tres semanas enteras sin verlo! Seguramente me este degradando por volver al lugar donde él casi me viola, pero… Yo lo amo**_ – pensaba la adolescente frente al negocio.

Decía "cerrado" el local, pero por alguna extraña razón ella creyó que la puerta estaría abierta, y así es, estaba abierta. Lin se fue introduciendo lentamente, preguntando si había alguien adentro y nadie respondía. Entonces decidió dirigirse al final de la tienda, donde sabía que Sesshomaru vivía, en esa pequeña habitación.

Ella golpeó la puerta.

- **Totosai, hoy no me toca atender, todavía estoy de vacaciones** – murmuró una voz como aburrida

Lin, sin atreverse a hablar volvió a tocar.

- **Totosai… ya te dije que no. No me hagas gastar saliva** – dijo el joven abriendo la puerta y se encontró con una persona totalmente diferente a la que se imaginó – **Lin.**

Allí estaba ella, con una faldita cortita, mucho más arriba que sus rodillas. La falda era naranja. Luego, vestía una blusita blanca, muy livianita de mangas cortas. Obviamente que también su usual colita al costado dándole un toque angelical a aquella bella mujer frente a sus dorados ojos.

Él, en cambio, nada más vestía un jean común. Su torso se encontraba al descubierto. Esa era la segunda vez que Lin lo veía así. Pero la primera vez no lo pudo admirar ya que estaba preocupada por lo que él pudiese llegar a hacer a ella.

- **Quería hablar contigo. **– murmuró mirando al suelo y luego levantó su vista.

-**Pasa** - dijo el plateado cerrando la puerta cuando la muchacha ya se encontraba adentro.

- **Yo… yo quería decirte que no sé si te voy a poder perdonar** – comenzó a decir Lin mirando a los ojos a Sesshomaru.

- **Eso me lo dijiste hace tres semanas…**

- **No terminé de hablar** – lo interrumpió con firmeza – **tal vez pienses que soy una tonta, pero en este último tiempo no pude evitar pensar en ti...**

-**Lin, ****¿a dónde quieres llegar?** – preguntó él sentándose en la cama y viendo el bello perfil de la chica junto a ella.

- **Yo… **- Lin se dio vuelta y se sentó junto a al hombre de cabellos plateados – **ya te lo dije, pero tú no me hiciste caso. Sólo me abrazaste y después me dejaste en la plaza.**

-**Lin, ****seguramente te encontrabas muy sensible. ¿Cómo me podías decir que me seguías amando?** – explicaba Sesshomaru con su tono distante.

- **Porque es verdad, y todavía lo hago** – al terminar de decir esas palabras él se la quedó observando.

Lin fue lentamente acercando su rostro al de él. Sesshomaru terminó cortando la distancia que había entre ellos y tapó sus labios con lo de él. Él beso fue desesperadamente apasionado. Ella rodeó sus manos por el cuello de él para juntar más su cuerpo con el del joven. Entonces, el pasó sus manos por las caderas de Lin y comenzó a masajearlas muy suavemente.

Las manos de Lin se movían para arriba y para abajo por el cuerpo torso desnudo de Sesshomaru. Para él, esos toques ardían y trataba de quitarle las manos de allí, pero ella las volvía a colocar.

-**Lin, ****para. Voy a hacer algo que tu no vas a querer** – decía él con la voz entrecortada.

- **Perdón, pero tenía tantas ganas de volver a sentirte, de volver a besarte.**

Ellos siguieron besándose por más tiempo, hasta que finalmente, Sesshomaru fue acostando lentamente a Lin en la cama. Los dos seguían besándose hasta que necesitasen respirar.

-**Lin, ****yo…**

- **Quiero estar contigo, con nadie más que contigo. Quiero que me hagas olvidar ese mal entendido** – susurraba Lin rozando su nariz con la de él.

-**Lin…**** ¿Tú confías en mí?**

- **Sí**...

- **Entonces, yo sé de una manera para hacerte olvidar aquello** – dijo el joven alejándose un poco del cuerpo de la muchacha –**Tú relájate****.**

Sesshomaru le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, luego le besó las mejillas. Lentamente, desde una mejilla comenzó a trazar una línea con su lengua hasta el cuello de ó allí, y comenzó a darle pequeños besos. En eso colocó sus manos sobre la blusa, buscó sus senos y los acarició tiernamente.

Lentamente, fue desabrochando la blusa de Lin y cuando llegó al botón final, ella se levantó un poco para que él se la pudiese sacar. Así, lo hizo. Luego, comenzó a masajear sobre el corpiño lila sus senos, y pudo sentir como sus pezones se endurecían debajo del material. Buscó detrás de su espalda el botón para desabrochar la prenda y cuando ya no la tenía puesta se quedó embelesado con los dos senos libres de la chica que tenía debajo de él.

Su boca fue directamente a uno de sus pezones y lo comenzó a lamer, haciendo círculos que hacían que Lin gimiera del placer. El otro pezón estaba siendo gentilmente pellizcado con dos dedos muy habilidosos de él.

Sus dos pezones estaban siendo hermosamente estimulados, uno por la húmeda lengua de Sesshomaru y el otro por dos dedos de él. La mano que tenía estimulando a uno de los pezones, la corrió hasta el espacio que había entre cada seno y con un dedo fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar al pelvis de ella tapado por la falda. Entonces, la levantó un poco y metió su mano entre la entrepierna de ella.

Lin se sobresaltó un poco, pero al ver la, extrañamente, cálida mirada de Sesshomaru volvió a acostar su cabeza y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar.

Sesshomaru pasó lentamente su mano por la prenda íntima de Lin haciendo que ella volviese a gemir. Luego, con el dedo índice comenzó a frotarla de arriba abajo y ella se retorcía del placer. Su hábil dedo se introdujo dentro de la prenda y él pudo sentir ya sus jugos haciendo que Sesshomaru quisiera probarlos. Luego introdujo otro dedo comenzando a frotar los dos contra la intimidad húmeda de Lin. Repentinamente paró y Lin no entendió porque lo hizo y cuando levantó su cabeza vio que él se dirigía hacia su entrepierna.

Sesshomaru levantó la falda y bajo cuidadosamente la prenda íntima de ella. Luego le sacó por último la falda y ella quedó completamente desnuda. Era hermosa. Cuando subió la mirada vio que ella estaba totalmente colorada cosa que hizo que él se excitara más de lo que estaba, pero Sesshomaru nada más quería brindarle placer a ella.

La cabeza de Sesshomaru se dirigió al hueco que había entre sus piernas, las separó un poco y pudo notar la humedad que salía de su intimidad. Lentamente fue acercando su boca hasta ella y sacó su lengua para comenzar a lamer los labios de su intimidad. Lin soltó un gemido mucho más fuerte. Él seguía lamiendo los labios hasta que se encontró con el sensible clítoris de Lin. Entonces su lengua se apoderó de éste.

Lin seguía gimiendo y de vez en cuando decía él nombre de Sesshomaru. Mientras tanto él succionaba su sensible intimidad y luego fue introduciendo un dedo en su interior y empezó un movimiento que hizo que Lin se estremeciera del placer. Él introdujo otro haciendo que ella temblará. Sesshomaru comenzó con sus dientes a tironear de su excitado clítoris haciendo que ella pusiera sus manos sobre los cabellos de él haciendo presión para que su rostro se hundiera más en ella. Sus dedos seguían dentro de ella embistiéndola cada vez más rápido.

Finalmente, Lin llegó al primer clímax proporcionado por alguien ajeno. Su amado Sesshomaru. La sensación que sentía ella era de estar volando, se sentía llena de vida. Él se tragó todos sus jugos y luego comenzó a subir lentamente besando su vientre, sus senos y por últimos su boca. Lin se probó a si misma por primera vez.

- **Eso fue hermoso** – murmuró Lin toda sonrojada mientras sus ojos se perdian en la mirada de Sesshomaru – **quiero hacerte sentir lo mismo.**

- **¿Qué?** – Preguntó el plateado incrédulamente - **Estás segura de lo que…** - no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería ya que Lin se incorporó dejándole el espacio donde ella estaba acostada a él. Así lo hizo.

Sesshomaru recibió un dulce beso de Lin en la boca y luego ella imitó sus besos en las mejillas y en el cuello. Esos inexpertos besos de ellas lo estaban volviendo loco porque estaban cargados de una ternura indescriptible.

Lin se dirigió a su pecho y pasó sus manos por éste admirando su musculatura que no era muy exagerada, pero era muy atractiva. Sus manos se dirigieron a sus pezones pellizcándolos suavemente. Eso hizo que Sesshomaru cerrase los ojos del placer. Luego su lengua se dirigió a uno de ellos haciendo que él gimiera. Comenzó a hacer los mismos movimientos que le hizo Sesshomaru a ella. Cuando terminó con uno se fue al otro a darle el mismo tratamiento.

Sus manos ya se encontraban en la entrepierna de él acariciando la dureza que quería escapar de los pantalones. Cuando Lin terminó de estimular la parte de arriba de su hombre, se dirigió abajo. Con ayuda de él le sacó los pantalones haciéndolo quedar en bóxer. Sus manos se introdujeron dentro de la prenda y apretaron inexpertamente el miembro de Sesshomaru. Luego, ella comenzó a bajar y a subir por éste mientras miraba el rostro de él.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru estaban cerrados y fruncidos del placer que sentía. Abrió la boca un poco como queriendo gritar cuando el movimiento de la mano de Lin fue acelerando, pero no gritó y trató de calmarse.

Lin le quitó el bóxer y se quedó contemplando en su totalidad la longitud de Sesshomaru. La tomó entre sus manos y le besó la cabeza. Luego, inexpertamente la introdujo en su boca. Él volvió a gemir al sentir el calor que emanaba de adentro de la boca de Lin. Ella comenzó a ir de arriba abajo haciendo que Sesshomaru inconscientemente comenzará a embestir lentamente dentro de su boca.

Él no pudo más y le aviso que estaba por llega a su climax, a Lin pareció no importarle y él la llenó de sus líquidos. Cuando se retiró de su longitud, ella fue besando una vez más los pezones de Sesshomaru hasta llegar a la boca de él y compartió con él lo que quedaba de su líquido.

Los dos quedaron recostados totalmente exhaustos. Ella no tardó en dormirse en sus brazos al sentir las caricias de él sobre su cabello negro. Sesshomaru se quedó mirando el techo como hipnotizado por lo que acaban de hacer los dos. En especial por lo que le acabó de hacer Lin a él.

La abrazó quedando su rostro pegado al de ella y sus ojos se fueron cerrando. Sesshomaru y Lin dormían desnudos disfrutando del calor que emanaba del cuerpo de cada uno.

_Me sentí en el mismísimo cielo al sentir sus caricias. Era la primera vez que un hombre me tocaba de esa manera tan gentil y tan excitante._

_Sentí como si hubiese sido la primera vez que tocaba a una mujer o que una me tocara. Jamás me sentí tan lleno de vida, tan amado._

**Continuará...**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Los que fuimos nosotros**

**Capítulo 15**

Dos adolescentes estaban sentados, cada uno en una hamaca. El viento las movía apenas y también se movían los largos cabellos de los dos.

- **Te ves pensativa** – murmuró uno girando un poco el rostro para verle el rostro a su novia.

- **Sí, ya lo sé.**

- **¿Todavía te sientes mal por Kikyo?** – preguntó el muchacho parándose y acercándose más a ella.

- **Sí, es tonto que me sienta así después de la charla que tuvimos. Pero siento como si le robé algo** – explicó en un tono melancólico Kagome.

- **¿Le robaste algo? Oye, Kagome, yo no le pertenezco a nadie** – dijo entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola fijamente.

- **Ya lo sé** – río ella – aunque me gustaría que fueses solamente mío – se acercó ella a su novio que estaba frente a ella y agachado, y le dio un besito.

Luego, la negriazulina se paró y se dirigió a un banco que quedaba por ahí cerca. Se sentó allí y fue seguida por InuYasha, que al sentarse le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la acercó a él.

Kagome recordó la charla que tuvo con su hermana tres semanas atrás.

Flash back

Luego de que InuYasha se retirara de la casa de los Higurashi, Kagome se dirigió al cuarto de su destrozada hermana. Al llegar allí vio que estaba llorando.

- **One-san, perdón. Perdón. En verdad yo no quise…**

- **Cállate** – murmuró mientras estaba tirada en la cama - **¿En verdad yo no quise qué? ¡Si no hubieras querido jamás hubieras estado con InuYasha!**

- **One-san, yo no lo hice pensando en que te ibas a poner así. Yo lo amo.**

- **¡Y yo también! Para mí InuYasha fue alguien muy especial. Tres años juntos. Tres… Con los dos perdimos la virginidad juntos ¡Sabes lo especial que es eso!** – Preguntaba ella levantando se un poco de la cama.

- **Sí, me puedo imaginar...** – Murmuró Kagome sin poder mirar a los ojos a su hermana – **Él te amó. Él me lo dijo. Me dijo que fuiste muy especial, pero ahora… perdón por lo que voy a decir, pero nos amamos. Los dos nos amamos.**

- **Fui tan tonta** – dijo Kikyo ya sentada y tapando su rostro con las manos.

- **¿Fuiste tonta? ¿Por qué dices eso?**

- ** InuYasha y yo estuvimos tres años. Él nada más me sintió como su novia y amó por dos años. **

- **¿Cómo por dos años? – **preguntó Kagome parpadeando.

- **La primera mitad que estuvimos juntos a él le gustaba otra chica, y la última mitad, antes de que yo me fuera a Inglaterra él estaba enamorado de tí…**

Kagome se quedó muda. Su hermana ya lo sabía todo, pero debido a que lo amaba tanto se hizo la distraída. La negriazulina se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó junto a Kikyo.

- **Más te vale cuidarlo muy bien** – murmuró secándose las lágrimas.

Kagome la miró extrañada. ¿Qué quería decir?

- ¿**Por qué me miras así?** – Río Kikyo con una sonrisa triste – **Te estoy diciendo que lo cuides bien, porque ahoratúvas a estar con él.**

- **One-san…** - la negriazulina se emocionó ante esas palabras y la abrazó con fuerza.

- **Baka.**

- **One-san, eres la mejor** – lloraba en un hombro de Kikyo.

- **Ah… no lo, no lo sé** – repetía y acariciaba la espalda de su hermana.

Fin del flash back.

En cierto momento, Kagome sintió la mano de InuYasha deslizarse por sus piernas. Ella tenía puesto un short muy cortito color verde y una musculosa blanca. Ese día hacía mucho calor, pero ella comenzó a sentir un calor mucho más fuerte debido al dulce masajeo de la mano de su novio en su pierna.

- **¿Y si vamos a tu casa, Kagome?-** preguntó InuYasha mirándola sugestivamente.

- **No, mejor a la tuya… Kikyo está en casa así que…**

- **Esta bien. Pero apurémonos ¿Sí? **– dijo el plateado acercándose a los labios de Kagome y besándolos suavemente.

Él beso fue muy largo y lleno de amor. Los dos se sonrieron y decidieron volver a besarse. La mano de InuYasha ya estaba sobre el vientre de Kagome y fue subiendo hasta sus senos, mientras que la mano de ella se encaminaba a la entrepierna de él y cuando la tocó, InuYasha sacó su mano y se puso de pie abruptamente.

- **Mejor vamos ya, porque no voy a aguantar** – habló roncamente comenzando a caminar sin mirarla.

- **Como no** – sonrió ella y fue detrás de él.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Dos cuerpos desnudos se encontraban recostados sobre una cama. Dos cuerpos totalmente relajados. Aquellas dos personas estaban profundamente dormidas.

Lentamente, una de ellas fue abriendo sus ojos y se encontró abrazada por dos fuertes brazos y al subir su vista vio que su frente estaba pegada a la del hombre frente a ella. Eso hizo que Lin sonriera y tratase de juntarse lo más que pudiese a él. Esto hizo que Sesshomaru despertara. Él la miró con ojos dormidos luego pestañó y ya sus ojos identificaron a la bella mujercita que tenía frente a él.

- **Buenos días, buenas tardes…. No sé qué hora es** – murmuró ella.

La habitación en donde estaban tenía una pequeña ventana que daba a un callejón, por lo tanto la luz no podía filtrar ni siquiera cuando era el pleno día.

Sesshomaru giró un poco para el lado contrario de donde estaba Lin y se fijo en un reloj que decían que eran las diez y media de la noche.

- **Parece que tuvimos una larga siesta** – murmuró él volviendo a su hermosa chica.

- **Tal parece** – dijo ella acurrucándose en su pecho.

- **Si te pones así no te puedo ver la cara** – habló él.

- **Pero es que me siento tan bien aquí…**

Él no respondió, tan sólo la abrazó más y apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella. De repente sintió que Lin lo estaba besando. Eran pequeños besos, pero que sin duda él disfrutaba.

-**Lin ****¿Qué haces? **– preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

- **¿Qué no sientes? Te doy besitos.**

-**Lin, ****si tú me haces eso, no sé cómo puedo reaccionar.**

Ella dejo de besar su torso desnudo y sentó en la cama mirando al plateado fijamente. Éste ya estaba acostado boca arriba.

- **Yo estoy preparada para cualquier reacción tuya** – dijo Lin firmemente.

- **¿Estás segura?** – ella asintió - **¿Segurísima?**

- **Sesshomaru…**  
- **Una dulce niña virgen que quiere convertirse en una sex machine por manos de un vendedor de flores** – habló Sesshomaru mientras bosteaba.

- **¡Sesshomaru! ¡No digas tonterías!/**

- **Yo no digo tonterías, sólo digo lo que pienso…** - la corrigió sentándose sobre los codos, aún boca arriba.

- **Es mejor que sigas sin hablar mucho** – comentó Lin haciendo puchero.

Hubo un silencio. Sesshomaru volvió a recostarse y Lin se acostó también. Ella pasó su mano gentilmente por el pecho de él. Luego, el plateado se giró para que su rostro quedara frente al de Lin y la besó tiernamente. El besó fue muy profundo. Al separarse, los dos se quedaron observando con ojos llenos de deseo.

Sesshomaru se puso sobre Lin y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en sus mejillas, desde ahí pasó a su cuello, mientras que sus manos masajeaban los senos de ella. Sus pezones ya estaban duros y él los pellizcaba gentilmente recibiendo gemidos por parte de Lin. Los besos en el cuello pasaron a lamidas y bajaron hasta sus dos pechos puso su boca sobre uno de ellos y lo saboreó por completo, luego pasó al otro.

Cuando Sesshomaru terminó de lamer los dos senos, se separó un poco de Lin y puso su miembro ya muy excitado sobre la intimidad de ella. Al apoyarla, sintió la humedad que había en ella. Con su miembro erecto separó un poco los labios del sexo de Lin y se colocó entre ellos. Comenzó a frotarlo contra el clítoris sensible de Lin e hizo que ella gimiera locamente del placer. Lin quería gritar lo tanto que disfrutaba, pero no pudo ya que la boca de Sesshomaru se estrelló con la de ella y los dos se perdieron en un beso excitante. Lin movía cada vez más rápido sus caderas al igual que Sesshomaru. No tardaron en llegar al primer clímax y sus gritos se ahogaron en la boca de cada uno ya que seguían besándose apasionadamente.

Los dos, al llegar a ver las estrellas, descansaron por unos minutos. Sesshomaru se acostó sobre los pechos de Lin y de vez en cuando una mano de él masajeaba uno y al otro le daba pequeños besitos haciendo que Lin pronunciara el nombre de él.

- **¿Estás lista?** – preguntó Sesshomaru levantándose del cuerpo de ella.

- **Sí…** - dijo ella tímidamente y toda sonrojada.

Sesshomaru, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y separó las piernas de Lin. Se acerco a la intimidad de ella y lamió los jugos que había allí que eran de los dos. Esto hizo que Lin se estremeciera del placer. Luego, mientras que dentro de su boca estaba la intimidad excitada de Lin, un dedo de Sesshomaru se fue introduciendo en ella y comenzó a embestirla suavemente. Eso lo hizo hasta que ella llegó a su segundo clímax. La intimidad de ella ya parecía lo suficientemente lubricada para aceptarlo a él.

Tomó las piernas de Lin en sus manos y las puso alrededor de sus caderas. Lentamente, comenzó a acercar su miembro a la entrada virgen de ella. Primero pasó su miembro de arriba abajo por la intimidad de ella para que Lin se retorciera del placer.

Lentamente, su miembro se fue perdiendo dentro de ella. Él se estiró hasta llegar a la boca de ella y la besó, la miró a los ojos e intentó meter su miembro por completo, pero le costaba por lo estrecha que era ella.

- **No entra… es muy grande** – se quejó ella debido al dolor que sentía.

- **Tranquila, relájate. No tengo la culpa por ser tan grande** - le susurró Sesshomaru en el oído.

- **Sesshomaru, que modesto que eres**– habló Lin.

En eso, Sesshomaru la volvió a besar y de una embestida, introdujo su miembro en ella.

- **Entró** – murmuró ella.

Lin se lo quedó observando cómo maravillada, Sesshomaru en cambio la miraba con ojos de deseo y por eso comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella recibiendo un gemido de dolor, pero él la volvió a besar y su dolor se ahogó en la boca de él.

En cierto momento, las caderas de Lin comenzaron a danzar junto a los de Sesshomaru y él se dio cuenta que ella ya lo estaba disfrutando y por eso comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Lin comenzó a gemir del placer y a pedirle para que fuese más rápido. Sesshomaru comenzó a embestirla frenéticamente y su miembro disfrutaba el calor que había dentro de la intimidad de ella. Metía y sacaba su dureza de ella y cada vez la penetración se hacía más profunda. Sus cuerpos ardían y estaban empapados por el sudor.

Finalmente, Lin llegó a su clímax, bañando el miembro de Sesshomaru en ardientes jugos, haciendo que él se descargará dentro de ella y los dos gritaron del placer.

Sus cuerpos cansados, respiraban rápidamente. Sesshomaru se acostó en el pecho de Lin que subía y bajaba, ya que ella trataba de recuperar el aliento y bajar del cielo que había podido llegar gracias a su amado Sesshomaru.

- **Si es un sueño, no me despiertes…** - murmuró Lin

- **No sé si es un sueño, pero sí lo es, hay que soñarlo todos los días** – dijo Sesshomaru y una sonrisa pura, se dibujó en sus labios.

_Hacerle el amor a Lin fue como hacerle el amor a un ángel. Y ese ángel, me llevó directamente al cielo. Yo que pensé que no existía tal cosa como el cielo, ese día me di cuenta que sí existía._

**Continuará...**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Los que fuimos nosotros**  
**Capítulo 16**

Lin dormía tranquilamente envuelta en un cálido abrazo brindado por Sesshomaru. Pero en algún momento tendría que despertar de esa hermosa sensación. Lentamente, los ojos chocolate de Lin se fueron abriendo para encontrarse con dos ambarinos. Ella sonrió y vio que él seguía con su rostro inexpresivo, pero en sus dos orbitas pudo ver cierto cariño.

- **¿Qué hora es, Sesshomaru?** – preguntó desperezándose.

- **Las siete y media de la mañana. Lin, yo sé que ayer fue nuestra primera vez íntimamente, y a parte tu primera vez, pero me tengo que preparar porque la florería ya está por abrir.**

- **¡Increíble! ¡Acabas de hablar mucho! **– bromeó Lin mientras le daba un beso.

- **Lin…**

- **Un momento, si hoy abres, significa que es lunes** – razonó la pelinegra.

- **Así es.**

- **¡Maldición! ¡Hoy volvía a empezar el colegio! ¡No tengo tiempo para ir a cambiarme a mi casa! Voy a tener que ir con la ropa que me puse ayer** – hablaba Lin desesperada mientras en la oscuridad buscaba su ropa -. **¿Puedes prender la luz?**

- **Como no.**

Sesshomaru se quedó observando sentado en la cama como Lin se ponía su faldita naranja y su blusa. Tenía ganas de arrancárselas y volverla a hacer suya. Pero no lo podía hacer, porque no sólo ella debía volver al colegio, sino que él al trabajo.

Alguien tocó la puerta muy fuerte.

- **¡Sesshomaru, despiertate que hay que trabajar!** – Gritó Totosai desde el otro lado y cuando pensó tocar nuevamente abrieron la puerta - **¿Eh?**

- **Buenos días Totosai-san, nos vemos** – se despidió Lin retirándose como un rayo de aquel lugar.

- **¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué me perdí Sesshomaru?**

- **No te hagas el ingenuo…**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Durante el primer recreo en el Shikon Gakuen, todos los estudiantes comentaron lo que hicieron durante el verano, si es que se habían ido fuera del país o alguna actividad interesante. Pero dos muchachos en particular estaban interesados en otra cosa.

-**Lin, ****¿se puede saber por qué viniste sin uniforme?** – preguntó muy intrigada Kagome.

- **Bueno…** - la muchacha no pudo evitar ponerse colorada.

- **¿Qué te pasó?**

- **Pasé la noche fuera de mi casa y me olvidé que hoy empezaban las clases** – río Lin algo nerviosa.

- **Ah, mira tú**– comentaron Kagome e InuYasha a la vez. Pero luego procesaron bien la información que se les acababa de dar - **¡¿Cómo que pasaste la noche en otro lugar? ¡¿En dónde?**

- **Pues verán… en el local de Sesshomaru con él.**

- **¡¿Qué? ¡¿Con ese idiota?** – Gritó InuYasha sorprendido.

- **¿Estás saliendo con él?** – preguntó Kagome con los ojos muy abiertos y ansiosos de saber más.

- **Sí… hace tres meses. ¡Perdón por no decirles nada!** – se disculpó la muchacha.

- **¡Hace tres mesase y no nos dijiste nada!** – exclamó el plateado.

- **Bueno, bueno InuYasha** - trató de tranquilizarlo la negriazulina -. **Nosotros tampoco le dijimos lo nuestro.**

- **¿Lo nuestro?** – Lin los miró sin comprender.

- ** InuYasha y yo somos novios.**

- **¿Qué? Pero y Ki…**

- **No te preocupes, eso ya lo arreglé. Afortunadamente mi hermana comprendió que nos queríamos mucho** – explicó Kagome con una sonrisa franca en el rostro.

- **Me alegro por ustedes. Yo sabía que había algo entre ustedes dos desde la primera vez en que los vi. Aunque a ti se te notaba más** – río la pelinegra tapándose la boca y señalando a la otra chica.

- **¡Lin!** - exclamó toda avergonzada.

- **¡No sabes disimular! **– Se burló InuYasha recibiendo inmediatamente un golpe en su cabeza - **¡¿Por qué tan fuerte?** – se quejó mientras se refregaba suavemente su cabeza con un chichón.

Los tres amigos estuvieron hablando durante todo el recreo acerca de lo que hicieron el verano y cada tanto InuYasha hacía algún comentario fuera de lugar y recibía un par de golpes. Sin duda, su amigo Miroku lo había pervertido bastante durante las vacaciones.

Al llegar la hora de la salida, Lin se despidió de ellos diciendo que iría a ver su chico. Por otro lado, Kagome e InuYasha ya podían abrazarse y besarse como cualquier pareja normal, sin tener que ocultar nada en absoluto. Su amor podía ser visto por el mundo entero.

- **InuYasha, ¿hoy puedo ir a tu casa?** - preguntó Kagome mientras su pelo bailaba en el aire debido a la velocidad en que le auto de InuYasha iba.

- **Obviamente, pero, ¿por qué esas ganas?**

- **¿A tique te parece**? – preguntó Kagome sonriéndole sugestivamente.

- **¿Me vas a hacer un rico ramen?** –sonrió el muchacho mirándola de reojo.

- **InuYasha…**

- **Ya sé, ya sé. Acepto ofrecerte mi cuerpo hoy, además no están mis papás** – habló el plateado muy concentrado en el volante.

Kagome se quedó viendo sus facciones. El tenía hermosos ojos ambarinos que lanzaban una mirada agresivamente seductora. Tenía algo de niño en su rostro, pero aún así era bellísimo ante los ojos de ella. Su cabello plateado tenía un brillo único. Sin duda, Kagome era afortunada en tener a un novio como él. Ya que no sólo en lo físico destacaba, el interior de InuYasha era muy dulce y a pesar de que él se hiciese el duro o insensible, ella sabía que en realidad él tiene su parte sensible y que se preocupaba por sus amigos.

- **¿Tan lindo soy?**

- **Baka.**

- **Gracias, tú también eres muy linda.**

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír y luego cambio de dirección su mirada y veía como negocios, casas, edificios pasaban a una gran velocidad por sus ojos. Se acomodó un mechón de pelo de tras de su oreja y trató de alisar su falda.

- _**Qué hermosa es. Hoy la voy a **_**ser**_** disfrutar mucho**__ – _Pensaba InuYasha mientras la veía de cada tanto de reojo.

- **¿Tan linda soy?**

InuYasha río.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

- ¡**Ah! Tu cama es muy cómoda **– soltó Kagome al tirarse en ella.

- **Se nota que estuviste muchas noches acostada en ella** – comentó él sentándose en la cama también.

Luego, el plateado se acomodó y prendió el televisor. Kagome lo miró con un rostro de "Qué estás haciendo", pero luego se fijo en el reloj y vio que era la hora del programa favorito de su novio. No pudo más que suspirara y decidió descansar un poco porque sabía que dentro de una hora tendría que usar mucha energía para complacerlo a él y obviamente que a ella también.

Kagome estaba profundamente dormida cuando sintió una caricia sobre una de sus piernas. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, se giró un poco y se chocó contra la frente de InuYasha. Los dos rieron y luego se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

- **Estoy feliz** – confesó la negriazulina mientras acariciaba el rostro de su novio - **¿Tú?**

- **¿Te das cuenta de las tonterías que preguntas**? – señaló el muchacho mientras agarraba un mechón oscuro de Kagome.

- **InuYasha, ¿por qué siempre rompes el ambiente romántico?** – preguntó Kagome con una gotita bajando por su frente.

- **Porque soy así. Tómame o déjame.**

- **Te tomo** – río la adolescente y besó al plateado dulcemente en los labios.

- **Por supuesto que soy feliz** – murmuró InuYasha y luego le dio otro beso, más dulce que el de ella.

El beso se fue prolongando hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aliento. Las manos de InuYasha acariciaban el cuerpo de Kagome desenfrenadamente. Él le levantó la playera del uniforme para sacársela y ella lo ayudó quedándose en un corpiño rosa de puntillas que le quedaba demasiado atractivo. Luego, se sacó la falda e InuYasha se desabrochó el pantalón y antes de que se lo pudiese sacar, la mano de Kagome se dirigió adentro de éste y comenzó a acariciar el miembro ya erecto de InuYasha. Él gimió sólo para incentivar más la caricia.

La mano cálida de Kagome bajaba y subía haciendo que InuYasha embistiera inconscientemente en ella. Luego, ella buscó la boca de su novio y se besaron muy profundamente mientras él le acariciaba sus senos.

Kagome sacó la mano del pantalón y se sentó para desabrocharse el corpiño y ni bien sus firmes senos quedaron libres, InuYasha se tiró sobre ella para saboreárselos. Una de sus pezones quedaron atrapados entre los diente de InuYasha que jugueteaba sensualmente con ellos y el otro era presionado por su dedo índice y cada tanto estrujaba todo su seno sólo para recibir un gemido de placer por parte de Kagome.

En un instante los dos quedaron completamente desnudos besándose, y abrazándose con mucha pasión y amor. Una de las manos de InuYasha se encontraba entre las piernas de Kagome, y frotaban gentilmente su intimidad ya húmeda, luego introdujo un dedo en ella. Al introducirlo, levantó la mirada para ver como en el rostro de su novia se reflejaba el placer. Esto excitó más a InuYasha y comenzó a embestirla con sus dedos, mientras bajaba hasta la altura de sus senos y comenzaba a lamer uno de sus pezones.

Cuando él ya no se pudo contener más, separó las piernas de Kagome y lentamente dirigió su miembro a la entrada de su intimidad. Para él estar dentro de ella era estar en las nubes.

InuYasha era feliz haciéndole el amor a Kagome, y más al pensar que él fue el que hace bastante le quitó su pureza. Cuando él pensaba aquellas cosas, se excitaba y emocionaba más y sus embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por Kagome. Y ella, las recibía con mucho placer y gritaba el nombre de él desesperadamente mientras que sus brazos iban a la espalda de él y lo apretaban lo más que podían contra ella.

Kagome seguía el ritmo que imponía InuYasha y se sentía desfallecer cuando él le besaba el cuello. Luego, sacó todo su miembro de ella y lo volvió a introducir en un fuerte golpe. Ella adoraba cuando él hacía eso y por eso le comenzó a pedir más y más.

Finalmente llegaron a su clímax gritando el nombre de cada uno. InuYasha la siguió embistiendo un poco más, pero las embestidas era más suaves. Finalmente, al terminar de darle sus semillas, sacó su miembro, pero quedó recostado en ella. Los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Dos cuerpos estaban tapados por una fina sábana. Estas dos figuras se encontraban abrazadas y sus cabellos se movían un poco debido a que había un ventilador prendido. El ventilador trataba de disimular el calor que había en un ambiente que olía a amor y a sexo.

- **¿Así que mi hermano está con esa tal Kagome?** – murmuró Sesshomaru – Que bueno, la otra me parecía demasiado perfectita. Me ponía nervioso cada vez que venía a mi antigua casa.

- **¿Nunca vas a volver con tu papá y tu hermano? **– preguntó Lin acariciando el pecho desnudo de su novio.

- **No. Me voy a quedar aquí.**

- **¿Vas a trabajar toda la vida de vendedor de flores? ¿No vas a estudiar por lo menos jardinería?** - seguía preguntando Lin.

- **No tengo ganas de dar exámenes. Prefiero vivir tranquilo, sin las presiones de que tengo que dar exámenes, además, estoy seguro que mi papá jamás me pagaría un lugar para estudiar jardinería. Él me pagaría si le dijera que quiero terminar la carrera de Administración de empresas.**

- **¿Todavía sueñas con irte lejos de todo a un campo?**

- **Obvio, y me encantaría que tú te fueras conmigo.**

Lin no respondió, tan sólo se acostó sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru. Ella lo amaba mucho, pero sus sueños eran completamente opuestos. Sin embargo, si él la amaba tanto como él le trasmitía por medio de caricias y de miradas, ella sabía que cambiaría para poder quedarse por siempre con ella.

**Continuará…**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Los que fuimos nosotros**

**Capítulo 17**

Las clases habían recomenzado y todo era como comúnmente lo era. Es decir, al finalizar las clases en el Shikon Gakuen y colegios cercanos a éste, las mujeres se dirigían como mísiles a la florería Midoriko. Allí los atendía un frío Sesshomaru y un feliz Totosai les cobraba.

- **¿Hoy no va a venir Lin-chan?** – preguntó Totosai con los codos apoyados en el mostrador y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza.

- **No sé** – respondió Sesshomaru secamente mientras se dirigía a descansar un rato a su cuarto antes de que alguna fastidiosa clienta llegase.

De repente, alguien abrió la puerta, Sesshomaru chasqueó y frunció el ceño. Siempre que se dirigía a descansar ocurría eso, otra clienta molesta aparecía. El joven se dio vuelta, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le formase. Una muy pequeña, pero sonrisa al final.

- **¡Sesshomaru, por ahora soy la que mejor promedio tiene en 3er año!** – exclamó Lin yéndolo a abrazar - **¡Mira, me dieron esta planilla donde dice en las materias que más me destaco, que son todas! ¡Aunque en las que soy excelente son en literatura, historia y educación cívica!**

Sesshomaru tomó el papel y pudo ver que su novia era una estudiante brillante. Sus notas más bajas eran nueves y las más altas obviamente que dieces. Sin duda, ella podría entrar a la Universidad de Tokyo, uno de los sueños de Lin.

- **Te felicito **– dijo el plateado devolviéndole la hoja.

- **Yo también, Lin-chan** – sonrió el viejo saludando a la muchacha.

- **Perdón que no lo saludé, Totosai-san, es que estaba tan emocionada **– habló Lin algo apenada.

- **Te comprendo, te comprendo. Debes sentirte muy bien** – opinó él.

**- ¡Claro! ¡Le voy a mandar a mi mamá una fotocopia de esto por carta!** – decía emocionada la pelinegra estrujando el papel de tanta emoción

-**Lin, ****si sigues apretándolo tan fuerte lo vas a romper** - señaló Sesshomaru con su tono sin emoción.

- **Cierto** – contestó Lin con una gotita en la frente.

- **Como soy tan bueno, voy a dejar que vayas atrás con tu novia y hablen lo que quieran. Yo me encargo del negocio** – dijo Totosai.

- **¡Gracias, Totosai-san!**

- **No vas a tener clientes. Tú sabes que gastan el dinero tan sólo para verme a mí **– comentó Sesshomaru con un rostro aburrido.

- **Sí, sí. Voy a tener que sacar los encantos que me quedan** – habló Totosai elevando el mentón con gracia.

- **Dudo que te quede alguno.**

- **¡Sesshomaru! **– Exclamó Lin en forma de reproche

- **Sólo le digo la verdad** – le contestó pasando un brazo alrededor de ella y pegando su cuerpo al de él.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

En un departamento, pequeño y muy bien decorado se podía oler un dulce a aroma a vainilla, característico de las galletitas que hacía Jakotsu. Lin y él se encontraban en un sofá blanco observando cierta hoja.

- **¡No lo puedo creer, Lin-chan! ¡Son todos nueves y dieses!** – exclamó su vecino mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca.

- ¡**Viste! Bankotsu-sensei está muy feliz porque en una de las materias que me destaco es en la suya **– sonrió Lin señalando en la hoja, literatura.

- **Ban-chan siempre me dijo que tú eras una alumna excelente** – comentó Jakotsu – **con estas notas es seguro que vas a entrar a la Universidad de Tokyo. Y no sólo a esa, si esto llegará a otros países….**

- **Jako-chan, eso es imposible. Aquí soy una alumna excelente, pero en otros países lo dudo. En Europa el nivel académico debe ser mucho más alto.**

- **No sé…**

- **Bueno, pero eso no importa. ¡Jako-chan, te vas este fin de semana!** – habló Lin con algo de tristeza y emoción.

- **Sí, ya lo sé. Tengo todo preparado **– murmuró el joven.

- **Deberías estar muy feliz. ¡Te vas a París, tu sueño!** – exclamó Lin con sus manos alzadas.

- **Estoy feliz, pero igual... cuando pienso en Ban-chan…**

- **Sí, te entiendo.**

Los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que la olla donde Jakotsu estaba hirviendo agua sonó. Emitió un sonido muy agudo que hizo que los dos se rieran y se distendieran nuevamente. Luego, el dúo disfruto de un té con las exquisitas galletas de Jakotsu.

Lin, al despedirse de su amigo, olvidó su planilla con las notas. Pero estaba tan eufórica por esa noticia y lo de la ida de Jakotsu que ni se percató.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

El viernes llegó, y la última hora en el colegio Shikon Gakuen había terminado. Todos los alumnos fueron saliendo y entre ellos InuYasha , Kagome y Lin.

- **Keh, ese Bankotsu-sensei estaba insoportable hoy** –comentó InuYasha con sus brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca.

- **Es cierto. Te gritó como tres veces hoy** – concordó Kagome mirando de reojo a su novio.

- **Tal vez este triste por algo** – comentó Lin con simpleza. En realidad ella sabía lo que ocurría perfectamente.

- **Keh, ¿segura que no tienes una relación con el sensei**? – preguntó el plateado interponiéndose en el camino de ella.

Cuando InuYasha le preguntó aquello, ella recordó el malentendido con Sesshomaru y sintió fuertes puntadas en el corazón. Cerró los ojos y movió de un lado a otro su cabeza para olvidarse de esos horribles recuerdos.

- **Ya les dije que no. Estuve todo el tiempo con Sesshomaru** – dijo Lin firmemente.

- **InuYasha, no la molestes. Si ella dijo que está con tu hermano, es que está con tu hermano **– lo reprochó Kagome.

- **Medio hermano** – corrigió él mirándola de reojo y con los ojos entrecerrados.

- **Bueno chicos, los dejos. Me voy a ver a tu HERMANO** – habló Lin riéndose

- **¡Medio hermano!** – gritó InuYasha levantando una mano al ver que Lin se iba.

Kagome mientras tanto se reía también, pero lo dejó de hacer cuando su novio le lanzó una mirada poco amigable. Sin embargo, ella volvió a reír, se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso haciendo que InuYasha se sonrojara.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

- **¿No quieres salir conmigo?** – preguntó Yura apoyando sus senos en la espalda de Sesshomaru.

- **No.**

- **¿Por qué? En el verano también me rechazaste… ¿No me vas a dar una oportunidad?** – la muchacha se apretó fuerte contra la espalda de él.

- **Me vas a hacer caer. ¿No ves que estoy ocupado regando? Si no vas a comprar nada vete**– señaló el plateado la puerta.

La colegiala frunció el ceño, dio media vuelta, pasó junto a Totosai y también junto a Lin con su mentón elevado y frunciendo sus labios. Volvió a darse la vuelta, con su mirada ubicó a Sesshomaru, le sacó la lengua y dio un fuerte portazo.

Lin y Totosai se la quedaron observando parpadeando una y otra vez.

- **Qué carácter** - murmuró Totosai.

- **Sin duda** – concordó Lin asintiendo con su cabeza - **¿Qué le hiciste Sesshomaru?**

- **Ella molestaba** – comentó.

- **Sesshomaru, tienes un recreo** – dijo Totosai.

Inmediatamente, el joven tomó de la mano a la muchacha y se dirigió al cuarto. Ella río y se dejó llevar mientras escuchaba el suspiró de Totosai.

Al llegar al cuarto de él, Sesshomaru cerró la puerta y tiró contra la cama a Lin. Ella seguía riendo, pero sus risas fueron tapadas por un dulce beso por parte del plateado. El beso fue largo, hasta que quedaron los dos sin aire. Al desprenderse del labio del otro, se miraron y Sesshomaru acarició gentilmente la mejilla colorada de Rin.

- **Esa Yura quería salir conmigo** – comentó Sesshomaru.

- **Ah, ya veo porque la echaste.**

- **Exacto, para mí no hay otra persona más que tu **– habló Sesshomaru y volvió a besarla.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban apasionadamente. Mientras que las manos de Lin se desplazaban por la espalda de Sesshomaru, las de él se desplazaban por el cuerpo de su chica. En cierto momento metió las dos dentro de la playera de Lin sólo para que ella gimiese, cosa que excitó a Sesshomaru y pasó de besar sus labios a su cuello.

Mientras Sesshomaru le besaba el cuello y sus habilidosas manos se encontraban debajo de suplayera , Lin sólo gemía, pero trataba de no hacerlo muy fuerte porque Totosai se encontraba allí.

El viejo tocó la puerta. Para qué habrá pensado en él, maldijo Lin.

- **Sesshomaru, se terminó el recreo, hay que volver a trabajar.**

- **Mierda**- murmuró él levantándose apenas del cuerpo de Lin.

Frustrado, se recostó en el hueco del hombro de ella y aspiró su aroma, el aroma único de su novia.

Lin se percató que Sesshomaru se había quedado con las ganas ya que lo sentía perfectamente entre sus piernas. Se acercó al oído de él y le dijo que ella se encargaría de eso.

- **Totosai, dame cinco minutos más y salgo** – pidió Sesshomaru mientras Lin le bajaba el cierre del pantalón.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

El día en que Jakotsu se fue, soplaba un frió viento. El otoño ya había llegado.

Cuando Lin llegó al aeropuerto, se dirigió inmediatamente al bar donde había quedado en encontrarse con su ya ex vecino. Al llegar al lugar pautado se quedó parada en el lugar ya que vio como su profesor y Jakotsu se besaban apasionadamente. Lin decidió aparecer cuando terminaran de demostrarse su amor.

- _**Debe ser muy difícil para el sensei pensar que la persona que más ama en el mundo se va de su lado**_– pensó Lin mientras lo miraba con una mirada triste.

Finalmente, la pareja dejó de besarse y se separó, entonces la pelinegra se acercó a ellos.

- **¡Jako-chan!** – gritó Lin y lo fue a abrazar.

- **¡Lin-chan!** – el joven abrió sus brazos para recibir a su amiga y vecina.

- **¡Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, pero muchísimo! **- decía la adolescente con lágrimas en los ojos

- **Yo también** – murmuró Jakotsu mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

- **Estoy segura que te vas a convertir en el mejor diseñador del **mundo – comentó Lin que también le limpiaba las lágrimas a él – **Por cierto, no sabía que regalarte, y decidí darte un pedazo de tela de un kimono mío cuando era chiquita** – ella sacó un pedazo de tela del bolso que traía consigo.

- **¡Está tela se utilizaba en el siglo XVI! ¿Estás segura?** – preguntó el futuro diseñador.

- **Por supuesto, ya no lo uso más, así que recorté un pedacito.**

- **Va a ser mi amuleto. ¡Ah, casi me olvidaba! Lin-chan, te olvidaste esto en mi casa la otra vez que viniste** – Jakotsu le entregó la planilla de las notas.

- **¡Kami! ¡Menos mal que las tenías tú!**

**- Jako-chan, tu avión…. – **avisó Bankotsu.

Jakotsu abrazó fuertemente por última vez a Lin y ella sólo pensó en lo sola que se iba a sentir las noches que saliese al pasillo y no se encontrase con él. También pensó en el rico aroma a vainilla que había por el pasillo, todo eso la haría recordarlo. Ya no más charlas hasta la medianoche, ya no más aroma a vainilla.

Bankotsu y Lin vieron como Jakotsu desaparecía entre toda la gente y finalmente, se perdió y no lo vieron más.

- **Adiós** – murmuró Bankotsu que sostenía las lágrimas en sus ojos.

- **Estoy segura que le va a ir bien **– comentó Rin.

- **Yo también. Jakotsu, es muy creativo. Bueno Mizuki, vayámonos** – habló el profesor.

Lin miró una última vez para atrás con la esperanza de verlo, pero no estaba allí. Si ella estaba triste, ni se quería imaginar la tristeza, el sufrimiento que debería estar sintiendo Bankotsu.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Jakotsu, que se encontraba volando hacia París, de un bolso pequeño que llevaba sacó una fotocopia en donde en la cabecera decía: Mizuki Lin.

**Continuará...**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Los que fuimos nosotros**

**Capítulo 18**

Una semana había pasado desde la ida de Jakotsu. Cuando Lin salía al pasillo y se dirigía a la puerta del departamento de su ex vecino una nostalgia invadía su corazón. Pero ella tenía que estar feliz porque sabía que fue lo mejor para él. Jakotsu se fue a París para convertirse en un gran diseñador, el sueño de su vida. Ella tenía que estar feliz porque su amigo lo debería estar en algún lugar de la famosa ciudad luz.

Como todos los días para ir al colegio, ella pasó por la puerta sin oler el típico aroma a vainilla que llegaba hasta su nariz. Miró la puerta unos segundos y se dirigió al Shikon Gakuen.

En el camino pasó por la florería Midoriko y vio que su novio estaba regando las plantas, pero estaba tan concentrado en aquella acción que ni se percató de la presencia de Lin, entonces ella decidió hacer algo.

Repentinamente, la vista de Sesshomaru se volvió oscura porque unas suaves manos taparon sus ojos. Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Llevó una de sus manos a las que estaban sobre sus ojos y las apartó lentamente dándose vuelta para ver a su hermosa Lin.

- **¡Hola!** – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

- **Hola** – respondió él sin emoción, pero lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de ella y la besó.

Comenzó como un beso suave, pero continuo siendo uno apasionado. Una pena que tuvo que ser interrumpido.

- **Sesshomaru, cómo vas con las… etto, perdón, no sabía** – se disculpó Totosai mirándolos con sus dos grandes ojos.

- **¿Quieres dejar de mirar?** – pidió el plateado subiendo su tono de voz y alejándose de Lin

- **Bueno, perdón, pero vuelve a trabajar rápido** – dijo el anciano volviendo al interior del local.

- **Nos vemos** – y con eso dicho Sesshomaru desapareció dentro de la tienda.

Lin soltó un suspiro. Cada vez que alguien que él conocía aparecía cuando ellos dos se estaban besando, o abrazando Sesshomaru, que ya era difícil sacarle alguna emoción, se volvía mucho más frío con ella. Lin odiaba que hiciera eso. Volvió a suspirar y se dirigió al colegio.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

En medio de la clase de literatura, cuando Bankotsu estaba leyendo un fragmento de un libro en voz alta, InuYasha se volteó para darle un papelito a Kagome. De repente, el muchacho sintió que algo fuerte golpeó su cabeza. El borrador, lo que quería decir que se tenía que retirar de la clase.

- **Sensei, esta vez no hablé. Le di un papelito a mi chica. ¿Qué usted nunca tuvo una novia?** – preguntó InuYasha con un rostro burlón.

- **No le importa, Taisho. Y con respecto al papel, eso delata que usted no estaba prestando atención. Afuera** – ordenó el profesor apuntando a la puerta.

- **¿Qué? ¿Su novia lo dejó? ¿Por eso está de tan mal humor?** – seguía preguntando InuYasha mientras se ponía de pie.

- **¡InuYasha!**–exclamó Kagome para que parara de decirle esas cosas a Bankotsu.

- **Hoy se quedará después de hora, Taisho.**

- **Keh** – el plateado dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta.

Lin se quedó observando todo, sin duda el profesor Bankotsu estaba dolido y por eso estaba más irritable, pero InuYasha había pasado el límite. Ella suspiró. Típico de ese chico, pero por lo menos él no escondía sus sentimientos hacia su novia cuando alguien que los conocía los miraba. Eso InuYasha no lo hacía y lamentablemente, Sesshomaru sí.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Debido a que el negocio de flores se había quedado sin luz, habían cerrado el local dejando a un montón de chicas tristes porque no podrían ver al bello empleado. Cuando Lin pasó por ahí, golpeó la puerta para ver si su novio le abría.

Sesshomaru estaba muy ocupado prendiendo velas en su cuarto, las que las ponía en su escritorio, cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta del negocio. Cuando salió de su habitación rezó que no fuera una de sus pesadas clientas. Para su suerte era Lin.

- **Hola Sesshomaru, pasé a saludarte** – dijo Lin entrando y dirigiéndose al cuarto del joven.

Al llegar allí vio varias velas encendidas. Ella quería imaginarse que las prendió para crear un ambiente romántico y amarse toda la tarde, pero sabía que no tenía luz. De repente sintió las manos de su chico en sus hombros., luego sintió besos en su cuello.

- **Sesshomaru** – gimió Lin mientras su cuello era prácticamente devorado por el plateado. Trató de separarse de él y le dio un beso en la boca - **¿Cómo fue tu día?** – preguntó sonriendo.

- **Común** – habló y besó a la pelinegra.

Su beso comenzó a ser más y más profundo y lentamente la fue dirigiendo a la cama. Ella se acostó sobre ésta con el peso de Sesshomaru encima del de ella y pasó sus brazos por la espalda de éste y lo siguió besando.

- **Te amo** – murmuró Lin en un momento.

Sesshomaru paró de besarla y la miró. Lin pudo ver que en los ojos dorados frente a ella sentían lo mismo, pero quería escucharlo, quería escucharlo una vez más ya que la primera y única vez que lo escuchó fue en una horrible situación.

Flash back

_- __**Sesshomaru, ¿Qué te pasa?**__ – Preguntó la pelinegra muy asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos._

_- __**¿Qué me pasa? ¡A ti qué te pasa, puta!**__ – Gritó y le pegó una cachetada - __**¡Ahora estás con tu profesor! **__– Le seguía gritando mientras sostenía las muñecas que estaban pegadas a la cama, al igual que la indefensa chica – __**Yo te amo y tú me engañas… ¡Eres una puta! ¡Me mentiste al igual que ella!**__ – Gruño volviéndole a pegar una cachetada._

Fin del flash back

Cuando Lin volvió en sí ya no tenía más su playera y su falda estaba por desaparecer.

- **Sesshomaru, te amo** – volvió a decir y nuevamente recibió un beso por parte de su hombre.

Lin vio que ese día no era el indicado para sacarle un "te amo" a Sesshomaru y se dejó llevar por el deseo que sentía de unirse nuevamente a él.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

El sol brillaba y un nuevo día comenzaba. Afortunadamente, era sábado y Lin salía con Kagome. La negriazulina la pasó a buscar por su casa y juntas fueron a tomar algo por algún lugar de la gran ciudad de Tokio.

- **¿Y? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sesshomaru?** – preguntó Kagome mientras tomaba un té helado sentada en el banco de una plaza.

-** Bien** – respondió Lin también tomando un té.

- **¿Bien? Lo dices de una manera que no se nota que estén bien las cosas.**

- **Sí. Lo que pasa es que creo que en realidad las cosas están bien, pero yo quiero algo más** – dijo Lin y miró a su amiga.

- **¿Cómo? No te entiendo. ¿Están bien o no?**

- **Sesshomaru no es muy demostrativo verbalmente. Yo sé que en realidad vale más una acción que el simple hecho de decir que una va a hacer algo, pero de vez en cuando escuchar que te aman no está mal.**

- **Ah, ya entiendo. Sesshomaru no te dice la famosa palabra de dos letras, ¿no?** – preguntó Kagome acercándose más a la pelinegra.

- **Exacto** – contestó Lin y tomó un sorbo de su bebida -. **Hay cosas que yo puedo pasar por alto por más que no me agraden de él, porque lo amo mucho, pero me gustaría que me diga esas palabras.**

- **Háblalo** – sugirió Kagome con simpleza.

- **Como si fuera fácil entablar una conversación** – suspiró Lin – **Pero supongo que voy a tener que hacerlo.**

- **¡Ay! ¡Cambiando de tema Lin! El viernes es mi aniversario con InuYasha, cumplimos cinco meses** – comentaba Kagome entusiasmada – **y Vamos a ir a un restaurante y después iremos a un hotel del amor** – hablaba cada vez agudizando su voz de la emoción.

- **¡Qué bueno! **– exclamó Lin.

- **¡Ya lo creo!**

Las jóvenes siguieron hablando de los defectos y virtudes que tenían sus novios y luego hablaron del colegio, de lo que harían al terminarlo y de esos rumores de alumnos que recorren el colegio entero y cada vez que son pasados entre más y más gente se deforma lo que ocurrió en realidad.

Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, las dos jóvenes se separaron. Una para ir a la enorme mansión donde vivía su novio y la otra para ir al pequeño cuarto donde vivía su novio.

En el camino hacia la floreria, Lin pensó que ella jamás festejo su primer mes, o su segundo, o tercero con Sesshomaru. Ella no lo ofrecería porque sabía que él no era de ese tipo, pero estaba bien ya que le agradaba más la idea de sus aniversarios pasarlos junto a él sin decirse feliz nada, pero por lo menos con la compañía de él. Es decir pasarlo como otro día más.

Al llegar, tocó la puerta y rápidamente se abrió, Lin sonrió porque sabía que eso significaba que Sesshomaru la estaba esperando.

- **Te tardaste** – dijo él acercándose a darle un beso.

El beso fue uno corto, pero él continuo dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla mientras con sus brazos la apretaba contra él, luego se separó y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

- **Me quedé hablando mucho tiempo con Kagome, perdón** – dijo ella rascándose la nuca.

Él no respondió siguió de largo hasta su cuarto. Ella le dijo que iba en unos minutos, que antes quería ver las flores. Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza ante lo dicho por ella.

A Lin le encantaba recorrer los pasillos de la gran floreria vacía, cuando no había el barullo de la clientela. De repente, se prendieron todas las luces. Lin sonrió, ese había sido Sesshomaru. Él sabía que con una o dos luces débiles que quedaban a al noche en el local no se podía admirar nada.

Era un mundo todo lleno de colores distintos, rojos, violetas, amarillos, hasta tornasolados. Por eso Lin amaba las flores, porque estaban tan llenas de vida y sus colores le irradiaban energía. Lin comenzó a caminar para atrás viendo cada una de las flores de los estantes hasta que se chocó con algo, ese algo era Sesshomaru que estaba viendo atentamente una flor.

- **¿Por qué miras tanto a un lirio?** – preguntó Lin curiosamente.

- **Porque me gusta todo lo contrario a mí.**

- **Ah, porque el lirio significa pureza. Claro, nada que tú seas – **habló Lin burlonamente.

- **Ya sé que no lo soy** – suspiró Sesshomaru – **Pero… siento algo muy fuerte por alguien que si lo es.**

- **¿Cómo? ¡Qué me quieres decir! **– preguntó como demandante Lin.

-** ¿Por qué pones esa cara**? – preguntó él levantando una ceja.

- **¡¿Qué por qué la pongo? ¡Por qué me estás diciendo que sentías algo muy fuerte por alguien que sí lo es! ¡Te gusta otra… **- un dedo de Sesshomaru se acercó a la boca de Lin como para que hiciera silencio.

El plateado estaba de perfil y con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y giro su rostro para Lin. Su mirada parecía fría, pero había una pequeña llama de calor que iba hacia Lin.

- **Qué tonta que eres.**

- **¿Eh?**

- **Cuando veo el lirio me acuerdo de ti. ¿Tú crees que estoy enamorado de otra mujer**? – Sonrió engreídamente Sesshomaru - **¿Qué te pasa?** – Preguntó al ver que la boca de Lin estaba abierta en forma de "O"

- **¡Jamás sostuviste tanto una sonrisa!** – junto sus manos la pelinegra de la alegría.

Sesshomaru volvió a levantar su ceja y luego soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a su cuarto. Cuando vio que Lin estaba yendo también, se quedó en la puerta y cerró cuando ella entró.

- **¿Y? ¿Tu fin de semana?**

- **Con mucha clientela, lamentablemente. Pero afortunadamente no sólo de mujeres**.

- **¿Qué? ¿Ahora vienen gays?** – preguntó Lin asombrada.

- **No** – Sesshomaru la miró de reojo – **Significa que nos está yendo bien más allá de mí. Eso es bueno. **

- **¡Me alegro! ¡Hoy yo la pasé muy bien con Kagome! ¡No sabes lo que me enteré! ¡Yura estuvo con el profesor de biología! ¡Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado!**

- **¿Jamás? Esa chica es una zorra **– comentó el plateado acostándose en la cama.

- **Sí, tienes razón… etto… ¿Sesshomaru?**

- **¿Qué?**

-**Tú ****me amas, ¿verdad?**

Sesshomaru apoyó su peso en los codos y levantó su rostro para poder ver a Lin tirado en la cama.

- **¿Y esa pregunta?** – preguntó él con una ceja levantada.

- **Yo te amo.**

- **Yo también** - y se volvió a tirar en la cama.

Lin fue arriba suyo, se sentó sobre él y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- **Yo sé que me amas, pero por lo menos… ¿podrías decirme eso?**

- **¿Eso?**

- **"Te amo"**

Sesshomaru le sostuvo la mirada y luego la corrió. Comenzó a parpadear y quiso decir algo, pero era como si tuviese la garganta seca.

- **Yo sé que me lo puedes decir. Una vez me lo dijiste, no muy linda por cierto **– comentó Lin recostándose en el pecho de Sesshomaru.

- **Esa vez estaba enojado y no pensaba lo que decía** – habló él mientras acariciaba su pelo.

- **¿Entonces tu no me amas?** – preguntó ella levantando su rostro del pecho de él y acomodándose de tal manera para quedar cerca de la cara de Sesshomaru.

- **No, no es eso lo que quise decir. Yo sí, sí…**

- **¿Y por qué no me lo puedes decir ahora?** – preguntó Lin con lágrimas en los ojos.

- **Por favor, no llores** – Sesshomaru acercó una mano hasta la húmeda mejilla de Lin y la secó - **A mí me cuesta mucho decir eso. Esa vez lo dije de puro milagro.**

- **Pero a mí me gustaría escucharlo una vez más. Hace un esfuerzo.**

-**Lin, ****por favor, entiende, yo, yo…** - un beso de la muchacha le impidió hablar.

- **Esta bien, creo que no te tengo que presionar** – habló Lin separándose de los labios de él.

- **¿Tienes tu muñequita acá?** – preguntó Sesshomaru mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su novia.

- **Siempre la tengo conmigo** – dijo ella separándose de él y yendo a buscar su mochila - **¡Charán!**

Sesshomaru agarró al suyo del escritorio y se sentó.

- **Había un muñequito que se enamoró perdidamente de una muñequita muy linda e inocente…** - comenzó a relatar Sesshomaru hasta que escuchó la risa de Lin - **¿De qué te ríes?**

**- Perdón, perdón, sigue por favor** – trató de contenerse Lin tapando su boca con una mano.

- **Ese muñequito un día se le confesó silenciosamente dándole un tulipán rosa al que ella aceptó y desde ese entonces se volvieron novios. Una noche, cuando los dos estaban en un pequeño cuarto, el muñequito le dijo: "te amo" y espero ver que le decía la muñequita.**

- **La muñequita le respondió: "yo también te amo"** – y Lin acercó su muñeca al de Sesshomaru y beso el muñeco de él.

- **La historia era medio mala, pero bueno, nunca me gustó inventar historias** – comentó Sesshomaru mientras su muñequito le devolvía el beso a la muñequita de Lin.

- **Gracias. Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar** – dijo Lin tirándose con los brazos extendidos a Sesshomaru.

Nuevamente ella quedó arriba de él. Los dos refregaron sus narices dándose un beso esquimal. Luego, ella besó una mejilla de él y el plateado le devolvió el beso en una de ella. Lentamente sus labios se rozaron y terminaron en un beso.

Ellos se apretaban mutuamente los labios y en un instante la lengua de Sesshomaru pidió entrada en la boca de Lin y ella se lo brindó. Sus lenguas comenzaron a masajearse entre sí y Sesshomaru aprovechó este momento para dejar a Lin debajo de él.

Sus labios se separaron y se miraron mutuamente a los ojos. Lin estaba completamente sonrojada y esto hizo que Sesshomaru la viera muy hermosa y enseguida estrelló su boca contra la de ella.

Se volvieron a separar cuando quedaron sin aire y Lin sonrió, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver cuando Sesshomaru sonrió sinceramente. Estaba tan hermoso.

- **¡Sesshomaru!** – y pasó sus brazos por la nuca de él.

- **No me gusta verte llorar, Lin **– dijo él hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella.

- **Pero es que soy tan feliz** - habló emocionada.

-**Lin**

- **¿Qué?**

- …

- **¿Qué pasa?**

- **… Te amo.**

**Continuará…**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Los que fuimos nosotros**

**Capítulo 19**

Las hojas caían de los árboles. Éstas eran de un color amarillo y anaranjado y caían sobre unos adolescentes que hablaban en el patio del Shikon Gakuen en el lugar habitual donde charlaban. Uno de ellos suspiró profundamente.

-** Ahh, chicas quiero que se termine ya el colegio. Estoy exhausto **– dijo InuYasha lánguidamente acostándose en las piernas de Kagome.

- **Sí, eso dices ahora, pero vas a extrañarla cuando la terminemos **– respondió la negriazulina acariciando el flequillo de su novio.

- **Yo la verdad ya quiero terminar** – comentó Lin que abrazaba sus piernas y miraba el cielo azul -**. Tengo unas ganas de empezar la universidad.**

- **Claro, la alumna 10** – habló el plateado burlonamente.

- **InuYasha, no la molestes. No es su culpa que tu seas un bruto** – dijo Kagome pellizcándole una mejilla y enseguida recibió un grito de respuesta.

Lin se río bastante ante la escena frente a ella. Sin duda Kagome e InuYasha eran una hermosa pareja. Luego, desvió la vista de ellos, miró el cielo azul y pensó en su amado Sesshomaru, qué feliz que era con él. Ya quería que terminase el día escolar para poder ir a verlo a él.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Sesshomaru estaba irritado. Unas muchachas fueron a comprar un par de ramos de flores y antes de irse del local le pidieron sacarse una foto con él. Qué horror que fue hacer aquello. Obviamente que salió, en la foto que tomó el celular, con su típica cara inexpresiva aunque en su interior tenía ganas de romper ese celular.

De repente, una risita lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos. Se dio vuelta y allí estaba Lin con su típica sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, sin embargo, también estaba algo colorada debido a que no paraba de reírse.

- **¿De qué te ríes?** – preguntó Sesshomaru seriamente dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

- **Totosai-san me comentó lo de la foto** – se reía tapándose la boca - **¡Perdón, es que me pareció muy gracioso!**

Sesshomaru no respondió, tan sólo se limitó a seguir lo que estaba haciendo antes de que su novia llegase. Pero de repente, sintió una mano sobre la suya, giró y los labios de Lin se juntaron con los de él.

Sesshomaru respondió al beso inmediatamente y lo profundizó, acercando a Lin a él con sus manos. Sin embargo, en cierto momento sintió una luz que apareció tan sólo en segundos. Es así que abrió los ojos y miró para la dirección de donde provenía aquel destello. Sus ojos se tornaron más fríos y se encontraron para su desgracia con su medio hermano con una celular en la mano y riéndose picadamente.

- **¡Qué hermosa foto que saqué!** – se reía mostrando los dientes y burlonamente.

**- ¡InuYasha! **– Exclamó Kagome algo enojada - **¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?** – cuando le sacó el celular de su mano lo miró y sus ojos azul grisáceos se abrieron-. **Pero en verdad salieron lindos.**

- **Se puede saber que haces en el negocio** – preguntó Sesshomaru con un tono para nada amigable.

- **Quería molestarte y decirte que papá quiere que reconsideres volver a su empresa y a la universidad** – dijo InuYasha mientras bostezaba.

- **¿Eres el mensajero?** – preguntó el mayor de los hermanos con una ceja levantada.

- **¡Vas a ver! ¿A quién llamas mensajero?** – exclamó el menor arremangándose su camisa de cuello alto y dispuesto a pegarle a Sesshomaru.

- **Ese tipo ya sabe perfectamente que yo no quiero volver a esos lugares** – habló Sesshomaru fríamente y decidió retirarse a su cuarto.

- **¡Idiota! ¡Es imposible que puedas vivir toda tu vida con lo mínimo indispensable!** – gritó InuYasha tratando de hacer a su medio hermano entrar en razón.

Lin tan sólo se quedó mirando la discusión y decidió dirigirse a donde se encontraba en sé momento su novio despidiéndose de Kagome mientras ella trataba de controlar a InuYasha .

Sesshomaru estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo blanco que mostraba cierta suciedad. Sin duda no se comparaba al techo perfectamente pintado y mantenido de su ex casa. Pero a él no le importaba o quería creer que eso no le importaba. Él había tomado una decisión de vivir la vida contrariamente a lo que hacía el común de la sociedad.

El ruido de la puerta lo distrajo de su pensamiento.

- **¿Qué quieres? **– preguntó desganado.

- **Estar contigo**– habló Lin dulcemente y se sentó en la cama.

Sesshomaru le hizo un lugar y ella se acostó junto a él. Los dos estaban de perfil admirándose sus rostros. Lin acercó una mano al de su novio.

- **Parece que estás decidido a mantenerte así toda tu vida** – comentó ella acariciando una mejilla.

- **¿Tiene algo de malo?**

- **No, creo. Mientras estés cómodo** – dijo ella sonriéndole. Sin embargo en esa sonrisa había algo de tristeza ya que esa no era la vida que ella quería. Ella quería una hermosa familia, un exitoso trabajo. ¿Por qué tenía que amarlo a él?

Sesshomaru tomó la mano de Lin que estaba sobre su cachete y la besó tiernamente y luego miró a sus ojos dulces con sus ojos fríos. ¿Cómo podía una chica como ella haberse fijado en él? Bueno, eso ya no importaba, lo único que importaba es que se tenían el uno para el otro.

- **Espero que en ese futuro humilde tu estés conmigo **– habló él y volvió a besar su mano.

Lin no respondió. Tan sólo se acurrucó en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Cuando estaba con Sesshomaru ya no quería pensar en el mañana, ya no quería pensar en terminar la Preparatoria. Deseaba que el tiempo se parase allí. Sus miradas para el futuro eran muy diferentes.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

El fin de semana llegó y Lin miraba impacientemente su reloj.

- _**¿Dónde estará?**__ –_ pensaba mientras miraba para todos lados -. _**Él siempre llega antes que yo…**_

En eso, alguien le toca el hombro gentilmente. Ella se dio vuelta y se encontró con un bello ramo de rosas. ¡Era la primera vez que él le compraba rosas!

- **¡Muchas gracias!** – sonrió ella al recibir las flores.

- **Vamos que sino la película va a empezar** – habló Sesshomaru mirándola con su típica expresión fría.

Lin se limitó a sonreír, tomó la mano de Sesshomaru y juntos se dirigieron al cine a disfrutar de una buena película.

- **Qué película tan mala** – comentó Sesshomaru cuando salió del cine.

- **La verdad…** - concordó Lin -. **Sin embargo me gustó la parte del beso.**

- **¿El beso? ¿Cuándo ella lo besa a él y le arranca la lengua?** – preguntó Sesshomaru alzando una ceja.

**- ¡No!** – Río Lin volviéndolo a tomar de la mano –. **La parte en que tú me besaste.**

Al decir aquello, la adolescente recibió otro tierno beso por parte del joven hombre.

Luego del cine, la pareja se dirigió a la casa de Lin ya que cenarían allí.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Un hombre de largo cabello negro, atado a una trenza estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa mientras hablaba por teléfono.

- **¿Qué hiciste qué?** – exclamó Bankotsu sorprendido.

- **Tranquilo, Ban-chan. No tiene nada malo. Sólo lo hice porque me pareció que ella tendría un futuro** – explicó una voz un tanto afeminada a través del teléfono.

- **Pero, ella quería a ir a la Universidad de Tokyo.**

- **¡Ya lo sé! Pero Lin-chan me dijo que su sueño era convertirse en una exitosa antropóloga. Ella siempre buscó lo mejor de lo mejor. Por esa razón entró por lo menos en el último año al Shikon Gakuen, la mejor academia de todo Japón.**

- **¿Y entonces?**

- **Entonces, si ella busca lo mejor, es obvio que aceptará ir a una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Inglaterra, a Cambridge **– explicó Jakotsu mientras miraba la planilla de notas que había fotocopiado de la de Lin.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Cuando Lin y Sesshomaru llegaron a la casa de la muchacha, él la tomó en sus brazos al estilo nupcial y enseguida la tiró al sillón alargado que había en el comedor-cocina.

- **¿Lo vamos a hacer aquí?** – preguntó Lin mirándolo extrañada.

Él no respondió, tan sólo la besó apasionadamente. En cierto momento, cuando sus labios se separaron, Lin bajó su vista y vio que cerca de la puerta había una carta. Es así que interrumpió el momento romántico que estaban teniendo él y ella y se dirigió a buscarla emocionadamente, pensando que era una carta de su madre. Pero no lo era.

Lin rápidamente abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta con ojos llenos de asombro. Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que a su novia le ocurría algo y es por eso que se acercó, pero al acercarse Lin bajó la carta y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- **¿Qué pasa? **– preguntó Sesshomaru.

- **Es una carta desde Cambridge… quieren que asista a su universidad** – habló Lin que no sabía si saltar de la alegría o ponerse a llorar.

- **Cambridge… Inglaterra** – murmuró Sesshomaru mirándola con ojos sombríos.

- **Cambridge es una universidad muy prestigiosa y supera a la de Tokyo en el nivel académico** - explicaba Lin con la voz temblorosa.

- **Pero tu sueño era ir a la de Tokyo** – dijo el plateado con firmeza.  
**- Lo sé… lo que pasa es que jamás creí alguna vez estar a nivel de lo que quieren en Cambridge, pero ahora veo que lo estoy…** - hablo la pelinegra mirando la carta nuevamente -. **Mi sueño es tener la mejor educación, la mejor preparación para ser una exitosa antropóloga, hacer investigaciones.**

Sesshomaru captó enseguida todo.

-**Tú ****quieres irte a estudiar a Cambridge, ¿verdad?**

**Continuara...**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Los que fuimos nosotros**

**Capítulo 20**

- **¿Y? ¿No me vas a responder? **– preguntó Sesshomaru mirando a Lin de una manera muy fría.

- **Yo… No sé.**

-**Tú ****quieres irte, te conozco.**

- **Es que en verdad no sé.**

-**Tú ****siempre quisiste ir a la mejor Preparatoria, a la mejor universidad. Y la Cambridge es mejor que la de aquí**– hablaba Sesshomaru clavando sus fríos ojos en los chocolates de Lin.

- **Sí, y me gustaría, pero…** - trató de de decir la pelinegra, pero fue interrumpida.

- **¡Ahí lo dijiste! ¡Te quieres ir!** – gritó Sesshomaru.

Lin se quedó sorprendida al ver lo descontrolado que estaba. La única vez que vio a su novio en ese estado fue aquella vez en que trató de… No era sano recordarlo.

- **Haz lo que quieras** – murmuró el plateado y decidió irse, pero la muchacha lo detuvo.

- **¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor! ¡Yo no dije que estaba segura!** – exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- **¿Y por qué no estás segura?** – preguntó ganando de nuevo su tono indiferente.

- **¿Qué no es obvio?** – Cuestionó Lin mirándolo tristemente – **Tú...**

Sesshomaru se sintió un idiota y su corazón pareció partírsele cuando escuchó los sollozos de Lin. Es así que se acercó a ella y la abrazó dándole pequeños besos en el cuello. Lin se separó un poco de él y buscó su boca para unirla con la suya. Ese día no hablaron más, tan sólo disfrutaron de su compañía en silencio, pero las cosas ya no serían como antes.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Un frío viento traspasaba a todos los alumnos que salían del Shikon Gakuen. Todos con sus sacos, guantes y bufandas puestas. El invierno se acercaba.

- **¡Sí! ¡Ya falta poco para año nuevo! **– exclamó InuYasha.

- **Es verdad, ¿y con quién lo vas a pasar?** – preguntó Kagome yéndolo a agarrar del brazo.

- **¡obviamente que contigo!** – sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-**Eres ****tan lindo cuando haces eso** – comentó ella devolviéndole el pequeño beso.

- **Gracias** – dijo el plateado y cuando pensaba darle otro, pero más profundo beso, apreció Lin - **¡Oye Lin. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué faltaste a la escuela? **– preguntó con intriga el muchacho.

- **No me sentía con ganas de venir** – respondió con una voz débil. Su rostro estaba extraño, como si tratase de esconder algo.

- **¿Lin, qué te pasa? **– preguntó Kagome yendo al lado de su amiga.

Lin les mostró la carta que le había llegado hacía dos días a su casa. Cuando la pareja la vio se quedó completamente sorprendida y comenzaron a felicitar a la chica de ojos chocolate, pero enseguida entendieron que eso era lo que le causaba tristeza. Sin embargó, no entendían el por qué.

Lin les explicó todo lo sucedido con Sesshomaru e inmediatamente InuYasha dijo que hablaría con él, pero la chica explicó que era un problema que deberían resolver ellos dos. Kagome trató de reanimarla diciéndole que si ella decidía irse, le haría una bella fiesta de despedida.

- **Muchas gracias, pero la verdad, no sé si irme** – habló en voz baja Lin.

- **Esta bien. Pero cuando lo decidas, piensa en ti. Yo sé que amas mucho a Sesshomaru, pero si no llegas a aceptar, hazlo porque eso era lo que querías tú, no otra persona** – se expresó Kagome seriamente.

**- Keh, ese estúpido no entiendo nada. **

**- InuYasha…**

**- Sólo digo la verdad – **dijo el plateado girando su cabeza para otro lado como ofendido.

Lin comenzó a reírse. InuYasha y Kagome siempre la hacían reír con sus discusiones, sus gritos. Eran sumamente adorables. Si se iba a los extrañaría muchísimo. Ella sabía que no eran sus mejores amigos, pero por lo menos podía confiar en ellos y ellos en Lin. Ella no sabía si se llegaba a ir si alguna vez volvería a Japón y los volvería a ver, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que InuYasha y Kagome estaban destinados a estar juntos. Eran el uno para el otro. No sabía el por qué, simplemente lo sentía así.

Pero, la pregunta que Lin se hacía siempre era… ¿Sesshomaru y ella, tendrían el mismo destino? Una puntada en el corazón le apareció, pero en vez de ponerse a llorar, siguió riéndose y abrazó a Kagome y a InuYasha muy fuerte. Ellos le respondieron el abrazo.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Sesshomaru estaba regando unas plantas cuando el anciano cerraba el negocio. El joven no entendió la razón por la que lo cerraba tan temprano. Lo miró con sus ojos naturalmente fríos y como por arte de magia el anciano entendió la pregunta.

- **Creo que es mejor que descanses un poco. Te ves mal, toda la semana estuviste mal** – habló Totosai mirándolo con sus dos grandes ojos - **¿Tuviste un mal fin de semana?**

- **Qué te importa** – contestó sin emoción y se retiró a su cuarto.  
- **Sí, tuvo un mal fin de semana** – murmuró el viejo mientras veía como Sesshomaru cerraba la puerta de su vivienda.

Sesshomaru se encerró en el cuarto, se tiró en la cama boca abajo y hundió su rostro en la almohada. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en Lin y se sentía un tonto, un tonto enamorado, totalmente enamorado. Se preguntaba por qué la tuvo que haber conocido.

- _**Nuevamente, alguien a quien amo se me va. Soy tan idiota**__ –_ pensaba Sesshomaru aún con el rostro hundido.

Repentinamente se dio vuelta y sus ojos vieron el techo mal mantenido. Luego los cerró y trató de sentir la presencia de Lin. Él la sentía en ese cuarto. Cuántas veces fue para que le hablara de flores, de jardines, de bosques. Cuántas veces fue para que él le hiciera el amor. El aura de Lin estaba constantemente presente en esa habitación. Sesshomaru entendió que con eso solo se quedaría, con el aura de Lin, con el aura fantasmal de la mujer a la que más amó.

Durante toda esa semana no se vieron un día. Lin fue a visitarlo, pero él muy indiferentemente le dijo que quería estar sólo. De alguna manera ella se lo tomó mal y no fue en todo lo que restó de la semana a la florería.

Sesshomaru se levantó de la cama y su rostro mostraba determinación. Si Lin se iba, entonces él lo que tenía que hacer era pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, para poder tener los más preciosos recuerdos. Pero quizás, si había esperanza ella no se iría.

- _**¿Seré egoísta al querer que ella se quede conmigo?**_– se preguntaba mientras se dirigía la puerta. Al abrirla, su rostro se estremeció bastante. Allí estaba Lin

- **Etto, vine a hablarte** – habló suavemente.

- **Pasa** – dijo él y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

- **Vine aquí porque creo que tú tienes que ser la primera persona que tiene que saber mi decisión **– habló ella firmemente.

Sesshomaru asintió.

Lin se sentó en la cama y con la mano, pegándole al colchón suavemente y sonriendo, le hizo una señal a su novio para que se sentase con ella. Asó lo hizo él. Entonces, ella sacó de su cartera la famosa muñequita y le pidió a Sesshomaru que le diera el de él. Cuando los tuvo a los dos, ella los junto e hizo que los muñequitos se dieran un largo beso. Luego los separó lentamente e hizo que cada uno se fuera por un lado. Cuando terminó la pequeña función miró a Sesshomaru. Los ojos de Lin estaban llenos de lágrimas.

El rostro de Sesshomaru, pasó de serio a triste. Sus ojos reflejaban el dolor que sentía en su corazón. Esos ojos fríos reflejaban el dolor que sentía porque la mujer que amaba había tomado una decisión y en esa decisión él no se podía ver. Quiso hablar, pero se encontró en imposibilidad de hacerlo. Tan sólo se acercó a Lin y la abrazó muy fuete. Luego, hizo que ella lo mirase a él y le dio un dulce y tierno beso.

- **¿En cuánto tiempo?** – preguntó.

- **Dos días** – respondió ella hundida en el pecho de él.

- **Ni siquiera para navidad te quedas.**

- **Perdón…**

- **Esta bien** – murmuró él y la volvió a besar.

- **Sesshomaru….**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Quiero que me hagas el amor una vez más… **- dijo entre sollozos Lin.

Sesshomaru la miró con ternura y sonrió, sonrió dulcemente. Lin lo miró atentamente y también se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios. Los dos se unieron en un hermoso beso.

Sesshomaru la miró con ternura y sonrió, sonrió dulcemente. Lin lo miró atentamente y también se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios. Los dos se unieron en un hermoso beso.

Sus lenguas estaban en un excitante duelo mientras las manos de Sesshomaru comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Lin. Las manos de ella también se encontraban en constante movimiento por la espalda de plateado. Debido al calor que sus cuerpos estaban experimentando, se desnudaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sesshomaru tapó con su corpulento cuerpo al delgado, pero no en exceso de Lin. Sus manos se dirigieron a los senos y recibió un gemido por parte de la pelinegra. Con las yemas comenzó a apretar los pezones estimulándolos y finalmente éstos se endurecieron. Luego, bajó hasta ellos y se introdujo un pezón en su boca y comenzó a saborearlo recibiendo otro gemido de Lin.

Las manos de Lin estaban en la cabeza de Sesshomaru jugando con su larga cabellera mientras su cuerpo se movía debido al placer que le estaba brindando el plateado. A causa de los movimientos de la muchacha, el miembro de Sesshomaru se endureció. Pero él iba a resistir lo más posible ya que esa noche sería única y debía durar mucho.

Sesshomaru decidió dejar los ya colorados senos de Lin y llevó sensualmente la lengua desde el vientre hasta las entrepiernas de Lin. Al llegar allí lamió el interior de los muslos mientras sus manos apretaban los senos. Luego dirigió su nariz hasta la excitada intimidad de la muchacha. El plateado comenzó a subir y bajar por la intimidad aspirando el peculiar olor que salía de allí.

El sexo de Lin ya estaba húmedo y es por eso que Sesshomaru no pudo resistir la tentación y pasó su lengua por allí. Lin se estremeció. Volvió a pasarla y buscó su sensible clítoris con el cual comenzó a juguetear. Lo mordisqueaba y succionaba haciendo que la pelinegra moviera con locura sus caderas, es por eso que él tuvo que poner las manos en los muslo de Lin para sostenerla

Finalmente, Sesshomaru sentía que moriría si no estaba dentro de Lin, es así que se acomodó entre sus piernas y miró dulcemente a Lin quien se encontraba totalmente agitada por el placer oral que él le había brindado. El plateado la besó y se introdujo en ella. Eran uno solo.

Sesshomaru comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en los de Lin. Las orbitas de cada uno mostraban el gran placer que sentían. El plateado que se movía de adentro a afuera una y otra vez sentía que estaba en el cielo. Su miembro estaba aprisionado dentro de la intimidad de ella y el calor que emanaba hacía que Sesshomaru gimiera. Los movimientos del plateado comenzaron a ser más rápidos y la respiración de los dos comenzó a agitarse cada vez más y más hasta que finalmente Lin bañó con sus jugos el excitado miembro de Sesshomaru. Por esa razón, el plateado comenzó a embestir a la muchacha mucho más rápido hasta llegar a su clímax.

Ese día durante toda la tarde y noche ellos estuvieron haciendo el amor. Cuando sus cuerpos ya no pudieron más se durmieron envueltos en un cálido abrazo. Lágrimas recorrían por el rostro de Lin, y aunque ella no se diese cuenta, también por el de Sesshomaru.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

El día en el que Lin se iría a Cambridge llegó. La nieve caía lentamente a las calles blancas de Tokyo. Faltaban días para que llegase el invierno, sin embargo el clima ya era uno de esa estación.

Lin miraba por última vez la gran ciudad de Tokyo mientras su taxi la dirigía hasta el aeropuerto de Narita. Suspiró y trató de contenerse las lágrimas que querían caer.

- **Sesshomaru** – murmuró y una pequeña lágrima le cayó por una mejilla.

Arribó al aeropuerto y con su valija se dirigió al interior de éste. Hizo todos los trámites que había que hacer y lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que anunciaran su vuelo. Lin se fijó en su reloj. Sesshomaru no llegaba.

- _**Sí sigue así yo ya me voy a haber ido**_ – pensó algo inquieta.

La muchacha decidió ir a tomar algo a una cafetería dentro del gran establecimiento. Hacía bastante que tomaba un café sola. En los últimos meses lo había hecho con Sesshomaru. Y como por arte de magia, al pensar en aquel hombre, finalmente apareció.

-**Lin**– habló con su típico tono frío.

- **¡Sesshomaru! **– Exclamó poniéndose de pie y yéndolo a abrazar - **¡Pensé que no ibas a venir!** – Dijo refregando su mejilla en el pecho muy abrigado de el joven

- **Qué tonta** – contestó él y le dio un tierno beso en la boca - **¿Cómo no iba a venir a despedir al amor de mi vida?**

Lin se quedó fascinada con las palabras que habían salido de los finos labios del Sesshomaru. Ella se quedó contemplando su mirada ambarina, mientras que él su mirada chocolate. Los ojos de Lin estaban vidriosos, ella quería llorar, es así que el joven la abrazó fuertemente y la muchacha rompió en llanto.

Una voz de mujer salió por los parlantes anunciando el vuelo que saldría para Inglaterra, ese era el vuelo de Lin. Sesshomaru se separó apenas de ella, levantó el mentón de la joven y le dio un beso. Lin pasó sus brazos por el cuello del plateado para acercarlo más a ella y así profundizar el beso. La ternura, el amor que había en ese beso era indescriptible. Ninguno de los dos quería que acabase, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Se separaron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos y Lin comenzó a retroceder, lentamente comenzó a alejarse de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru deseaba que Lin en ese preciso momento se echara para atrás y se quedara con él. Pero no lo hizo. Finalmente se perdió entre toda la gente. Otra lágrima cayó por el rostro de Sesshomaru

_Cuando se fue, supe que ella fue a la mujer que más amé en toda mi vida y aún la sigo amando como en aquellos días…_

_Él fue mi primer amor y pensé que jamás me separaría de él, pero finalmente ocurrió. Sin embargo, por esas cosas de la vida…_

**Continuará…**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capitulo 21**

"**Lo que fuimos nosotros"**

La navidad y el año nuevo ya habían pasado, pocos días de Enero indicaban que el año apenas comenzaba, una adolescente se encontraba por los alrededores de su gran Universidad de Cambrige, contemplando los diversos tipos de flores que se encontraban dentro de un invernadero perteneciente a este, pues si iba a entrar a la carrera de Antropología, tenía que irse familiarizando con cosas de esta rama.

Estaba en compañía de el único amigo que había logrado hacer durante algunos días que llevaba ahí, su nombre era Jaken, con el que al principio se llevaban casi todo el tiempo peleándose, pero después su relación amistosa fue haciéndose más amena, en especial porque a pesar de que el solo le llevaba 5 años, era un poco impaciente con ella. Ese día, el, la había ido a acompañar al invernadero, pues la seguía a todos los lados a los que ella quisiera ir, era extraño, es como si el la estuviera cuidando. Entre tanta flor que Lin miraba, en especial miraba una flor de Tulipán, cosa que hacia que recordase a su amado Sesshomaru, aunque no era necesario que viera esta flor para hacerlo, ya que casi cada cosa que veía lo recordaba, pero esta flor en especial, con una de estas fue cuando él se le declaro.

**-Sesshomaru… -** Se dijo para si misma la chica, recordándolo cuando levanto la vista pudo divisar una figura casi igual a la de Sesshomaru, por unos microsegundos tuvo la esperanza de que fuera el.

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo debido a la impresión, para después tallárselos y corroborar que no fuera la misma persona, cuando pudo fijarse bien en quien era, pudo notar que era una persona muy parecida a Sesshomaru, pero no era él, si no un ella, era una mujer que se veía madura, aunque bien conservada, cabellera plateada, se encontraba de perfil así que pudo notar que tenía los ojos ámbares al igual que él, y un porte elegante, era tan extraño que fueran tan similares en apariencia.

Esta mujer se encontraba del brazo de uno de los Directores que pertenecía a las carreras de Ciencias Exactas, que platicaba con otro de los directores de Ciencias de la Salud, de la Universidad de Cambridge.

Lin espero un par metros lejos de estas personas para, si tenía suerte, poder ver más de cerca a esa mujer, el hombre que la tenia del brazo, se despidió de ella con un corto beso para acompañar al sujeto con el que hablaban, la mujer iba a irse para otro lado, en eso, Lin aprovechó que su amigo Jaken fuera por un par de sodas, e interceptó a la dama para poder verla de frente.

**-Etto... Disculpe.. – **Lin prosiguió a tocar levemente el hombro de la mujer, reacción que obtuvo que esta se volteara y así poder mirarla de frente directamente.

- **¿Si, Dime? – **La mujer vio de pies a cabeza a Lin al mismo tiempo que contestaba

Lin se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que efectivamente, esta mujer tenía rasgos parecidos , se podría decir que casi idénticos a los de Sesshomaru; y aunque ella no tenía ni idea si lo que quería hacer era correcto o estaba fuera de contexto, ella nunca había sabido sobre el paradero de la madre de Sesshomaru, pues el siempre platicaba únicamente de su Padre y de InuYasha, y eso con trabajo, así que pensó que nada perdería con intentar preguntar.

**-Bueno...Es que...Usted me recuerda mucho a una persona que vive en Tokyo, pero...**

**- Bueno ¿qué pasa?- **Cuestionó la mujer al ver la muchacha con coleta dudaba si preguntar o no, por lo que sus dos rayitas de paciencia se estaban acabando.

- **Tal vez la estoy confundiendo y perdóneme la indiscreción pero... ¿Usted es familiar de SesshomaruTaisho?**

La mujer se puso pálida al escuchar ese nombre, rápidamente cientos de recuerdos de un niño se le vinieron a la mente, y la culpabilidad de no haberlo llevado consigo el día que se marcho para comenzar una nueva vida al lado de su ahora esposo.

-**¿Se encuentra bien?- **Lin notó que la mujer se puso más blanca de lo que su tés era**. **

Casi cae la mujer a los pocos segundos después de que le pregunto esto, por lo que Lin la tomó del brazo para evitarlo, esperando a que la mujer tomara algo de aire.

-**¿Tu lo conoces? – **pudo preguntar apenas ella

-**Sí, el es mi novio, y es que, usted tiene un parecido extremo físicamente con él, por eso es que se lo pregunte, Gomen si la incomodo mi pregunta –** Se inclino un poco Lin en señal de petición de disculpas.

- **El… es mi hijo…**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Una de las mucamas tocó la puerta del enorme despacho del dueño de esa casa, al escuchar la autorización para entrar se adentro a éste.  
**-Señor, su hijo vino a visitarlo, usted me había dado órdenes directas de que si el venia le dijera que no estaba, pero él insiste mucho en querer verlo. **

-**Mmm... si tiene demasiada insistencia en verme, hazlo pasar – **Después de esto, el aludido que era un hombre de edad madura, con cabellera plateada al igual que Sesshomaru e InuYasha y ojos color dorados como ellos , pero atado su cabello en una alta cola de caballo, prosiguió a darle un trago a su vino, esperando a que entrara su visitante.

**-Quiero hablar contigo – **Entro demandante un Sesshomaru al despacho de su Padre, sin siquiera un gesto de saludo.

-**Valla, tal parece que lo prepotente no se te ah quitado Sesshomaru- **Contesto el mayor dejando sobre una mesita su vino. –**Bien dime, ¿Para qué viniste a verme?**

**-Vengo a hacer un trato contigo – **Contestó firmemente Sesshomaru.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

En una cafetería cercana a la Universidad de Cambridge, se encontraba Lin y la madre de Sesshomaru, platicando sobre lo sucedido apenas una hora atrás. Lin por suerte pudo deshacerse de Jaken, inventando que tenía que salir a hablar por teléfono con un familiar a una caseta, a lo que el no quiso acompañarla, y pasar el día libre él solo.

-**Estoy muy arrepentida de haber abandonado a mi pequeño hijo- **Dijo una mujer con semblante melancólico, apenas si le había dado un par de probadas al café que había pedido.  
**- Sabe, en el tiempo que eh conocido a Sesshomaru, el nunca me había platicado sobre usted, pero hasta donde lo eh notado le ha hecho mucha falta a él- **Decía Lin sentada de frente a la madre de Sesshomaru.

**-Lo sé, y es que lo que hice sé que no tiene perdón, pensaba ir por él, pero pasaba el tiempo y algo se me presentaba, y eso hacía que no pudiera ir por Sesshomaru, se cuanto él quería que estuviéramos juntos.**

**-¿Nunca intento ir por él?, es decir, ¿Ni una sola vez tuvo la oportunidad de por fin regresar por su hijo?  
- Si hubo una vez, pero para ese entonces el ya me habría odiado. **– La mayor de las dos contestaba al mismo tiempo que se le escuchaba la voz ya entrecortada- **Para ese entonces el ya hubiera tenido 14 años, estoy segura que él me hubiera despreciado.**

**-Bueno… creo que eso no lo podrá saber si no lo intentó nunca, actualmente, si usted quisiera volver a hablar con él, una de las cosas que más le dolería seria que usted se volvió a casar, y que tuvo más hijos.**

**-Nunca tuve otro hijo, por más que quise y tratamientos a los que me sometí, creo que ese fue el castigo que tuve por haber dejado al mío tan pequeño. El único consuelo para mi esposo es que el antes de casarse conmigo había enviudado y de ese matrimonio tuvo 2 hijos, así que su descendencia va a seguir, pero yo ya no pude tener más familia – **Inmediatamente después de que dijo esto, Irasue (N/a: así se llama la mamá de Sesshomaru y no encontré un momento en el cual ella pudiera decir su nombre T-T) rompió en llanto completamente arrepentida de lo que había hecho en el pasado, a lo que Lin prosiguió a tratar de consolarla acariciando su cabeza suavemente. – **Quisiera poder recuperar a mi hijo, por lo menos, que me perdonara, aunque ya no quisiera tratarme como su madre, todo este tiempo no lo eh hecho por miedo. **

**- ¿Y porque no lo hace ahora? Conociéndolo a él se que será difícil que Sesshomaru pueda mirarla como a su madre, pero, al final él la ama, y también se que algún día si se gana su perdón, con el tiempo podrán volver a ser una familia Sesshomaru y usted - ** La animó Lin ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

**- Muchas gracias pequeña – **Le sonrió Irasue colocando una mano sobre la mano de Lin. ** - Si dices que eres novia de mi hijo, estoy segura que el te quiere mucho. Pensaré en lo que me acabas de sugerir y tomare una decisión sobre arriesgarme o no.**

**- Sólo recuerde que el que no arriesga no gana, y usted siendo la madre de el, aun por mas rencor que sienta Sesshomaru, si en verdad esta arrepentida por lo que paso esta es su oportunidad para tratar de remediarlo. – **Contesto Lin aun con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-Gracias pequeña. Bueno bueno - ** Se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo. **– Ahora, platícame sobre él, ¿A qué se dedica? , ¿Como esta? , Quiero saberlo todo sobre mi hijo.**

-**Jeje, pues vera… - **Lin prosiguió a contarle todo lo que sabía de Sesshomaru, sus gustos y sus disgustos, cosas que Irasue desconocía, pero que quería saber para poder entender un poco más a su hijo.  
Y así se la pasaron toda la tarde conversando especialmente sobre Sesshomaru

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Había pasado 1 semana después del encuentro de Irasue y Lin, y también desde que Sesshomaru había ido a hacer un trato con su padre. El plateado se encontraba en su cuarto detrás de la florería empacando sus últimas pertenencias en una maleta enorme, al mismo tiempo que hablaba por celular.

**-Entonces, ¿No ah salido con nadie más verdad? – **Preguntaba Sesshomaru mientras acomodaba unas últimas camisas casi al tope de su maleta.

-**No Sesshomaru-Sama, si ha habido un par de chicos que la han querido invitar a salir, pero ella se niega o termino espantándoselos – **Decía un chico un poco más grande que Sesshomaru, el cual fueron compañeros en la Preparatoria y el tiempo que estudiaron en la Universidad de Tokyo , administración de empresas, el único al que podía llamar amigo realmente Sesshomaru; era a Jaken, aunque más que tratarlo como amigo, Jaken sentía una admiración exagerada por Sesshomaru, cosa que muchos podrían confundir con otro tipo de "afecto". Por el contrario Sesshomaru al notar este tipo de aprecio en Jaken, lejos de tratarlo como un buen amigo, era muy común que lo tratara como un tipo sirviente. Aunque el otro no ponía mucha objeción a esto.

-**Esos malditos...pfff... –** Suspiro Sesshomaru para tratar de tranquilizarse y no aventar el teléfono celular ** - Pero ya me las pagaran. En fin Jaken, cualquier novedad o algo le hagan a Lin, LLAMAME**

**- Esta bien Sesshomaru – Sama yo lo tendré informado de todo.**

**- Adiós – **Colgó el teléfono sin siquiera despedirse de Jaken.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-**Sesshomaru Sama nunca se despide de mi T-T ni siquiera me pregunta cómo estoy – **Lloriqueaba Jaken muy muy lejos de la florería

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Después de colgar el celular y ya habiendo guardado toda su ropa, Sesshomaru tomo un par de fotos que se tomo cuando Lin todavía vivía en Tokyo, y el muñeco que compro el día del Tanabata. Colocándolas con cuidado hasta arriba de el equipaje, estaba cerrando ya la maleta cuando Totosai toco a la puerta preguntando si podía entrar. Al no obtener una respuesta (típico en Sesshomaru) abrió esta y el viejo solo se mantuvo desde la entrada.

**-Sesshomaru, hay alguien que vino a visitarte - ** Le informo el de los ojos saltones aun teniendo la perilla en la mano.

-**Estoy ocupado. ¿Quién es? – **Preguntó Sesshomaru sin siquiera voltear a ver a Totosai.

**-…. Yo hijo – **Contestó una voz femenina desde la puerta

Sesshomaru sin ver quién era, pero reconociendo la voz, dejo de cerrar la maleta para tan solo abrir los ojos lo más que pudo debido a la impresión.

**-Los dejo solos – **Se retiro Totosai cerrando la puerta y dejándolos solos en el cuarto, a madre e hijo.

**-¿Qué quieres aquí? - ** Sin mirar a su madre y con su usual voz fría pero ahora era más acentuada esta frialdad.

-**Vine, a hablar contigo. Quiero arreglar las cosas hijo. – **Trato de acercársele y tocar su brazo pero esto solo provoco que Sesshomaru se sentara en la esquina de su cama y con toda la indiferencia del mundo rechazara el contacto con su madre.

-**¿Hijo? , y dime ¿Desde cuándo volví a ser tu hijo? Que yo recuerde tú dejaste de ser mi madre el día que te largaste sin siquiera despedirte de mí. Tú no eres mi madre. – **Contestó Sesshomaru mirando hacia el frente, con todo el desprecio que había guardado tantos años

-**Yo sé que, tienes mucho rencor contra mí, pero si me dejaras explicarte como estuvieron las cosas yo podría decirte lo que paso realmente. –** Suplicaba Irasue para que Sesshomaru por lo menos la escuchara.

-**¿Y yo que voy a ganar con eso? – **Arqueando una ceja preguntó Sesshomaru en la misma posición.

**-Te propongo algo –** Irasue se acercó lo más que pudo a Sesshomaru. ** – Déjame explicarte lo que paso y si después de esto no quieres verme nunca más, te juro que no volveré a molestarte.**

**-Solo aceptare si me dices, ¿Cómo diste conmigo? ¿Cómo sabias donde encontrarme?**

**-Le prometí a esa persona que no te diría nada**

**-Entonces olvídalo –**Iba a darse la media vuelta y a dejarla hablando sola.

**-Te diré pero... por favor no le digas nada, ni que te lo confesé… fue Lin.**

Para Sesshomaru escuchar eso, hizo que tuviera sentimientos encontrados, no sabía cómo sentirse ante esto, que su madre estuviera ahí pidiéndole una explicación que, aunque él no quisiera admitir, quería saberla desde hacía ya 15 años. Y también el hecho de que Lin le pidiera a su madre o por lo menos convenciera a su madre para que fuera hasta él, no sabía si alegrarse o enojarse. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ella solo esperaba que su hijo le dijera algo o una reacción. Sesshomaru cayó en la cuenta que Lin lo había hecho por amor a él, al igual que su madre.

**-Te escucho –** Finalmente habló Sesshomaru, dándole la oportunidad a su madre de que dijera lo que quisiera.

Irasue agradeció infinitamente que él le hubiera dado la oportunidad, sin perderla prosiguió a tomar aire y hablar **– Tu sabes muy bien como fue la historia mía y la de tu padre, no sé si recuerdas como fue siempre con nosotros dos. Tú eras aun muy pequeño, pero el siempre discutía conmigo, todo lo que hacía estaba mal, y también sabes que la mujer esa Izayoi se embarazo apropósito de tu padre aun estando casado conmigo, para así retenerlo y que le diera un apellido a ella.**

**-Sólo tenía 5 años pero recuerdo perfectamente todo eso – **Respondió Sesshomaru ante el relato de su madre.

**- A pesar de que nos divorciamos y yo le pedí que ya no me molestara más, el no dejaba de hacerlo, frecuentemente tenía discusiones por el teléfono. Era con él, porque quería seguir gobernando en mi vida, a pesar de lo que él había hecho. Yo no le daba tanta importancia a eso, hasta que conocí a mi actual esposo. Musso. De verdad me había enamorado de nuevo. Yo le había contado que estaba divorciada y que tenía a un hijo pequeño con el que, si quería que nuestra relación siguiera, tenía que aceptarme con todo y contigo. El dijo que si, pues el también tenía 2 hijos también niños, y que a él no le hubiera molestado adoptarte y que los 5 hiciéramos una familia. Yo estaba de lo más feliz, no quería dejar ir esa oportunidad. **

**-¿Y qué paso? – **Preguntó Sesshomaru, interesado en lo que platicaba Irasue, pero viéndola de reojo.

**-Ya casi cuando estaba todo listo para que nos fuéramos, antes de que comprara los boletos, yo estaba haciendo todo casi a escondidas, no quería que tu padre se enterara de que nos iríamos, ya que sabía que intentaría evitarlo. Cuando fui a comprar los boletos de avión para ti y para mi, los compre con tiempo de anticipación para que Musso arreglara todo para irnos a Inglaterra, yo no sabía que tu padre había contratado gente que me vigilaba. Así que él supo todo, tanto la relación que yo estaba teniendo con Musso, como que nos íbamos a ir. Así que me cito en su casa, tu imagínate la humillación de tener que ir a la casa de él y con su "esposa "y su hijo recién nacido, ella sintiéndose la dueña y señora de todo. Y ese día.**

***Flash Back* **

Se encontraban los padres de Sesshomaru en su casa recientemente nueva en la sala, este con varios aires de arrogancia y prepotencia, sentados ambos en sillones de la sala, algo alejados pero viéndose directamente.

**-Asi que, ¿Planeas irte y casarte de nuevo verdad?** – Preguntaba el padre de Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que la miraba como una inferior. – **Que descortés de tu parte, que ni siquiera me quisiste avisar. **

**-No tengo porque hacerlo – **Contesto Irasue tratando de no ser intimidada por su ex esposo.

**- Claro que si, y ¿Sabes de que más me entere?, Que ya están haciendo hasta trámites para que cuando te cases con ese tipo, MI hijo sea adoptado por el. Y no solo eso, que te lo quieres llevar lejos de mi lado. – **Rió sínicamente al mismo tiempo que se puso de pie para fijar su mirada en otro lado. -**¿Creíste que nunca iba a enterarme de esto?**

**-Yo…**

Le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared con el puño cerrado, haciendo que Irasue se quedara muda y no pudiera contestar. –**Si te quieres largar. LARGATE, pero de antemano te aviso, que a mi hijo no te lo llevas ni me lo quitas. **

**-¿Estás seguro de eso? El es más mío que tuyo, tú preferiste a esa mujer antes que a nosotros. Ya déjanos tranquilos. **

**- Yo te explique las cosas y tú fuiste la que lo decidió así, pero está bien, te quieres ir, vete, pero ahora te lo ordeno. Te vas a ir, y te vas a ir a casar con ese tipo. Pero a Sesshomaru lo dejas conmigo. Te vas a largar a Inglaterra, Francia, India a donde quieras, pero nunca vas a molestar a Sesshomaru ni lo vas a molestar. **

**- O si no ¿Qué? – **Enfrentó Irasue mientras que ella se ponía también de pie para mostrarle que no le tenía miedo.

-**Desde ahorita te digo, que en la casa donde vives, ahorita está mi hermano y con sólo llamarle le diré que traiga a Sesshomaru, lo meteré en un internado donde NUNCA lo vas a volver a ver. Le voy a hablar horrores de ti las veces que me toque verlo, nunca vas a saber que fue de él, a tu querido prometido Musso Hirosaki , lo voy a mandar a que le vuelen los sesos, si, también a él lo tengo vigilado, y a ti te voy a encerrar en un manicomio hasta el día que se me antoje sacarte. Tengo el suficiente dinero para hacer todo esto. Y ya sabes lo que haré con tu familia, ya que ellos dependen de mí desde hace mucho. Así que tú decides. **

Irasue solo se sentó en el sillón de golpe, sin poder decir cosa alguna, no sabía qué hacer o como defenderse ya que conocía la gran influencia que tenía su ex esposo y sabia que con el no era de estar jugando cuando se ponía a amenazar. En los 5 años que estuvo casada con él y el tiempo que duraron de novios, fue testigo de cuantas cosas de esas no había hecho para quitar del camino a quienes veía que le estorbaban. Incluso sabe que fue casi obligación de ella casarse con él, porque cuando se encaprichaba con algo o alguien, no se le podía decir que no. Sabía que ponerse a discutir con él sería lo peor que pudiera hacer. Lo único que pudo hacer fue poner sus manos tapándole los ojos y llorar. No tenía otra salida.

**-Así que ya sabes, te estoy dando todavía la oportunidad de que te vayas bien y que te despidas de mi hijo, pero NI UNA SOLA PALABRA de esto, ni a él ni a nadie, porque ya sabes lo que pasara. Ahora lárgate. **

***Fin del Flash Back***

Finalizó de contar Irasue ya con lágrimas en los ojos. Sesshomaru a la mitad del relato ya la estaba viendo de frente, sin decir una sola palabra, solo escuchándola.

**-Después de eso tu sabes lo que paso, yo ya tenía los boletos de avión, ya nos íbamos a ir tu y yo, yo aun así mantuve la esperanza de volver un día por ti, por eso cuando decías que íbamos a estar juntos por siempre tu y yo, se me rompía mi corazón porque, por culpa de tu padre, de sus chantajes no pudimos estar juntos. De todas formas, termine ganándome tu odio. No sabes lo que daría por recuperar tu cariño y tu perdón hijo. – **Dijo esto Irasue ya con la cabeza mirando al piso. – **Perdóname por favor. - ** Casi suplico Irasue apretando los puños mientras mas y mas lagrimas caían incontables.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio en los que para Irasue eran eternos. Cuando pensó que el simplemente le diría que se fuera, al igual que lo hizo su padre al amenazarla, de pronto sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban, se sorprendió mucho ante esta reacción, el abrazo por el que estaba protegida la abrazo con fuerza , sin lastimarla, para solo susurrar dos palabras con una voz entrecortada y llena de tristeza.

**-Te perdono… -** Dijo Sesshomaru abrazando a su madre fuertemente.

Irasue le contestó el abrazo llorando en el pecho de su hijo, Sesshomaru por su parte se mantuvo así un rato, sin decir palabra alguna más que las anteriores, con muchas ganas de llorar también, hacia tanto que añoraba estar así, de tener a su madre tan cerca. La perdonó por 2 razones, la primera, porque sabía que si Lin había hablado con ella, a ella la hubiera gustado que se reconciliara con su Irasue, y la segunda pero no menos importante, porque amaba a su madre, y era verdad, toda su vida le había hecho falta y esas lagrimas eran sinceras, ella había sido sincera con él y había ido a buscarlo como él había querido hace mucho. Además de que el no hace mucho ya había experimentado cometer un error, y el pedirle perdón a una persona que se ama. Que ironía, las 2 mujeres que más había amado en su vida, ya se conocían y una de ellas ayudo a la otra para que se reencontrara con él. Sabía que tenían más cosas de que hablar, y que tenían que conocerse más y tratarse, pero ese era el comienzo de una relación Madre – Hijo que él había querido tanto. Ahora más que nunca su decisión estaba más tomada que nunca.

-**"Gracias Lin"... –** Pensó Sesshomaru aun manteniéndose con su madre.

"_Ese día supe por fin el porqué mi madre me había dejado, y aunque me costó trabajo la perdone, y también ese día supe que no podría haber otra mujer en mi vida como amaba a Lin" _

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Don papá de Inu y Sessho es malo muy malo . a la primera persona que le enseñé este capitulo me dijo que que malo era e.e y le conteste... seeee... es un trabajo dificil, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo xD lo siento x don papá pero tenia q hecharle la culpa a alguien e.e en fin espero q les guste este kapi xD q fué de la única forma q se me okurrio arreglar la historia =D aios! xD**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Y aquí el último capítulo de " Lo que fuimos nosotros" Traté de hacerlo lo más apegado que se pudiera a la historia y que todos tuvieran un bonito final xD y no haciendo de lado ni a Kagome e InuYasha, ni tampoco a Kikyo, Sango y Miroku. Esta larguito xD pero buehh espero q x lo menos pase de pansazo el final! xD sin más q decir aki ta :D **

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

"**Lo que fuimos nosotros" **

Faltaban 2 días para que las clases por fin comenzaran en la Universidad de Cambridge, Lin se encontraba sentada en una banca leyendo un libro, tratando de concentrarse en este, cuando sonó su teléfono celular y se emocionó al ver de quien era la llamada.

**-¿Moshi-moshi! – **Respondió emocionada Lin el celular

**-Hola Lin, ¿Cómo estás?- **Preguntó una voz sin emoción aparente, pero con un cierto acento de emoción.

**-**¡**Bien! Ya pasado mañana empiezan las clases, este será mi último fin de semana libre de tarea y estrés, y ¿Tú como estas? ¿Cómo va la florería? **

**- Todo va bien. Lin, quiero preguntarte algo**

**- ¿Qué pasa? – **Pregunto Lin un poco nerviosa debido al tono en el que Sesshomaru le planteó la posible pregunta.

**-Tú, ¿Me has extrañado? ¿Me extrañas? – **Extrañamente, las palabras de Sesshomaru no sonaron tan frías como era su tono común al hablar.

- A Lin casi se le quebró la voz al escuchar las preguntas de Sesshomaru, sonó tan... ¿Tierno? Haciendo esta pregunta, era como si él estuviera inseguro de los sentimientos de Lin. **– Baka… ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? CLARO QUE TE EXTRAÑO, Todos los días lo hago... **

**- ¿Qué harías si me vieras? **

**- Yo… yo creo que… **-No pudo contestar porque unas manos taparon su visión, casi se le fue la respiración cuando estas le taparon los ojos.

**- Niña del mechón, a que no adivinas quien soy. – ** Bromeó un poco Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que cubría los ojos de Lin con sus manos.

Lin rápidamente colgó el teléfono, dejándolo sobre la banca al igual que su libro, acarició las manos de Sesshomaru desde abajo hasta arriba , a pesar de que ya sabía quién era, se quedo sin habla, fue recorriéndolo lentamente hasta tocar sus mejillas y emanar de su boca el dueño de su corazón .

**-Sesshomaru… **

Sesshomaru destapó sus ojos, y mientras el rodeo la banca para poder abrazar a Lin, ella se puso de pie y en cuestión de pocos segundos estuvieron frente a frente, se observaron un par de segundos, Lin con ojos llorosos de felicidad pero con una notoria sonrisa y Sesshomaru con su mismo rostro un tanto frio, pero claramente se veía un brillo en sus ojos , y claro una sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a Lin, pequeña pero al final una sonrisa dedicada a ella, para después como si fuera por ley de atracción, se abrazaron fuertemente, ella hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del, y él abrazándola protectora y egoístamente, al igual que aspiraba el aroma de su cabello.

**-De verdad no puedo creer que estés aquí – **Decía Lin mientras lo abrazaba mas a ella, como si no quisiera que él se despegara de ella ni un solo milímetro.

Guardaron silencio un momento, solo para disfrutar el abrazo, para después despegarse un poco de éste, Sesshomaru apoyó su frente en la de Lin, provocando que ella elevara la mirada para mirarse directo a los ojos.

**-No puedo vivir sin ti Lin – **Susurró Sesshomaru mirándola con sus ojos dorados directo a los chocolate de ella.

Lin se estremeció al escuchar estas palabras de su novio , lentamente fue subiendo sus brazos, recorriéndolos sin despegar sus manos del cuerpo de él, desde los costados de Sesshomaru hasta colocarlos en la curvatura de los hombros de él y su mano derecha colocarla en la nuca del plateado para poder sostener esa posición más cómodamente. **–Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti Sesshomaru **– Respondió Lin ya con lágrimas a punto de recorrer sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru la mantuvo abrazada de la cintura con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha la colocó en la mejilla de Lin, ambos fueron cerrando los ojos lentamente al compas que sus rostros se fueron acercando, hasta que sus bocas se unieron en un tierno beso que al principio fue tranquilo, pero conforme los segundos fueron transcurriendo el ritmo de el beso se fue cargando de pasión haciendo que sus lenguas se reencontraran después de tanto tiempo y jugaran entre ellas, mientras que Lin disfrutaba de el contraste que era la frialdad de los labios de Sesshomaru y el calor que emanaba dentro de la boca de este, y él disfrutaba de la suavidad de los labios de su chica y el típico sabor de labial que solía usar Lin, a frutas .

El beso duró lo mismo que sus respiraciones les permitieron, hasta que sintieron que de verdad era necesario el aliento, sólo fue hasta que separaron ese beso del reencuentro. En lo que recuperaban el aliento, se quedaron abrazados disfrutándose. Tenían mucho que contarse y mucho tiempo que reponer, pero ahora lo que más importaba es que estaban juntos al fin.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**-Kagome, pero porque tenemos que entrar a Veterinaria! No me gusta estudiar, ni leer, ni curar –** Refunfuñaba InuYasha a su novia al estar a un fin de semana de entrar a la Universidad de Tokyo, y como no querían estar separados habían escogido entrar a la misma carrera.

**-Oshh, deja de lloriquear InuYasha, vas a ver que será divertido, vamos a poder estar juntos todo el tiempo y vamos a salvarle la vida a muchos animalitos –** Trataba de animarlo la negriazulina.

**-Pero ¿Por qué no nos metimos a algo más fácil? No sé, algo que no implique leer mucho, ni matemáticas, ni mucho esfuerzo **– Decía al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca en señal de fastidio.

**-Anda, o es que acaso, ¿No puedes hacer esto por mi? – **Quiso convencer Kagome, mientras le hacia un pucherito a su novio y se le acercaba sugerentemente casi para besarlo.

**-Keh! – **Se sonrojo InuYasha. **– Sólo porque sabes cómo convencerme nena – **Abrazó a Kagome cerca de él acercándola desde la cintura para besarse apasionadamente.

**- Veras que será divertido amor, vamos a estar juntos siempre - ** Interrumpió Kagome el beso, para después empujarlo completamente a la cama y seguir besándolo, absteniéndose a lo que pudiera pasar más adelante.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Se encontraban sentados una adolescente de cabellera negra y un joven de cabellera plateada, semi abrazados, manteniéndose cerca y acariciándose las manos, los rostros en repetidas y espaciadas ocasiones.

**-Entonces, ¿tu papá por fin si te apoyo a que estudiaras lo que tú quisieras? **– Preguntó Lin mientras levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada ambarina de su novio.

**-Fue muy difícil, en especial porque tuve que llegar a un trato con él.**

***Flash Back***

**-Quiero hablar contigo – **Entro demandante un Sesshomaru al despacho de su Padre, sin siquiera un gesto de saludo.

-**Valla, tal parece que lo prepotente no se te ah quitado Sesshomaru- **Contesto el mayor dejando sobre una mesita su vino. –**Bien dime, ¿Para qué viniste a verme?**

**-Vengo a hacer un trato contigo – **Contestó firmemente Sesshomaru.

**- ¿Qué trato quieres hacer conmigo? Claro, y eso si me conviene y logras llegar a un acuerdo conmigo.**

**- ¿Qué quieres a cambio de que me ayudes a entrar a la Universidad de Cambridge? – **Fue directo Sesshomaru a lo que realmente deseaba.

El padre de Sesshomaru se sorprendió ante tal pregunta de su hijo. El deseaba que se graduara con una carrera para que tuviera un buen futuro. Realmente nunca espero verlo frente a él pidiéndole que lo ayudara a entrar a una Universidad tan prestigiosa. Coloco su mano derecha en su mentón mientras pensaba que sería bueno pedirle a cambio a su hijo, al cabo de unos segundos supo que sería bueno.**- Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que, si vas a ir a la Universidad de Cambridge, no vas a ir a estudiar cualquier carrera, tiene que ser una que te deje un futuro, pero tampoco vas a dejar sin concluir la carrera que casi terminaste en la de Tokyo.**

**-Sólo me faltaron 2 materias para concluir la carrera, pero eso no me importa, si es necesario que presente los exámenes para tener la carrera, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. –** Respondió firmemente Sesshomaru

**-Muy bien, pero de una vez te digo que si quieres que te ayude con Cambridge, vas a hacer lo que dijiste, pero también, el trato es que cuando termines la segunda carrera, vas a desempeñarte en algo que utilices tus 2 carreras, no quiero invertir en algo que sólo lo tengas de adorno. –** Contestó el padre de Sesshomaru, ante la petición de su hijo. **– Así que tienes que escoger bien y decidir. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?, es mi única oferta.**

**- Si lo que tengo que hacer para ir a la Universidad de Cambridge es eso. Lo tomo. Pero desde ahora te pongo 2 clausulas a este trato padre. **

**-¿Cuáles? **

**- 1. Quiero ir a Cambridge este ciclo escolar que va a empezar, no quiero perder más tiempo ni quiero empezar el año que entra, y 2 , así como me pides que me desempeñe en algo que tenga que ver las 2 carreras, en ese caso me dejaras elegir la segunda carrera para poder hacerlo. **

**- Esta bien, pero sólo te advierto Sesshomaru que esta vez no quiero juegos, si empiezas la carrera la vas a concluir, no quiero que hagas lo mismo que hiciste en Administración de Empresas. Mañana arreglo para los exámenes de la Universidad de Tokyo y para lo de Cambridge.**

**(**N/A: Eso es tener feria! xD)

***Fin del Flash Back* **

**- Ya veo , creo que si fue un poco difícil que llegaras a un acuerdo con tu padre. Pero ¿Sabes qué? Gracias a eso, podremos estar juntos ahora! – **Después de decir esto, Lin depositó un beso en los labios de Sesshomaru, que le fue respondido de inmediato. ** - Pero, ¿Qué estudiaras ahora?**

**- Ingeniería Agrónoma. Tenía que ser algo que fuera relacionado a las flores y a lo que a mí me gusta. **

**- Wow! Al final, si encontraste una carrera que fuera acorde a lo que a ti más te gusta. Gracias por hacer esto Sesshomaru - ** Se abrazó más a su novio.

**-Todo con tal de estar contigo. **– Seguidamente de esto, se dieron un beso apasionado en los labios, ahora comenzarían una vida de Universitarios los dos, podrían estar juntos mientras estudiaban. Y tratarían de que nada los separara, ya que se habían dado cuenta que no podrían estar el uno sin el otro.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Habían pasado 4 años, Lin tenía 21 años y Sesshomaru 26 años, era la ceremonia de los recién graduados de la Universidad de Cambridge, primero había sido la de Lin, se encontraban ahora en la ceremonia de los recién Ingenieros, al decirles la típica frase "Felicidades Graduados", una joven antropóloga con un vestido un poco flojo, con un notorio embarazo de unos 4 meses, se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a abrazar a su prometido. Éste la buscó desde el primer momento entre la multitud y al divisarla, se dirigió a abrazar a su futura esposa y madre de su primogénito, ya le había entregado el anillo, era sólo cuestión de que ambos se graduaran para que por fin pudieran casarse.

Muchos habían comentado que ese bebé que estaban esperando, era sólo una señal más de que los caminos de Sesshomaru y Lin ya no tenían que separarse.

**-¡Felicidades corazón! – **abrazó efusivamente Lin a Sesshomaru, para plantarle un tierno besito en los labios de el plateado, al mismo tiempo que el también la abrazaba.

**- Tú también felicidades linda –** Con una mano la mantenía abrazada y con la otra acariciaba el cabello de ella mientras la veía a los ojos.

**-Muchas Felicidades Lin- Chan! Te me escapaste desde tu graduación ahí estoy persiguiéndote! – **Una voz afeminada se escucho de repente sorprendiendo y alegrando a Lin

**-Jako-chan! Eres tú! – **Lin volteó para abrazar a su afeminado amigo.

**- Y también felicidades a ti Sesshomaru, más te vale que hagas feliz a mi queridísima Lin- Chan y a este pequeño retoño –** Advirtió a Sesshomaru guiñándole un ojo, cosa que provocó ñañaras en Sesshomaru.

**- Hmmp… - **Una gotita de sudor bajo por la nuca de Sesshomaru

**- Jako- Chan espero que asistas a nuestra boda – **La invitó Lin emocionada

**- Claro Linda, no me la perdería por nada – **Contestó Jakotsu mientras pellizcaba juguetonamente una de las mejillas de Lin

Más se acercaron a felicitar a los recién graduados, entre ellos la madre de Lin que recién era presentada con Sesshomaru, y la madre de este. También Jaken que estaba que lloraba de alegría porque su superior Sesshomaru se había graduado, aunque lamentablemente, cómo siempre paso desapercibido a la atención de el plateado.

Sesshomaru y Lin después de eso no de separaron ni un segundo, y el de vez en cuando acariciaba el pequeño vientre abultado de su futura esposa. Aunque los dos estaban consientes que ambos tendrían que dar su brazo a torcer en ciertas cosas para poder adaptarse a estar juntos.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Pasaron 3 años, InuYasha y Kagome eran unos veterinarios muy profesionales, abrierón una clínica veterinaria, que al principio comenzó como un pequeño local, pero con el paso del tiempo fue creciendo, haciéndose conocer entre la gente. Era la clínica Tessaiga, que estaba unida a su gran casa. Idea de InuYasha, porque le daba algo de pereza tener que estarse trasladando de un lugar a otro para irse al trabajo. Además de que fue muy conveniente para cuando Kagome estuvo embarazada.

Se casarón durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la Universidad, ya tenían 2 hijos. Tenían una niño de casi 3 años de edad de nombre Matt, y Ayumi una linda niña de 2 años .

( N/A: See durante la cuarentena xD asi que Ayumi y Matt nomas se llevaban como 10 u 11 meses)

**-Mi vida, ¿puedes llevarte a los niños a la recámara?, ya casi toca que atienda a la mascota de los Kimura – **Preguntó Kagome mientras esterilizaba los utensilios. **– No Matt no toques esa jaula, ese gato esta enfermito. – **Le habló Kagome a su pequeño hijo que traia de la manita a su hermana menor.

**- No le vamos a haced nada a gatito mami –** Habló una pequeña niña de cabello plateado con ojos igual que su padre y un simpatico mechon negro del lado derecho de su cabello.

**-Solo estamos diciéndole que se cude ponto - ** Contestó Matt, que era idéntico en su totalidad a InuYasha, casi una copia exacta, inclusive su temperamento.

**- Vengan niños, vamos adentro a que saluden a sus tios y a su primo **- Dijo InuYasha entrando al consultorio y cargando a ambos niños, pero antes acercándose a su esposa.**-Amor, acaban de llegar tu cuñado y Kikyo con Keichi, y quieren saludarte. **

**- ¿Tan pronto?, Los esperaba un poco más tarde, bueno, nada mas termino esta consulta y me voy a la casa, trátalos bien ¿si cariño? **– Dijo Kagome dejando los utensilios en una bandeja, acercándose a su marido para poder darle un beso rápido en los labios ** – Ahorita los alcanzo **– Separándose de InuYasha

** - ¿Y porque tan corto el beso? – **Exclamó InuYasha, tomando de la mano a Kagome apenas, puesto que tenia cargando a su pequeña hija con ese brazo, pero ingeniándoselas para hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. **– El veterinario Taisho merece más afecto por parte de su bella esposa - ** Bromeó InuYasha

**-Mmmm, bueno últimamente te has portado decentemente, solo por eso te daré otro**

Los pequeños Matt y Ayumi rieron al ver la cara que hizo su padre cuando su mamá acepto que por fin se estaba portando bien.

**-Papi se ah poltado bien –** Dijo Ayumi, dándole un beso en la mejilla a InuYasha y abrazandose a él para no caerse.

** -Keh! ¡Lo ves, yo siempre me porto bien! **– Levantó la cabeza triunfante porque alguien estaba de su lado.

**-Eres un bobo **– Río Kagome plantándole un beso más profundo que el anterior, colocando sus manos en las mejillas de InuYasha para profundizarlo más. Cerrando los ojos ambos para disfrutar de el beso, cosa que provoco que los niños se taparan los ojos, aunque les causaba gracia la cara que hacían sus padre cuando se besaban. Al cabo de unos segundos se separo pues ya había llegado su paciente. ** – Ahí está tu premio, bueno lleva a los niños con los demás. Alrato los veo. **– Dijo despidiéndose de sus pequeños acariciando sus cabezas brevemente. **– Te amo bobo ** - Lanzándole un beso soplado a InuYasha y yendo a recibir a los Kimura.

**- Te amo boba – **Sonriendo InuYasha lanzándole también un beso y adentrándose en la puerta que daba directo a la casa, para ir a recibir a su cuñada y al esposo.

Kikyo visitaba de vez en cuando a Kagome y a sus sobrinos, desde que formalizaron su noviazgo su hermana y su cuñado, había tratado de no mezclarse demasiado en sus vidas para darles su espacio, pero desde que había nacido su hijo, Keichi, había madurado un poco más y después de limar asperezas pudo llevarse pacíficamente con InuYasha sin rencores.

Se casó con su antiguo compañero de la Universidad, Onigumo, él desde que habían entrado a la Universidad se enamoró de ella casi al instante y había hecho de todo porque Kikyo le hiciera caso, pero ella al ser novia de InuYasha, solo lo trataba como un simple amigo. Hasta que ocurrió lo de InuYasha y Kagome, al regresar de las vacaciones, Kikyo decidió darle una oportunidad a Onigumo, sin saber que este la iba a hacer inmensamente feliz, obviamente al principio de su relación ella no estaba muy conforme, pues al que seguía queriendo era a InuYasha, pero al paso del tiempo se fue enamorando de Onigumo, hasta que decidieron casarse un año después de que terminaron la Universidad. Habían concebido un niño que iluminó de alegría la vida de Kikyo.

Sango y Miroku igual se casarón y para sorpresa de ambos, al primer embarazo de Sango, tuvieron trillizos. Tres traviesos niños de 3 años, era toda una locura cada día tener que atender a sus pequeños, pero igual era muy lindo cuidarlos. A pesar de que estaban en la edad en la que los niños tienen más hiperactividad que nunca, era hermoso convivir en familia los 5. Los 3 pequeños eran idénticos, era a veces difícil identificarlos pero para que parecieran más graciosos, los vestían con el mismo tipo de ropa, solo que con colores verde, azul y morado. Tenían el cabello castaño oscuro como su madre, y sacaron la mirada grisácea de Miroku, aunque los mismos ojos picaros que el. Solo Sango esperaba que solo hubieran heredado la mirada picara y no las mismas costumbres de su padre, si no, no quería ni imaginarse como seria cuando fueran adultos. Sus nombres eran : Jin, Len y Ryu.  
Debido a que estudiaron carreras que tenían que ver con el arte, Sango en sus pocos tiempos libres se ponía a pintar o a tratar de hacer decoraciones lindas. Mientras que Miroku se hizo Director de Cine. Siendo reconocido por 5 películas, entre producción individual y coproducción con alguien más. Sólo que cada que hacia el casting para los personajes, era todo un caos con Sango, pues Miroku no perdía la oportunidad para coquetear con las actrices que eran muy bellas, aunque el remedio perfecto e ideal era una buena bofetada que le propinaba Sango, y así se ponía tranquilo. Tenían una vida muy placentera.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sesshomaru y Lin, tenían 2 hijos, una niña de 3 años de edad, Kohani, que significa "flor pequeña", era una niña de cabellera plateada y 2 mechones negros como su madre, ojos color avellana pero mirada penetrante como la de Sesshomaru, a ella le encantaba pasar el día con su padre, y entre las flores, Sesshomaru nunca imagino que podría querer a otra mujer, pero bueno ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? En especial si esa mujercita era un amor y la mayor parte del tiempo quería pasarlo con su padre. Y a un niño de 1 año y medio, de nombre Kenshin, el tenia el cabello negro y los ojos color ámbar, pero con mucha dulzura en ellos.

Lin si se convirtió en una exitosa antropóloga que era llamada para viajar a cualquier parte, para que hiciera sus investigaciones en todo el mundo, después de haber dado a luz a su hija, pudo conseguir lo que ella tanto había soñado, pues se había llevado a su madre a vivir a Tokyo, y ser reconocida en lo que ella tanto anhelaba. Lin trataba de que en los viajes en los que no los pudiera acompañar su familia, fueran lo más breve posible; algún día soñó con viajar a todos lados y pasar el mayor tiempo posible viajando, pero después, desde que se supo embarazada la primera vez, se dio cuenta de que amaría sin duda más a su familia que a la misma antropología y sintió la necesidad de pasar más tiempo con su esta, así que los viajes pasaron a segundo término, pero aun así era feliz el tiempo que desempeñaba su profesión, así como también disfrutaba el tiempo que estaba con su familia.

Sesshomaru por su parte, se convirtió en el dueño y administrador de su propio negocio de Florería y todo lo relacionado a la botánica, que no solo era el más grande y solicitado de todo Tokyo, si no que, pudo combinar las dos carreras que tenía, y cumplir con el trato al que había llegado con su padre. En su Florería "Tennsseiga", se llevó a trabajar a su ex patrón Totosai, que paso a ser su empleado. Aunque el viejo de ojos saltones no le puso mucha objeción, pues era menos el trabajo que tenía que hacer. Pudo realizar su sueño ideal, pues saliendo de su negocio, su familia y él se iban a su casa, que se encontraba a 15 min de la ciudad de Tokyo, en una casita de campo que bien le asentaba a Lin descansar un rato, en especial porque después de los viajes quedaba algo cansada, su casa era sumamente tranquila y rodeada por muchas flores y plantas que sus dos hijos les maravillaba, en especial a la mayor. Vivían tranquilamente pero no desconectados completamente de la civilización, pues Sesshomaru tuvo que aceptar que era necesario tener contacto con el mundo exterior, sólo el teléfono y el internet debido al trabajo de Lin, pero pudo cumplir su meta de vivir cómodamente como él quería.

Cierto día que Lin iba a regresar de uno de sus viajes, llegó 2 horas antes de que fueran a cerrar el negocio. Iba a llegar de sorpresa, pues no le habia avisado a nadie que ese dia llegaría.

A una cuadra de llegar al negocio, acomodó su cabello un poco y su blusa para cuando les fuera a dar la sorpresa a su familia. A unos pocos pasos de llegar, suspiro un poco por la emoción y recordó **– Cómo en los viejos tiempos que visitaba a Sesshomaru en su florería –** Se dijo para sí misma riendo un poco, al recordar sus días de estudiante.

Cuando colocó su mano en la manija para empujar la puerta, debido a que esta era de cristal transparente, pudo divisar como se encontraba Totosai batallando con una pequeña abejita que estaba queriendo chupar el néctar de uno de los girasoles, a su pequeño niño que estaba dentro de su corralito sentado jugando con algunos de sus juguetes, también vio a otros 3 empleados acomodando algunas flores o dándoles mantenimiento, y más al fondo pudo ver a una pequeña niña cargando una macetita siguiendo a su padre que traía consigo dos masetas para colocarlas en un estante. Le dio ternura cuando la pequeña le entregó a su papá la macetita y cuando este la acomodo, la pequeña se le abrazó, causando que él la cargara y se mantuvieran abrazados. Aprovechando que nadie la miraría para entrar, entro despacio, Totosai se percató de que Lin había entrado, pero rápidamente Lin le hizo una señal colocándose un dedo en la boca para que no dijera nada, guiñándole el ojo, así lo hizo, caminó silenciosamente llegando hasta donde Sesshomaru y Kohani, y aprovechando que estaban abrazados, abrazo también a su hija y al mismo tiempo a Sesshomaru, tomando por sorpresa a ellos.

**-Mami! -** Abrazó Kohani a su madre con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro seguía abrazada de Sesshomaru.

**- Hola mi pequeña **– Dijo besando la frente de su hija, seguidamente de besar los labios de su esposo, que la estaba observando fijamente, como si estuviera esperando que lo saludaran **– Hola corazón, los extrañe mucho todo este tiempo.**

Sesshomaru no dijo palabra alguna, sólo le entregó a Lin a Kohani para que la pudiera abrazar y recibirla bien. Lin tomó a su hija y se dirigió con Kenshin, saludando a los otros empleados. Cuando los saludo a los dos y llenarlos de besos y abrazos, Sesshomaru la estaba esperando a espaldas de ella, asi que cuando terminó de mimar a sus pequeños, su esposo la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a su oficina. Una vez los dos adentro, cerró la puerta y al momento de dar la vuelta para poder estar de frente a Lin, esta lo beso en los labios antes de que el mismo pudiera reaccionar a algo. Sin dudarlo dos veces respondió el beso de la misma manera.

**-¿Porqué no me avisaste que llegabas hoy? –** Preguntó Sesshomaru apenas separándose cuando necesitaban tomar aire.

**-Quería darte una sorpresa… ¿No te gusto?- ** Contestó Lin haciendo una mirada inocente y tierna, como si hubiera sido regañada y para enternecer el corazón de su esposo.

**- Tal vez… júzgalo tú misma – **Prosiguiendo a besar pasionalmente a Lin, sin dejarla con posibilidad de responder a su pregunta, en venganza a que no lo dejo reaccionar la vez anterior. Se abrazaron al mismo tiempo que se besaban y las lenguas de los dos dieron entrada al interior de sus bocas, besándose con mucha pasión.

Lin en una ocasión mordió levemente el labio inferior de Sesshomaru, para besarlo de nuevo, Sesshomaru reaccionando a este acto de Lin que le provocó infinidad de sensaciones, la mano que tenía sujetandola por la cintura, la apego más al cuerpo de ella, acariciándola y recorriendo lentamente desde abajo hasta arriba, llegando a uno de sus senos el cual estrujo con suavidad, causando un leve gemido por parte de Lin, haciendo que ella tomara la corbáta que tenia Sesshomaru, cómo guiándolo al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia atrás aun abrazada de él con la otra mano, él plateado la siguió. Se toparon con el escritorío de Sesshomaru, donde se detuvieron y continuaron besándose.

Cada vez los besos iban aumentando de tono, Sesshomaru aun besando a Lin, lentamente hizo que ella se sentara en el escritorio , que no quedo muy abajo por lo que pudieron seguir besándose sin necesidad de que el plateado se inclinara mucho. Lin fue recorriendo sus besos hasta el cuello de Sesshomaru, al llegar a él, fue mordiendo levemente este, al compás que daba leves mordiditas en su oreja, sabía que eso le encantaba a su esposo. Al mismo tiempo, Sesshomaru empezó a decirle algunas cosas al oído a Lin, sabiendo que ella era muy sensible en esa parte de su cuerpo, cosas que hacían que ella se sonrojara y se estremeciera mas, pero al mismo tiempo con su mano derecha fue separando las piernas de Lin, acariciándolas suave y lentamente, cuando por fin pudo separarlas lo suficiente, se colocó entre ellas para que pudieran quedar más cerca. Lin pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Sesshomaru desfajándolo y así poder palpar mejor su cuerpo, una mano se la llevo a la espalda de él, y la otra a la nuca del plateado. Mientras que Sesshomaru besaba el cuello de Lin, acariciaba con una mano su pierna como queriéndole levantar la falda y con la otra mano acariciaba gentilmente uno de sus senos. Lin soltó otro gemido leve cuando Sesshomaru empezó a rosar sus intimidades en un tipo embestidas que el daba, pero lo que la hacía gemir era sentir que el miembro de Sesshomaru estaba ya muy despierto y al sentirlo abultado, chocando con la intimidad de ella, era de lo más placentero.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que eso le había gustado a Lin, así que empezó a hacerlo más, se movía lentamente pero cuando lo hacía se movía profundo, causando que ella empezar a gemir cada que él lo hacía, por lo que Sesshomaru eligió besarla para que no los escucharan sus hijos. Lin paso completamente sus manos a el pecho de Sesshomaru acariciando cada parte y en puntos donde sabia que su plateado reaccionaba más, mientras que Sesshomaru se dedicó a seguir con ese movimiento, acariciando su espalda con una mano y con la otra sostenerse. Seguían besándose apasionadamente y ya bastante excitados los dos.

A punto de que Lin le pidiera que ya se quitaran su ropa para acabar con esa tortura de no tenerlo dentro de ella, se escuchó un llanto de un bebé, haciendo que con trabajo se separaran. Respiraron unos segundos para regresar a la respiración normal, con los ojos cerrados, cuando ya pudieron recuperar su aliento se miraron a los ojos, Lin rió un poco y Sesshomaru solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se puso de pie y se acomodó la ropa para ir a ver a su hijo. El también se acomodó la camisa y la corbata. Cuando Lin iba a salir de la oficina Sesshomaru la tomo de ambos brazos para que volteara con él.

**-En la noche no vas a tener tanta suerte. –** Advirtió Sesshomaru, mirándola de una manera sugerente.

**- Eso quiero verlo yo- **Bromeó Lin dándole un beso en los labios y saliendo del lugar.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Al salir del negocio, fueron a cenar para celebrar que Lin había regresado y que tal vez el trabajo que le había tocado era para que pudiera estar algunos meses en su casa antes de que pudiera viajar otra vez. Eso significaba que podrían estar más tiempo en familia. Cuando llegaron a su casa, convivieron un poco en familia jugando los 4, ya cuando los pequeños no podían más con el sueño, el primero en caer fue Kenshin, que se quedó dormido antes de que se lo llevaran a su cuarto. Kohani por más que insistía que aun tenía muchas energías, los ojos la delataban que no podía más. Era muy obstinada al igual que Sesshomaru, por fin la convencieron de que ya era hora de irse a dormir.

Sesshomaru se la llevo en brazos a su pequeña hija, mientras que Lin se llevo a Kenshin. Los padres iban a darle el beso de buenas noches a Kohani, después de que se lo habían dado a Kenshin.

**-Mami, Papi. Soy muy feliz poque somos una boita famiia. –** Dijo Kohani dándole un beso a sus padres.

Esto enterneció mucho a los dos, incluso al mismo Sesshomaru, que a pesar de que aún no demostraba mucho sus sentimientos con ese inexpresivo rostro, Lin sabía que también el había sentido lindo. Kohani no tardo en quedarse dormida después de eso.

Los dos se dirigieron de la mano a su cuarto, y a pesar de que Sesshomaru quería convencerla de que se bañaran juntos, Lin lo convenció de que él esperara, afuera y que no demoraría. Sesshomaru la había extrañado mucho, y sabia que esta era una ocasión especial para poder ser detallista con su esposa. Mientras Lin se bañaba, el acondicionó el cuarto a un ambiente sumamente romántico. Desde velas con aroma a vainilla, hasta un caminito de pétalos de rosas. Lin terminó de bañarse, y sin salir de el baño, ahí dentro, se alistó, sabía que si salía ya no le daría tiempo de nada, desenredó y peino su cabello y se puso un baby doll negro, que cubría sus pechos en un botón justo en la separación de los senos como en triangulo, dejándolos ver levemente, y dejando semi descubierto desde el botón hacia abajo, tenía unas mangas que caían como las de un kimono, y de una prenda inferior muy sexy que se desabrochaba con unos listoncitos a cada lado.

Se untó unas cremas con aroma muy femenino, y al estar lista, salió del baño. Se sorprendió muchísimo al ver todo el ambiente romántico que Sesshomaru le había preparado, el se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta del baño, por lo que ella al momento de salir y dar unos pasos adelante y al estar sorprendida no lo pudo notar, la sorprendió por la espalda abrazándola, pegándola a su cuerpo, haciendo que ella se estremeciera al contacto con el plateado.

**-Esta noche vas a ser sólo mía. – **Le susurró Sesshomaru en el oído a Lin, para después aspirar el aroma de su cuello y besarlo lentamente.

Ella se estremeció y se le erizó la piel cuando Sesshomaru le hablo de esa manera, pero se estremeció más cuando Sesshomaru colocó una mano en uno de los senos de Lin, masajeándolo suavemente y la otra mano la llevó a la parte intima de Lin, frotando su mano completamente esta parte y con sus dedos moviéndolos y recorriendo su intimidad.

**-Sesshomaru… - **Lin soltó un gemido al sentir placer por los movimientos de Sesshomaru, inclinando su cabeza y colocando su mano sobre la que tenía en el seno de ella, acariciando la mano de él. Lo estaba disfrutando bastante, tanto que deseaba que él se quedara así algunos segundos. Después busco la boca del plateado, que la estaba besando en su cuello, para ahora besarse en los labios.

Así se mantuvieron un momento, besándose y Sesshomaru acariciándola en uno de sus senos y en la intimidad de la pelinegra. Lin decidió voltearse para quedar de frente a su esposo y así poder besarse mejor. Mientras se iban besando, ya de frente los dos, Lin bajo sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón de el abriendo este, y buscando directamente el miembro de Sesshomaru, cuando lo encontró lo apretó, pero no lastimandolo, si no con la suficiente fuerza que causó un leve gruñido por parte de Sesshomaru, después de apretarlo queriéndolo en un tipo sacar, fue deslizando la mano de arriba a abajo para que el plateado cuando ella comenzó con este movimiento apretara un poco sus labios por la senación tan placentera que sentía. Sesshomaru fue bajando sus manos al mismo tiempo que se fue inclinando un poco, y cuando colocó una mano en la cintura de Lin y la otra en sus piernas, la cargó como los recién casados. Se alejaron del beso un momento al momento que el fue caminando siguiendo el caminito de pétalos que el había puesto. Lin se sostuvo de Sesshomaru abrazándolo por el cuello.

Llegando a la cama, Sesshomaru depositó suavemente a su esposa, dejándola a la mitad de esta, para después el subirse y colocarse arriba de ella, Lin lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos para cuando el se colocara arriba de ella abrazarlo, enredaron sus piernas al tiempo que sus labios volvieron a unirse en un fogoso beso. Lin deslizó sus manos hasta el torso del plateado y fué desabrochandole uno por uno los botones de la camisa, y el plateado con una mano desamarraba el listoncito que hacía que la ropa intima de Lin se pudiera safar y con la otra, bajaba la manga izquierda de Lin, para dejar al descubierto ese mismo hombro y parte de su pecho. Cuando por fin logró desabrochar el liston esa misma mano fue explorando la intimidad de Lin, jugueteando con sus dedos en esta parte, haciendo que ella gimiera de vez en cuando cuando hacia movimientos circulares, fue recorriendo sus labios dejando un camino de besos desde la boca de Lin hasta el hombro que dejó libre, y con la otra mano desabrochando el botonsito que estaba en medio de los senos de la pelinegra, para despojarla de su baby doll.

Ella en cambio, cuando por fin pudo desabrochar por completo la camisa de Sesshomaru, fue palpando el bien formado torso de el plateado, haciendo dibujitos en este con sus dedos, abrió sus piernas poco a poco mientras él acariciaba su intimidad. De un movimiento logró sacarle la camisa a su esposo, dejando relucir su pecho. Sesshomaru cuando quedó sin esta prenda volvió a la boca de Lin para probar de su dulce sabor. Se besarón con pasión enredando sus lenguas mientrás que ella sin que él se diera mucha cuenta tenía sus manos sobre él pantalón del joven. Bajándolo hasta un poco más abajo que el miembro de Sesshomaru, con dulce violencia y apretando sus piernas a la cadera de el plateado, logró quedar arriba de el.

Quedó sentada sobre sus rodillas, aún coronando la cadera de Sesshomaru con sus piernas. Tomó las manos de su esposo para guiarlas a un mismo destino, el cual fué poder bajar en su totalidad el pantalón y quitarselo, quedando únicamente en bóxer. Lin al momento que sacó el pantalón de Sesshomaru , tuvo que levantarse levemente para lograrlo, aprovechando el plateado para quitarle a ella su prenda inferior. Quedando sólo con la parte de arriba del Baby Doll, Lin notó el ya abultado miembro de su esposo, lo miró maliciosamente unos segundos y no lo pensó dos veces para llevar sus manos directamente a este. En la abertura que tienen los boxers, lo sacó y continuando con el trabajo que hacía antes de que estuvieran en la cama, empezo a mover sus manos de arriba a abajo seguidamente, en un ritmo algo rápido, y de ves en cuando con su pulgar frotaba la cabeza de este, provocando que Sesshomaru frunciera los ojos cuando hacia esto. Mientras Lin jugaba con el miembro de el plateado,se sentó y dirigió su boca hasta el escote de su Baby Doll, besándolo y sus manos se situarón en el botón que sostenía por completo la prenda de Lin, cuando lo safó, fué separando la prenda con la yema de los dedos, acariciando la al tiempo que lo hacía. Cuando estuvo libre de esta, se dirigió a besar sus senos uno y uno intercalando los besos y al que no fuera atendido por su boca, era acariciado por su mano.

Lin cuando vio lo suficiente estimulado el miembro de Sesshomaru, le quitó el bóxer, quedando ahora ambos completamente desnudos. Se recorrió un poco para atrás para meter dentro de su boca el miembro del plateado, empezó con leves mordidas en toda la longitud de esta, para en intercalados movimientos iba deslizando su lengua como si se tratase de una rica paleta. Sesshomaru con una mano acaricio la cabeza de Lin, suspirando en ocasiones, pero tratando de disfrutar lo más que pudiera los besos de ella sobre su parte mas sensible. Pasó su boca, apoderándose de la cabeza, succionandolo, mordiéndolo lujuriosamente y con la lengua pasando una y otra vez por todo el contorno, en circulo. Sesshomaru sentía que iba a enloquecer al sentir los ardientes movimientos que su esposa le brindaba, el calor que era estar dentro de su boca. La pelinegra empezó a meter y sacar el miembro de Sesshomaru, haciendo que este rosara con sus dientes. Comenzó lentamente hasta que lo hizo rápidamente, descargándose Sesshomaru dentro de Lin. Ella bebió de el néctar que emanó de él.

Sesshomaru quedó sentado tratando de sobreponerse de el climax que le fué proporcionado por la bella mujer con la que él estaba casado. Lin se incorporó, acercándose a su boca para poder besarlo, cerrando sus ojos. Sesshomaru acortó el beso, dejandólo inconcluso, abrió los ojos para encontrar la causa del porque había hecho eso, se sacó de onda cuando no lo vió delante de ella, iba a llamarlo apenas cuando sintió unos dulces pero excitantes besos en su intimidad. Soltó un gemido al momento que recibió esa caricia, bajó su mirada y vió a Sesshomaru, que se encontrabá entre sus piernas, con los ojos cerrados y recibió otra caricia de la lengua de Sesshomaru. Lin cerró los ojos para disfrutar de las carícias de el plateado. Sesshomaru comenzó a pasar su lengua por los labios de Lin, primero lentamente para después ir subiendo el ritmo en el que su lengua iba recorriendo los labios de arriba a abajo. Separó los labios con sus dedos, y cuando estuvo expuesto en su totalidad el clitoris de Lin, comenzó a saborearlo con la lengua y a pasarla a la misma velocidad con la que se había quedado en sus labios. Lin gemía en espaciadas ocaciones, se mordía su labio inferior por el placer que estaba sintiendo, y se acariciaba a sí misma su seno derecho, al mismo tiempo que empezó a mover sus caderas inconcientemente cuando Sesshomaru daba ahora leves mordidas al clitóris de ella. El movimiento fué aun ritmo casi frenético, tanto el de la lengua de Sesshomaru, como el de las caderas de Lin, haciendo que ella llegar a un clímax, bebiendo Sesshomaru los jugos de ella.

Sesshomaru volvió a la posición en la que estaban al principio, el sentado casi completamente y ella sobre sus rodillas, arriba de Sesshomaru. Casi por inercia se besarón con pasión despiadada, casi olvidándose de el resto de el mundo, él tomo las caderas de Lin, levantandolas un poco, para ir introduciendola en su erecto miembro. Lin al notar que el intentaba ya estar dentro de ella, al momento que Sesshomaru colcó las caderas de ella a dirección exacta de la intimidad de Lin, ella ayudo introdujendose dentro de él. Fué tan excitante esa sensación, después de casi 3 semanas que se tuvieron que separar por el viaje de Lin, que sentirse uno sólo de nuevo era de lo más placentero. Sesshomaru aún manteniendo a Lin de las caderas, comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de la intimidad de la pelinegra, y ella moviéndose de igual manera, ayudando con el movimiento de sus intimidades, mientras sus bocas se encontraban en un beso que parecía que apesar que tuvieran la necesidad de respirar, no querían despegarse, al saborear de nuevo el uno al otro.

La intensidad de el movimiento fué subiendo de tono, Lin se separó del beso, debido a la sensación tan placentera que comenzaba a sentir, apoyó una de sus manos en la rodilla flexionada de Sesshomaru, colocando la otra en la nuca del plateado. El no dudó en seguirla, pues no estaban tan separados, y se acercó hasta uno de sus senos para apoderarse de este y besarlo con mucha pasión. Este acercamiento no intervinó en el movimiento que sus caderas danzaban. Lin comenzó a gemir más seguidamente, acariciando la nuca de su esposo, y apretando levemente el cabello en ocaciones que sentía el miembro de su amado entrar y salir de ella. Sesshomaru en un ágil movimiento, logro tomar a Lin con ambas manos y colocarla debajo de él, pero sin perder tiempo y seguir penetrandola con una velocidad un poco mayor. Esto hizo que Lin se estremeciera, pues así era más fácil y más placentero. Sus bocas volvieron a unirse en un fogoso beso, donde sus lenguas ahora estaban en una guerra que ninguna quería perder. Ambos querían descargarse en el otro, pero querían disfrutarse después de haber pasado tanto sin estar asi. Lin pasaba su mano en la espalda de Sesshomaru , arañando en ocaciones por tanto placer, bajando su otra mano hasta la pompi (pompi xD!) de él, acariciandola lo más suave que pudiera. Esto causando una linda sensación en Sesshomaru. Por fin el movimiento después de que fué tan frenético, ambos llegaron a ver las estrellas casi al mismo tiempo, ahogando sus gritos en sus bocas, dejando salir sus jugos en el otro.

Se quedarón asi un rato, tratando de normalizar su respiración, tan sólo abrazándose y acariciandose, repitiendo sus nombres una y otra vez.

**-Lin... la próxima vez que vallas de viaje... no dejaré que sea por tanto tiempo -** Habló el plateado, tratando de recuperar el aliento, abrazando a Lin de una manera casi posesíva.

**- Trataré de.. que no sean tan largos mis viajes **- Contestó Lin, mientras acariciaba y peinaba la larga cabellera de su esposo, también respirando pausadamente para normalizarse. **- Te amo -** le confesó Lin a Sesshomaru, obteniendo un silencio ya predecible por parte de el. A ella no le molestaba mucho que el no dijera nada, ya estaba acostumbrada, además, el lo demostraba más con acciones que con palabras. Eso era lo importante. **  
**

Guardarón silencio un momento, pidiendole a Kami que ninguno de sus dos hijos llorara o tuviera alguna pesadilla, para poder mantenerse así abrazados toda la noche. Después de una serie de besitos y caricias, Sesshomaru se levantó un poco para que ambos quedaran tapados por la sábana. El la abrazo con sus fuertes y protectores brazos, y ella se acurruco en su pecho para entregarse a los brazos de morféo.

_"Así fue, cómo me enamoré de alguien que tenía un concepto de la vida completamente diferente al mio, que poco a poco fue cautivando mi corazón.__Lo que fuí antes.. antes de conocerlo a él,teniendo un concepto de un amor que era perfecto._ Pero entendí que la perfección absoluta no se encuentra en una persona, pero si se puede encontrar el amor perfecto, y descubrir el amor verdadero en alguien opuesto a mi"

_" Y asi, son los recuerdos que tengo hasta esa fecha, de cómo conoci a esa mujer que me enseñó a creer en el amor, y a reconciliarme con un amor que había perdido en el pasado. Lo que fuí antes de conocerla a ella, yo quien no creía en el amor y pensaba que mi ideología era la única válida, darme cuenta que por una persona puedes hacer sacrificios y hacer lo posible por permanecer a su lado"_

**-Lin... Te amo -** Dijó Sesshomaru mirando a Lin, haciendo que ella levantara la mirada para poder verlo a sus órbitas doradas.

**- Te amo Sesshomaru - **Dandosé un tierno y suave beso en los labios, abrazados.

_"Lo que fuímos nosotros.. antes de conocernos y vivir este amor..._

_Y lo que somos ahora, estando juntos..."_

**FIN**

* * *

**Y buehh xD ahí esta el final... es mi primer lemon T-T asi que no sean tan malos conmigo porfis! en fin! espero que les haya gustado este tokesito ke le di, y pues bueh.. si hay algo ke kieren ke le kambie , acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, tomatazos etc xD gracias por leer este fic T-T nos vemos ! :D **


End file.
